The Sly Case
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, having impressed their peers are selected for an Officer Exchange Program, and find themselves on their way to Paris to aid in the hunt for one of the world's most wanted criminals...but little do they know that they are about to stumble onto a case much larger than they ever thought they'd imagine...
1. The Assignment

**(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD)**

EIGHT MONTHS AFTER THE TRIAL AND IMPRISONMENT OF FORMER ASSISTANT MAYOR DAWN BELLWETHER

The Zootopia Police Department was beginning to wind down. While the day had been bustling with civility, with ZPD officers entering and exiting, at times bringing the day's usual trouble with them, the evening was quieter than usual. And taking advantage of the quiet evening, was none other than Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, a cheetah, a bit on the larger side. Around the department, he was known for his friendly attitude towards everyone he knew, and his love of junk food. That and the love of his phone. But no one cared too much about his habits, he was easily the most cheerful guy on the job, and the ways things could be sometimes, that was what everyone needed.

And Benjamin had the phone out now, doing his little thing. Whether it was watching the latest viral video on Mootube, or playing with some app, he was smiling, and twirling around in his chair behind that cluttered desk of his.

The two front doors of the department opened, and in the light of the setting sun, two figures entered the building, chatting amongst themselves in a bright cheerful manner. One, an eager, and cheerful rabbit who went by the name Judy Hopps, one of the newer officers in the Department. It hadn't been that long ago when many on the force doubted her abilities as an officer. She was literally the shortest officer around, and compared to the brute strength of other officers, she didn't seem like much. Yet it was Judy who had impressed the entire department in locating fourteen missing animals, and undermining a conspiracy from within their own government to take down any and all predator based animals. This was about a year ago all in all. Though she couldn't have done it without her partner.

That partner? Another new face in the department, and though he wasn't as jittery as his partner, he knew how the streets thought. The fox known as Nicholas Wilde. He was a bit more laid back in his new position, and though his trip to the Department had been a long one, laid out with stereotypes and question in ability, he too had proven himself as a worthy officer, even if he had a bit of a criminal record behind it. But in many ways, it was a valuable asset. He knew leads, he knew what questions to ask, and he knew pretty much everyone in the city. And it was his leads that would help crack Judy's first case.

At first glance, one might wonder how these two could get along. It wasn't an easy road for either of them, and though they had cemented their friendship in the last few months, they still poked fun at each other day after day after day. Whether it was harmless name calling, or ruining each other's selfie.

"...another day, another patrol off the calendar." Wilde said in his cool manner, removing his aviators from his eyes.

"It's nice to have a quiet one once in a while." Hopps replied, itching her long ears in a swift movement. "It still beats parking duty."

"They never last though." Wilde said. "Just wait, tomorrow we'll fun into some domestic disturbances in a local tavern, or we'll find a young cat holding nip. You ever seen a young cat on nip?"

"Oh cool your jets, Nick." Judy said chuckling.

"No really, it's worse than downing ten cups of espresso. You can't talk to them, you can't settle them, you can't-"

THey were interrupted by Ben's cheerful laugh, before he noticed the two officers standing before his desk. "Oh! Nick, Judy, check this out, check this out."

"Another busy day, Ben my friend?" Nick asked, leaning on the desk, giving his usual sly smile.

Ben ignored the sarcastic question and said, "No really, check this out, this has got to be one of the worst Zootopian Factor audition's I've ever seen. This hound can't sing in tune to save his life!"

While he played a video of what appeared to be a Bassett Hound attempting to sing a classic folk tune, Judy simply said, "You do realize that a lot of that show is actually scripted, don't you?"

Nick kept his smile and just said, "Hey, the network's gotta make their silly shows seem interesting somehow, don't they?"

However Benjamin gasped and said, "Oh that's right, the chief wants to see you two, he told me to send you to his office when you got in today!"

"Oh really?" Nick said, "He blaming me for a couple donuts gone missing?"

"Nick, stop it." Judy said playfully.

Benjamin took no offense with the joke and simply said, "Oh, I don't know, but whatever it was, it didn't seem too important, but then again, with his attitudes, I can never tell what's important anymore."

"Well, I guess we won't exactly find out what it's about standing here, shall we Nick?"

"Hey, after you Carrots." Nick said, beckoning for the rabbit to take point.

THe chief's office sat on the second floor, and the door was usually closed. Most of the time, Chief Bogo, a stern and straight to the point buffalo usually worked on pending cases, and assigned certain officers to those said cases. Though Benjamin claimed that at one point he'd caught the usually stern chief playing with a dancing app on his own phone.

"So what do you think our friendly Bogo wants with us?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, it's actually been a while since I was in his office, he usually just gives us our assignments during briefing." Judy replied as they approached the closed door.

"Well...I don't know if we should be worried or we should be honored." Nick said. He gave a playful knock on the door, and said, "House cleaning."

Through the door they could hear the in-no-mood for games voice of Bogo, who said, "Cut it with the play, Wilde, and get in here."

Judy frowned. "You didn't do anything I should know about, did you?"

Nicholas look down to Judy, and said, "What? Of course I didn't. I actually kinda find it hard to do that kind of thing around here."

"Nick, really!" Judy said as they opened the door.

"I'm just kidding, Carrots! I'm not gonna jeopardize yours or my jo-"

"Hopps, Wilde!" Bogo said as the door opened. His desk was pretty clear except for a few folders, and he had a smile that attempted to be friendly on his face. "How was your patrol. Busy day?"

"Well chief, actually-" Nicholas began, before getting cut off.

"Who cares?" Bogo said, before looking down at the things in front of him, before beckoning to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down, and close the door."

Now Judy was actually a little nervous. While she trusted Nick with her life both on and off the job, he was still unpredictable. A simple joke in the department had at times been misread by fellow officers. And there had been reports filed against him for his behavior. Judy knew it, but Bogo had done a great job at keeping an open mind, he assigned them both tough cases, and they hadn't let hi down before. She took her seat, her ears hiding behind her back as she looked up at the towering figure of Bogo. Was something wrong? Had Nick's playful attitude gone a little too far? Or worse...had she let the force down in some way?

As she began to wrap her mind around anything that might be a factor, Bogo's voice caught her by surprise. "Something wrong, Hopps?"

"Nope!" Judy said, attempting to be chipper. "Just...a busy day, as usual."

"Well, I hope you two are up for a little more because I'm assigning you two to a rather large case."

Nick smiled and said, "Well that sounds just great, tell you what. You can tell us all about it tomorrow during the briefing. I'm gonna go change out of my uniform and-"

"No, we're going to talk about it now." Bogo said, sliding the folders in front of him.

"Is there a reason for this?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Bogo said looking to Judy. "Mainly it's because I want to get it out of the way now. But for more technical reasons, this case is out of the ZPD Jurisdiction."

Nick frowned. "Out of our jurisdiction? Then...why are we getting this case to begin with?"

"Well...long story short, you both have been performing beyond your expectations. You both got a nice clean record, very few complaints from the locals, and you've cracked quite a few cases that aren't always so easily cracked. And so I believe that such skill could be put to better use. We've decided to nominate you both for an officer exchange program."

"Exchange program?" Judy asked frowning a bit. "Sir, aren't we doing just fine here?"

"You're doing great, Hopps." Bogo said reassuringly, and you will both be missed. I mean, don't worry, this exchange isn't gonna last forever, but I'll be honest, I'm kinda curious to see how you two would handle yourself with one of the...bigger cases. So...for a couple months, we've decided to send you to Paris."

"Paris!" Nick said with a smile. "The city of romance, I'm sure Carrots and I will fit in just perfectly there!"

"Nick." Judy said, giving her partner a playful glare.

"You may actually fit in in more ways than you may think you realize. You may be our first fox here in Zootopia, Mr. Wilde, but n Paris, you'll be answering to an Inspector Carmelita Fox, among the brightest officers across the sea."

"Is she expecting us?" Judy asked.

"Yes, even if she may not be thrilled that she's pretty much being forced to accept outside help. She's been on this particular case for years, with little success. Perhaps you two can help find her some success."

"Okay then, Chief. Who are we dealing with?" Nick asked, snagging a child's sucker from a candy tray on his desk, and sticking it in his mouth. "Point us in his direction, we'll find him, be back before lunch next week."

Bogo chuckled at that, and it made Judy slightly uncomfortable. Bogo wasn't the one to chuckle. "Not 'him', Wilde. They."

"They?" Judy asked.

"They, Ms. Hopps." Bogo said. With that he opened a folder and slid it in front of them, which revealed some information on a large purple hippopotamus. "Target number one, name, Murray. A hippopotamus, a bit on the dumber side, but packs one crazy punch. Last name unknown, he goes by his alias, 'The Murray.'"

"Not much of an alias if you ask me." Nick said holding the small red sucker loosely.

"Murray. Got it." Judy said.

"Target number two." Bogo said, opening up another folder and sliding it in front of them, revealing a small green turtle. "Name, Bentley, last name also unknown. A turtle-"

Nick gave a bit of a laugh. "A turtle with a criminal record, why has this guy not been bagged yet?!"

Bogo waited for Nick to finish he laughing, and as it died down, he said, "May I continue?"

"By all means." Nick said.

Bogo cleared his throat. "This...turtle...may be one of the most difficult targets you've ever- no, scratch that. He is one of the toughest targets you'll ever face. Don't judge the reptile, he's got the best weapon a criminal can utilize...the mind. Don't think he'll be any easier to capture just because he's a turtle, he's the brains of this whole operation these three put together."

Judy nodded, "Right, so who's number three?"

Bogo looked to them, holding the folder in his hands, and said, "Target number three is priority one." He opened up the folder and slid it in front of them, revealing some information on what appeared to be a raccoon. The photo wasn't clear. "His name is Sly Cooper, he's wanted in more countries than I care to count, the son of the infamous Cooper line of thieves."

"The Cooper thieves? Always thought those were just stories." Judy said.

"Slightly exaggerated stories perhaps, but the linage is there. Sly's been on the run for years now, and I'm sorry to say I don't have a lot of information on him. He hasn't been seen since his last sighting in Bombay."

"India?" Nick asked. "The guy gets around."

"Remember, Wilde. He's part of a lethal team. And he takes after his family heritage...he's a very talented thief. He made off with the Firestone of India in his last sighting, but intelligence believes that he's targeting a Police Headquarters in Paris. Why? I don't know...and don't care. That's where you two are supposed to come in."

"You want us to grab the Raccoon?" Nick said. "Consider it done."

"You can count on us, Chief!" Judy said looking up from the folders.

Bogo gave a small relaxed smile and said, "I know I can. You bring this crook to justice, and we'll keep Zootopia nice and clean for your return. Ben's got some more details for your case down below. Once you get it, get your things ready and head for the airport."

"We're leaving already?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Paris is a long flight...and let's not forget that by the time you get there...people will be starting their day."

Nick sighed and rubbed his face. "Stupid time zones."

"Then we'll be off."

"Do us proud you two." Bogo said, "And rest well...it's a long flight."

* * *

 **Thanks for checking this out! It's just a little something I'm experimen** **ting with. I'm a huge fan of anthropomorphic characters, and I absolutely loved Zootopia. It's a fun movie, and if you've not seen it, I highly recommend it. However I enjoy anthro characters from other places as well...and one of my biggest favorites comes from the franchise, Sly Cooper. And the idea came to mind...what if Zootopia's newest officers found themselves assigned to his case? This may as well be a small novelization of the very first film, but told more through Judy and Nick rather than Sly's perspective. So...if you have a PLayStation two or three go find the Sly games. They're great.**

 **Small notice, I do NOT ship Judy and Nick, so if you're hoping for romance, you'll likely end up disappointed here.**

 **And I hope you guys enjoy this little experiment I have started to hopefully get me back in the writing spirit!**


	2. Paris

Judy sighed, trying to relax a bit as the plane began to level out. She'd never been on a plane before, and the idea of flying frankly startled her. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was small, and preferred both feet on the ground, or maybe it had been a few close calls when involved with heights. Or maybe it was just the fact that she'd never been on an airplane in the first place. A few seconds went by and she felt even more relaxed. She felt a small smile form. It wasn't so bad! I mean sure, the plane was a little crowded, but she was getting comfortable, and Nick, who had taken the window seat, had acted like there was nothing really going on. In fact, after a small beep was heard, he was already taking out some headphones and plugging them into a headphone jack on his seat.

As he did so, he noticed the stiff stance of Judy, and nudged her, "Carrots, relax. Haven't you ever been on a plane before?"

Judy giggled a bit shy, and said, "Well...no, not really."

"Never flown before, huh? Well relax. You're perfectly safe. The people flying this thing know what they're doing." Nick said sitting back as whatever music was available began to play.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." Judy said. "It's just this overall feeling I tend to get when thinking of flying. I guess from where I come from, we prefer two feet on the ground."

Nick growled a bit in annoyance as he pressed button after button, and finally just took the headphones off. "I just wish they'd update their music selection on here once in a while. Hopefully the inflight movie will be good."

Judy looked at him, and said, "You should probably just get some rest, after all, when we land, we may be pushed right into the job."

"Don't remind me." Nick said, staring at the ceiling of the plane.

Judy tried to get a little comfortable herself as she reached into her small carry-on and pulled out the three folders that Bogo had given them. They were a bit fuller now with the small added details that Benjamin had given them. Benjamin, hearing that they were going to Paris, actually showed some envy, having said that it was a place he'd always dreamed of visiting, and Judy said she'd pick him up a small little trinket for his desk. She didn't know what exactly he'd like, but then again his desk was cluttered with just about everything as far as trinkets were concerned, from snow-globes, to miniature statues.

She didn't have much to pack up, and Nick said that he'd be happy to help out with anything if she had problems with money. Maybe she felt slightly uncomfortable by the notion...after all, he had likely gotten a lot of said money in his dishonest former ways, but she guessed he at least was reforming in ways she never thought he would. As for her family, when they heard she was going to Paris, there was mixed emotions, from the proud feelings they gave for this case, and sadness that they'd not see her for two months. Judy had promised to give them a call when she had spare time, but she'd have to be careful. She didn't exactly know how her bills would be affected by long distance calls. Maybe she'd just IM them or video-chat them now and then.

"Are you really going to look over the files again, Judy?" Nick asked in a rather low-tone, and nonchalant manner.

Judy looked to him and opened up one of the case files, "If it will help me relax, I don't see why not. We need to know more about the suspects of this case."

"It doesn't hurt to shut off once in a while, Carrots." Nick said with a bit of a smile.

"I'm sure it doesn't, but if I can get even one clue, it might help this...Inspector Carmelita out a lot."

Nick just kinda smiled, and shut the cover over the window. "Well...let me know if you find anything worthwhile, I'm gonna try and catch some Z's." Nick said stretching out, brushing Judy's ears in the process before attempting to find some small comfort in the chair.

Judy didn't know how long she had been looking over the particular case files. One by one, she looked them over. Murray and Bentley had a lot of information on them, yet it didn't seem relevant. They had no known last names as they were both orphaned at a young age. But...that was literally the only thing they had in common. Murray was a tough brawn, Bentley was a scrawny genius. Murray served as the guy who apparently got them away from the police. Bentley tinkered with gadgets and was good at strategizing. If not for this Sly Cooper, she wondered if they'd even know each other really.

Sly on the other hand, had little information. Mainly just reports of what people may or may not have seen him do. From precise balancing, to handiwork with an old cane. But he also seemed to be the one who did the most dirty work. From what Judy could gather, Bentley planned their targets, Murray served as muscle to help clear out any trouble, and get them away. Sly was the one who did the actual break-in, and robbery. The list of his robberies was decently big. And it ranged all over the globe. Name after name after name she glanced through, reading of valuable items that had vanished mysteriously, and wound up likely in the hands of the Cooper Gang. But at the sight of one name, she froze.

A name known as Leo Snowbeard. She knew this name! It wasn't long ago that the ZPD had actually taken him down and imprisoned him! He was wanted for several traffic violations, domestic violence, and multiple accounts of...robbery. Sly had targeted him? She looked over the list of names and came across another familiar name. She couldn't pronounce it, but she knew that he at one point was involved with Zootopian Crime Lord, Mr. Big! Judy, now a godmother to his granddaughter, had often visited the very successful Mr. Big, and though she didn't really agree with his methods at times, there was mutual respect between the both of them, and they'd had many talks, and she did remember this name being mentioned! What was the connection? This guy was wanted for multiple accounts of robbery as well! She began to look through the list. She pulled out her phone immediately, accessing the police network, and began to run references with each name on the list...each one had one certain thing in common. They all had a criminal record...and all of them had accounts of robbery.

This seemed too good to be a coincidence. Was Sly Cooper robbing from known criminals? Judy had found some other cases of petty theft regarding Sly Cooper, but each and every name was connected by a line of history involving robbery. Judy looked up at this realization. She didn't know what to think of this. "They're...they're all robbers..."

Nick snorted a bit and found himself stirring awake, and looked to Judy. "You're still awake, Carrots? How long have you been at it?"

Judy looked to Nick and said, "Nick, Sly is only stealing from known criminals! They're thieves, Nick!"

Nick rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Carrots, how long have you been up?"

Judy opened her mouth but then looked at her phone. She'd been going over the case files for almost four hours now. "I...I guess I've been looking over this for a while now."

Nick yawned and stretched again. "Then do yourself a favor, and get some rest. We're probably going to be landing within six hours. And frankly, I don't know if I want to head out on duty with a pooped out bunny as my partner."

Judy looked to Nick, "But why would Cooper only target-"

Nick put a finger to Judy's lips. "Look Carrots, you're great at your job, and I admire that. But you're not going to do yourself any favors if you don't get the rest that you need." A playful smile spread across his lips, as the finger over her lips began to trace up her face up towards her head in between her ears. "So shut that thinker up there off, and get some rest. We'll ask ourselves those questions when we land, mmmkay?" He said with a bit of a playful attitude.

Judy kinda gave him an annoyed look, and replied, "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it?" Nick asked.

Judy was silent before slowly reaching up and taking his hand off her head, and dropping it on his own lap. "Goodnight, you dumb fox." She said turning her body away and shutting her eyes.

Nick, taking no insult to her behavior simply lay back. "Right back at you, Carrots."

* * *

Nick and Judy walked off the plane with the rest of the many animals of their size. Due to certain limitations, planes were designed in many ways, as to accommodate anyone of any species, from the tallest giraffes to the largest elephants. Judy and Nick exited into the busy airport and Nick took in a deep inhale. "Just get a whiff of that Paris air."

Judy on the other hand was a bit slower, with one ear drooping a bit. "Yup..." She wanted to say something more, but she found her lack of willpower and motivation right now preventing her from doing that.

Nick took one look at her and said, "I told you you should have gotten more rest on the plane. Look at you, Carrots." He said teasingly, and took her hand. "Come on, we'll go and get you some...expensive...airport coffee, and get you on your two feet and..." Nick trailed off as he and Judy came to see a couple larger animals in Police uniforms. Rhinoceroses. They stood there silent, and holding a white sign that read "Hopps/Wild".

Nick's ears fell as his gaze became unamused. Oh that's lovely, they spell your name right but not mine. Welcome to Paris."

As Nick said he would, Judy soon found herself sipping some coffee, and they followed the two officers to baggage claim where they reclaimed their baggage, and followed the officers outside to what appeared to be a police van. One of the officers offered to take their baggage, as another officer opened the door for them. Thanking the officer in his usual manner, Nick let Judy into the van first before following.

"I'd say the coffee is working already, Carrots. Just do me a favor," Nick said climbing in and shutting the door behind him. "When we go to bed tonight, don't stay up too...Inspector Fox, I presume?"

Nick hadn't noticed the Inspector in the van sitting across from them. The vixen sat with her legs crossed, and her hands on her lap, a look of straight business in her eyes. Maybe even more so than that of Bogo. She gave a small scoff, and spoke with a clear Latino accent. "Wow...they weren't joking. Fox and a Rabbit. I just hope that what your department says about you is true."

Judy smiled and offered a handshake Ashe spoke. "Officer Judy Hopps ma'am! And my Partner Nicholas Wilde-"

"With an 'E' at the end..." Nick said, cutting Judy off.

Judy gave a bit of an uncomfortable smile there before finishing, "...reporting for duty!"

Carmelita held her hand up, and simply said, "There's no need for the formalities. I'm interested in one thing, and one thing only. How your skills will benefit the case at hand."

"Inspector, we're ready to do what we need to do." Judy said after another small sip of her coffee.

"Well I certainly hope so, Officer Hopps, because as you likely know by now, Cooper isn't your average run of the mill criminal on the run. He's cunning, sneaky, and...well let's just say he can get to you if he knows how."

At the mention of Sly Cooper again, Judy's ears perked. "Inspector, on the flight over I had some time to do some research on our particular case. Are you aware that Sly Cooper has only been robbing targets who have a known criminal record, particularly in robbery?"

"Yes." Carmelita replied. "However, if there's one thing I don't care for, it's vigilante thinking. I don't know if Sly is doing this for justice, or just to keep up with his family heritage, but the law is the law. Cooper is in violation of it. And besides, he's stolen from more than other robbers."

"I did see some reports of petty theft, but they are in the minority. He targets other robbers far more frequently. Do you think he can be-"

"Officer Hopps, with all due respect, you are here to follow orders, and aid in the assistance of apprehending a wanted criminal. Now is not the time for second thoughts or philosophical approaches." Carmelita replied giving a bit of a stern glance at the young officer.

Judy opened her mouth, but closed it as she felt her ears droop a bit. "Of course, ma'am, I did not mean any disrespect."

Nick on the other hand took a bit of insult to that last remark and said, "Hey now, my partner's only trying to lay out options on the table. If she thinks there's a chance this guy might be worth talking to or working with in order to get him in...why not take it?"

Carmelita simply replied, "We've tried. Regardless of what you might think, the few times we've managed to put Sly into custody, he always slips by. By himself, or with the help of his team. After the first few years, I think the time for trying to talk him into turning himself in is long gone."

"Hey, you never know, I wasn't exactly the perfect guy before I got the badge." Nick replied.

To which Carmelita replied, "I am well aware of your past Nicholas, and I want you to know something right now. Had you been here in France you'd be behind bars serving that five year sentence for your tax evasion. I don't know about you two, but I take my job very seriously, and if Zootopia thought I needed help in this case, I would have debated them to the ground on why I didn't think so, but little good that will do. You're here, they think you can help me, and so I'm going to see if they're right. If you think that your job will be as easy as it was in Zootopia...I hope to give you another think coming during our time together. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a little pause. Judy gave a nervous look to Nick, who strangely had his usual composure on, and his usual smile. "Crystal clear, Inspector."

The van slowed to a stop outside a small hotel, and Carmelita leaned back into her seat before saying, "Good. Then I suggest you two get yourselves settled in quickly. We have reason to believe Cooper is going to hit our headquarters here tonight. I don't know what he wants, but we have a briefing in two hours, and I expect you both to be there, and ready to perform your duty by then."

The door opened and Nick just gave a playful salute to Inspector Fox, and hopped out, "We'll be ready to play in no time."

Judy hopped out and sighed as they accepted their baggage from the other officers. "You know Nick, I'm used to your behavior, but do you think you could maybe tone it down while we're working with officers who don't know a thing about you?"

"And ruin my fun? No chance, Carrots." Nick said as he grabbed his baggage and opened the door to the hotel, giving Judy that playful smile. "After you."

* * *

 **A quicker update than I normally will, I'm just trying to see how people are going to take this story for now. This is one of the "funner" stories I've had the pleasure of thinking up, and while I said it will go alongside the plot of the first Sly game, seeing how it's based on the COPS point of view rather than Sly's I have a feeling I am in for a challenge. Hope this is to everyone's liking so far, and I thank you all for the kind words so far! And I know there are a few typos I likely missed...I'll do my best to fix those soon...**


	3. The Stakeout

"Here's the situation." Carmelita said, laying out a map of the Police Headquarters. "While it's been a few weeks since we last saw Cooper, we have reason to believe that he's returned here and has plans to hit the Headquarters tonight. What he plans to do or take here? I don't know. But to be safe, I do have some precautions to take into effect." She looked up to a group of larger officers consisting of rhinos and hippos. "Bruce, you take your squad, and relocate everything in the evidence rooms. Lock them up in armored vans, and keep them under tight guard. I will have squad two keep close tabs on the evidence rooms in case that was what Sly is indeed targeting. If he breaks into an empty evidence room, we'll have him cornered with nowhere to go."

Judy listened closely to the instructions as Carmelita laid out her plans. She'd never heard of Sly, and had no idea how to approach the situation. She had no idea what Sly could be after, or what was exactly at stake here. But she continued as Carmelita glanced over to an Ox, and his group. "Squad three, you will report directly to all prison levels, and guard them heavily. Keep close tabs on each cell, both inside and out. I don't think we have any friends of Sly's gang, but if he's trying to break someone out, he won't find it easy."

The Ox grunted and said, "No one will leave our sights, ma'am."

Carmelita nodded and said, "I'm sure no one will." She then turned her attention on the rest of the officers in the room, including Nick and Judy. "The rest of us have the job of guarding the outside of our headquarters. If Sly is indeed going to strike at us tonight, we're not going to be caught with our pants down. I want officers anchored on each block around HQ. But look inconspicuous. I do not want to scare off Sly. If we can trap him, this might be our best attempt to capture him yet. ANd I won't let it slide past."

"We have any idea what he might be after at all?" Judy asked.

Carmelita shook her head. "Which is why I'm taking all precautions. All valuable information is being locked up, prisoners guarded, and anything worth stealing from evidence, under lock and key." She took a breath in before standing upright. "I've also taken the liberty of installing the latest defenses in cyber-security. The newly installed firewalls should prevent any attempts from Sly or his gang to obtain any useful information wirelessly. I think this covers everything for the most part. All that's needed now is to assign you your positions."

Nick smiled at Judy as Carmelita began assigning positions to each and every officer in sight. "Day one, and we might just see some action. How that for something to write home about?"

"Officer Wilde, are you paying attention?" Carmelita asked.

Nick straightened out as did Judy, the smile still on his face. "You have my undivided attention, Inspector."

"Glad to hear." She said, "I hope to see your skills in action. Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, you will cover the southwest side of HQ. Report any and all suspicious activity to me straight away. If all goes well, you might assist in the capture of one of the world's most wanted criminals."

"Back in time for lunch." Nick said with a small smile.

Carmelita slid a few weapons across the table. "Stun guns, latest make, you are authorized to use them to apprehend Sly. But he's wanted alive. Deadly force is a no go. Do I make myself clear?"

Judy took one of the stun guns and held it, before putting it in her holster. "Ma'am, we've yet to be in any case that involves such drastic measures. I can assure you, we won't disappoint you."

Carmelita didn't return Judy's small nervous smile, but did say, "I'll hold you to it. Dismissed."

* * *

"Well this is lovely." Nick said sipping some coffee as they leaned against their newly assigned police vehicle. "Standing on an empty street, in the middle of the night, little to nothing going on, an ocean away from home. You know, I had more fun the last time I was in Paris."

Nick said.

Judy gave him a look as she sipped her own coffee, and said, "You've been to Paris before?"

"While back, Carrots." Nick said, and without looking, he said, "And before you ask, yes, I was a good boy."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Judy said.

"Don't lie to me, Carrots, you're not good at it." Nick said sipping his coffee giving one of his playful smiles in the process.

Judy was about to say something, but just kinda sighed and sipped her coffee. Yeah, she would admit, that she'd not exactly been part of a stakeout quite like this. Just waiting for the criminal in question to come to them. Heck, it wasn't exactly guaranteed that the criminal in question would show up at all. Everything seemed fine to Judy. The one or two pedestrian that would come along didn't match the description, and they didn't pay off like they were involved with anything suspicious.

Nick yawned and sipped his coffee again, before licking his lips and saying, "I gotta hand it to Paris though, they do make some good coffee, and it doesn't matter how much you drink because I don't think they'll ever run out of it..."

Judy wasn't listening to her partner's ramble about coffee because something had caught her attention. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. But...she could have swore that she heard something. Her acute hearing had helped her out in more ways than one in her career as a police officer, in ways that Nick didn't even begin to understand. In fact there were times he was maybe a little jealous he couldn't hear as well as she could. What was she picking up aside from Nick's rambling? She couldn't make it looked to Nick, and whispered, "Nick! Shh..."

Nick kept rambling. "...and if their coffee doesn't get to you, their cheese can be-"

"Nick!" She said a bit sternly.

Nick looked down at her, "What? Am I really bothering you that much, Carrots?"

"I hear something!" She said a bit annoyed, and perked her ears up to try and pick up whatever sound she thought she had _heard_ before. ...she couldn't hear a thing...wait. Not so far away, she heard what appeared to be gravel tumbling on the ground. She looked in that direction, and saw a small cloud of dust falling slowly in the street light. She looked up. Nothing. And she could no longer hear anything.

Nick leaned down slowly, trying to spot whatever it was that she was looking for. "What do you hear Carrots?" He whispered.

"I thought I heard small footsteps...coming from up there," she beckoned, "But they stopped."

"Huh...odd, because I could have swore I just saw what looked like a gray tail up there."

Judy turned and looked to Nick. She had forgotten completely about his sight at night. "Nick!" She said with a big smile, "Oh I love that you're my partner! Can you see anything else?'

Nick gave a small smile and continued to scope the rooftop. "Nothing really...wait...yeah...someone's up there. Most definitely."

That was when Judy heard a faint whisper from the rooftop. And a very hushed voice. "Yeah! I-I read you...loud and...very loud."

That voice! Who was he talking to? Was this their criminal?

"Get over it Bentley, you're safe in the van. I'm the their here! I've got to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox!"

That sealed the deal. Sly Cooper was on the scene. "It's him." Judy said quietly. Nick immediately grabbed the radio, put on one of his playful sly smiles and said. "Unit Seven, to Big Fox, come in, Suspect Zero is on the premises. Please confirm."

Carmelita's voice came in annoyed. "Officer Nick, take this seriously, or you won't have the kindest report given to your Chief back home."

Judy grabbed the radio from Nick, "Inspector, he's here. No joke."

"What do you see, Officer Hopps?" Carmelita asked.

"I have confirmed him in contact with the suspect, Bentley. My partner spotted him on the roof seconds ago."

"You heard him? Carmelita asked with a bit of an impressed tone. "Not bad, Officer. What can you report?"

"Not much, only that he's after some sort of file."

Carmelita's voice spoke away from the radio. She was with a surveillance team. She had all eyes on nearly every security camera in the building. "Get the ventilation shaft camera on monitor five right now." She then spoke back on the radio. "Judy, move your unit to the west side near the fire escape." She then made a small broadcast. "This is Inspector Fox, all units move to the west face, get ready for any possible contact."

Nick smiled at his Partner. "Why to go with the hearing, clever bunny."

Judy immediately got in the car with Nick, and said, "I just hope that whatever Sly's after is under protection."

"Relax Carrots, the Inspector said she had everything under lock and key. This their is gonna be might disappointed he came here."

Judy broadcast all radio transmissions on the police radio, and listened in as Nick positioned his car alongside a blockade that was starting to form on the west side. The voices were coming through the radio.

"Reposition the camera a few degrees...there he is. Target confirmed, Sly Cooper is in the ventilation."

Inspector's voice chuckled a bit through the radio. "Nice try, Ringtail. You won't get by my upgraded security systems."

However a moment later, a voice said in an alarmed tone, "Ma'am, security grids are coming offline!"

"What?"

"I don't know how...wait...I'm locked out! I can't re-establish a connection...someone's hacked into the system!'

"You told me that our cyber-security was up to date!" Carmelita said annoyed.

"It was!" The other voice called out.

Nick heard everything and said, "Sounds like things are getting ugly."

Carmelita's voice sighed through the radio, and said, "Do what you can to re-establish our security systems. I'm going in!"

"She's going in?" Judy asked.

Just as she said that, Nick got out of the car and looked up. He's heading out of the office window up above..."

As he said that, who would appear, but Carmelita herself. "Criminal!" She shouted, and dropped onto a nearby balcony, her stun gun aimed right at the raccoon in the shadows. A spotlight lit up the area from below, revealing the block of police vehicles down below. Sly Cooper, the raccoon looked down, and just gave it all a smirk as if he'd seen it a hundred times before. Judy studied the figure. He wore a black mask over his eyes, and a navy blue cap. That same color was on a slim and light jacket he wore, which was tucked into some gray trousers. In his hands, he held a single yellow office folder, and what appeared to be a large cane, with a metal tipped C at the very end of it.

He took one look at Carmelita and smiled. If she saw the smile, she didn't return it or seem to care. "You foolish raccoon..." Carmelita said. "You've been caught red-handed."

"Ahh, Carmelita." Sly said with a suave voice. "Haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay."

"Which reminds me," Carmelita said, going straight to the point. "You need to return the Firestone of India to its rightful owners."

Sly just rested his large cane on his shoulders, and didn't stop smiling. "Aww, and I was gonna give it to you as a little token of my...hey...you know, that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching."

Judy frowned at this whole thing. Yeah, it was clear that these two were well acquainted with each other, Sly even seemed to enjoy toying with her, or flirting in a playful way. In ways that reminded her of Nick. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that, but she kept her eyes on Sly.

"You think?" Carmelita asked, still taking no hint of amusement at Sly's cheeky comments. "This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You oughta try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up our little rendezvous?" Sly asked, crossing his arms.

"Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars." Carmelita retorted.

Sly smiled and said, "Love to stick around and chat...but I just dropped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough."

With that, Sly dropped down a level of the fire escape, and Carmelita shouted through the radio, "All units! Apprehend Sly at all costs!"

The police down in the blockade immediately sprung to action. Some began to run up the staircase, while others grabbed some stun guns, took aim, and began to fire at a target that was now running in the shadows. No one hit their target. Judy looked, trying to find any sign of the Raccoon, but only Nick seemed to have any success, firing a few shots, but missing. "Dang, that guy is fast!" He said under his breath.

Judy was taken by surprise when suddenly their car was backed into, taking them both by surprise. This was a fine time for someone to crash into their car. Judy looked behind her, before she realized the two back doors opened to briefly reveal a green turtle siting in front of a wall of computer monitors, and a hippo at the wheel of the van. However before she could jump in, the raccoon jumped from car to car, knocking an officer or two out with that large cane, before jumping into the back of the van, shouting, "Let's get out of here, Murray!"

"The Murray is on it!" The hippo shouted and as the doors slammed, the van drove away at full speed.

Judy growled, but Nick was already in their damaged patrol car. "Carrots, you coming? Still drives."

Judy wouldn't be able to open the now smashed door of the car, so she clambered over the hood of the car, before jumping through the window that Nick had rolled down ahead of time. Already, a few police cars were off in hot pursuit of the van that just moments ago had crashed the scene. Judy sat herself down, and quickly clicked her seatbelt, and without waiting for a word, Nick slammed on the gas pedal, and after a small turning maneuver, they were speeding down the streets along with the other police cars as Carmelita's voice came in on the radio. "All units in pursuit, remember that the Cooper Gang is to be taken unharmed. Keep on him!"

Nick was in his serious mode, but even in that mode, Judy saw him put on a playful smile, and say playfully, though not in a radio, "Time to take down some criminals...unit seven style."

Three minutes of pursuit passed, and after a moment, there was a crash. Behind all the cars, Nick and Judy couldn't see what happened, but after a moment, they got a glimpse of the Cooper van, and saw the back doors open, and Sly and Bentley working on something, before dropping something into the street. Nick saw them drop it, and said, "Hold onto you fur, Carrots!" And gave a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding another oncoming car, and landing themselves right behind the Cooper van. The other two cars that were chasing, we're not so fortunate as the small orb that was dropped sparked, and both cars in pursuit shorted out before slowing to a halt.

Judy frowned as she looked behind them, realizing they were now the only car on the tail of the van. "Looks like they somehow managed to disable those cars!" She called to Nick.

"If I had to guess, looked like a small EMP device. Don't know how they managed to make something like that, but we'll stay on these guys, Carrots!"

However the Cooper gang had different plans, and after a small salute to the two officers in pursuit was seen by Sly, the van dropped something from underneath them, before the two doors shut. No one had seen what dropped though, and so Nick and Judy kept up the speed.

"Stay on them, Nick!" Judy said as she drew her stun gun, ready to use it if necessary. However after a moment, there were four loud popping noises and Nick temporarily had to regain control of the car.

Judy looked to him with a confused look. "What was that?"

Nick was struggling to control the vehicle now, and with eyes wide, he simply said, "Don't ask me, I didn't do anything!"

Shortly afterward there came a strong smell of burning rubber, and Judy looked out the window. Sly had managed to somehow puncture all four tires of their car. Judy looked ahead as the van drew further and further away, before Nick sighed and brought the car to a halt. For a moment they just sat there, before Nick said, "So who's gonna be the bearer of bad news?"

Judy took a breath in, and grabbed the radio. "This is unit seven, requesting a tow truck...we have four flats. Suspects no longer in sight."

There was silence, before Carmelita's calm voice simply said, "Understood. Hang tight, Unit Seven, we have a lot of officers to pick up. We'll get to you soon."

Nick raised his eyebrows a bit and said, "That's it? The Cooper Gang gets away and there's no scolding? You're taking this rather well, Inspector."

"We're sorry." Judy said, "They got us by surprise."

Carmelita's voice simply said, "You get used to it, officers. We'll grab you soon. We have a lot to go over to figure out what their next move will be."

Judy sighed and sat back in her seat. Well, at least Carmelita seemed to be a bit more on the understanding side, and maybe not as stern as Bogo back home. But she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. They had come close to getting this Sly Cooper. And Sly? He just toyed with them until the very end. She sighed, suddenly wanting her coffee, and said, "You know...I may just be very happy when this is all over. Just...who is this Cooper?"

"I don't know." Nick said, before giving her a playful smile. "But I like him."

Judy just growled and tugged her ears over her eyes. "I just knew you were going to say that."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter three, while I'm here, I might as well clear up a few questions in the reviews and messages that have been asked of me regarding this story. Firstly, yes, I'm aware that in Zootopia, only mammals were anthropomorphic, which would make characters like Bentley rather...questionable. Well...for the sake of believability, I'm just gonna say I'm lamp shading it. Just kinda bending the rules there. One of my friends also motioned to the fact that combining fictional places like Zootopia with real world locations like Paris might seem a bit strange, but again...I'm just bending the rules for the sake of writing a fun story. I think those were the two major problems that were asked of me. But if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! Hope you're all enjoying the story. I'm doing my best to keep each character within their personalities and whatnot. Hope I'm doing well enough there. See you guys in Chapter 4!**


	4. A New Lead

Judy and Nick entered the now bustling with activity halls of the Police Headquarters that was just robbed. Judy seemed a bit down in spirit as they walked past officers left and right who were dusting for prints, or trying to find any hint of evidence that might point them in a direction to better understand why Sly had decided to rob this HQ in particular. Though Judy was more focused on how annoyed she was at her partner, who was just being himself, trying to lighten the mood, only in all the wrong ways.

"All I'm saying is that the guy obviously knows how to deal with Law Enforcement. You know, I used to be somewhat like that, it's just a little mutual respect for the guy, that's all-"

Judy stopped and gave him her very annoyed glare. "Nick...just shut up."

Nick put his paws up in a little defense and said, "Okay, forget what I just said, Carrots, but hey...look on the bright side. Bogo certainly gave us a challenge with this one, eh? I'm honestly quite excited for what's ahead."

"If we get another chance, Nick." Judy said as they resumed walking. "Our one lead is gone. We came here, ready to catch Cooper raiding this HQ. Now, he's gone! Off to wherever he's decided to go."

"Carrots, it's only our first night here. We got two months here in Paris, we'll find him, don't you worry. It'll just take longer than we would have liked." Nick said with his reassuring smile, a smile he didn't always wear, but Judy liked it when he did.

Judy was about to say something as they entered the office of Inspector Carmelita Fox, but she was cut off by the Inspector. "I often forget that rabbits have rather incredible hearing. Well done, Officer Hopps. If you were under my jurisdiction, I'd have half the mind to promote you to acting sergeant."

Nick smiled and nudged his partner, and said, "There, you hear that, Carrots? The higher ups like you. Maybe tonight wasn't such a letdown after all."

"Hardly." Carmelita said. "Sly was successful in taking something, but I can't figure out why he took it. There's nothing of value in the file he stole."

"How'd he get into the vault?" Nick asked, beckoning to the large vault with a huge stack of paper on the outside of it, and another officer taking inventory it seemed like.

Carmelita answered, "Our mainframe as you likely know was hacked into. I thought our updated security systems would have been enough to capture Cooper, but if there's one thing I've learned over the last few years on this case, it's that I shouldn't underestimate his team. You may not think much of the turtle, but Bentley knows machines. He found a way into our system, and it likely didn't take him long. We won't make that same mistake twice."

"I still wish we could have tracked him a bit longer." Judy said. "I feel we let you down."

"Officer Hopps, you will cease the behavior at once." Carmelita said a bit sternly. "And you will stick this into your head that had you not warned us that he was on the premises, we likely would not have been able to keep tabs on him, or know that he was inside at all."

Judy was silent for a moment, before offering a small smile, "Thanks Inspector."

"Now if that is all, I think you've done enough for the night. Rest well, we have a lot of work up ahead of us. And if we want to stay on Cooper's tail, you'll need every last bit of energy you have."

That was when the officer behind Carmelita closed the vault and said, "Ma'am, it's confirmed. It's all he took."

"You double checked?" Carmelita asked, turning her attention to the officer behind her.

"I triple-checked, ma'am. There is nothing else missing."

Carmelita rubbed her chin. "That just doesn't make sense! Cooper isn't a fool, he wouldn't take anything from the vault that wouldn't benefit him...how does this one case file benefit him?"

"What did he take?" Judy asked.

"A case file." Carmelita said. "If it were anyone else's file, maybe I'd understand a bit, or have a lead of who he might be targeting, but the file in question that's missing is...well...it's his."

"His own? Is it really that important to him?" Nick asked.

"Importance doesn't factor in. There's no logic in this decision. He knows that even if he makes off with this case file, he will still be in the system as a wanted criminal, and as far as I can tell, there's nothing in that file that Sly doesn't already know." Carmelita resumed her gaze to the two officers before her. "In fact, the only thing I can imagine really being inside that file, aside from documents from the orphanage he grew up at, are detailed witness accounts as to the incident with his family?"

"Incident?" Judy asked.

Carmelita sighed and took a seat at her desk, turning on her computer. "Sly Cooper may be a criminal mastermind, but even I won't deny that he doesn't have it pretty hard. His family was brutally murdered when he was very young."

"Murdered?" Judy asked, not expecting to hear such a thing.

Carmelita nodded. "He had no living relatives at the time, at least none that could be found, and with that, he was given to the town orphanage, where he'd grow up for most of his life. I assume you know the story from there for the most part. He met Bentley and Murray there, and one night, the three of them...just vanished. They weren't heard from again until Sly took up his family's habit of thieving."

"Do we know who killed them?" Judy asked, hopping up on a seat and resting her hands on Carmelita's desk.

"We do." Carmelita said, typing in a few words into her computer, and before too long, five photos appeared on the desktop. The photos were dated, and old, but it was all she had in the system. "These five. I don't know how deep your system is over in Zootopia, but these five are on the most wanted lists of most countries out there right now." She beckoned to each one as she read their names aloud. "Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, this one...we only have an alias of, known as the Panda King, and as for this one...I don't get the name. Clockwerk."

"Wait...I know some of those names." Nick said as each name was said.

"You know these criminals?" Judy asked a bit in shock.

Nick shook his head. "Know them? Oh no no no, nor do I want to. Let's just say that their names aren't exactly unknown in the criminal world."

"To a lot of officers, the Fiendish Five As we call them aren't exactly unknown to us." Carmelita said pulling up details on each of the members. "Thing is, they're on the most wanted list for a reason, and despite some of the best officers on the case...they've never been caught. We get one scrap of information that leads to their whereabouts, and we race in, only to find them one step ahead of us."

Judy frowned and then theorized, "You don't think Sly could be targeting them, do you?"

"Sly?" Carmelita said. "Well if he is, he'd color me impressed. Sly's very talented, but to take on a group such as the Fiendish Five...it's a suicide mission. Sly's a talented thief, but he's no killer. These five on the other hand...they won't hesitate." Carmelita sighed, and said, "But the thing is...I cannot think of any other reason why Sly would willingly take his own case file. It's the most accessible file that would link him to the Fiendish Five. But even with it, there's not much info on the five in question. The five separate files of each member are kept under maximum security. I don't think Even Sly would have had what it takes to have gotten them. Carmelita sighed and she picked up a nearby piece of folded blue paper, and just held it in her hand. "So he robbed us instead."

"What's that?" Nick asked beckoning to the folded up piece of paper in Carmelita's hand. "Evidence?"

"Not much when it comes to evidence, more than it is a calling card." Carmelita said, before showing them that the piece of paper was shaped similar to that of a raccoon's head. "Sly has a habit of leaving them wherever he strikes." She sighed and crumbled the paper in her hand. "I've amassed quite a collection." She said with dry sarcasm.

"Do we have any idea where Sly will go from here?" Judy asked.

"Your theory is pretty much the same as mine, Hopps." Carmelita said. "The file he took, the history with his family, it all point to Sly targeting the Fiendish Five, but which one? There's no way of knowing. And even with reported sightings, there's not much we can do to predict which one Sly will hit. We'd be shooting in the dark."

"Well I'm no criminal mastermind, but like any normal minded person, I'd assume that he'd likely hit the closest target first." Nick said. "Just seems easier and quicker."

"And I agree with you, Wilde." Carmelita said. "But as I just said, we don't have any known locations. In fact, of the five, we only know the general locations of two potential targets. Mz. Ruby is rumored to be hiding in the jungles of Haiti, but we've yet to come across any trace of her, and the Panda King? Good luck in the search, but he's somewhere in China. Both are quite a ways away. We have no known location of the remaining three. And we can't afford to just go shooting in the dark."

"Where can we find a lead?" Judy asked herself , as she tapped her foot a few times, trying to think of anything, when Nick's face suddenly got bright.

"Why didn't I think of him sooner? I think I may know a guy who has an idea of where to go!"

Judy and Carmelita looked at Nick. "You do?" Judy asked. "Where?"

"Well you remember when I said that I've been here before? Let's just say that in the short while I was here, I got acquainted with a few locals. And there is a guy I know...who's got enough connections to perhaps have heard a word or two on some possible whereabouts, while keeping his good name on the line in the eyes of the law."

"Who is this?" Carmelita asked.

"Don't know if you've heard of him. The name is Dimitri Lousteau. The guy digs painting, but he owns a small night club a bit of a ways away, and though he's more on the tame side, he's got connections to some Klaww Gang or whatnot. Typical Black Market dealers. He might have a scrap of information, or two."

"Then we should pay him a visit immediately."

"Whoa!" Nick said holding a paw up. "No can do, Ms. Fox. We may not have spoken in some time, but he sees three police officers walking into his club? No way he'll speak. My suggestion? Let me go to his little club, I'll try and get reacquainted with him, and see if he's heard a few things."

"Let you walk into a club, run by a potential criminal alone?" Judy asked. "No way, Nick. Not happening."

"Carrots, relax." Nick said. "I know Dimitri well enough to the point that he won't spring any goons on me. Heck, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even know I'm in law enforcement. I'll put on something a little more comfortable," he said slipping his aviators down over his eyes, "Head over to the club as an average tourist looking to get reacquainted with a small friend, and see if he's heard a thing or two."

"I don't like this plan, Wilde." Carmelita said, but sat back in her chair, "But I will trust your judgement in this matter. If you find out a location, report it to me immediately. If we can find even one location that's a potential target...we will leave for it in the early morning."

"We?" Judy asked. "Ma'am, I was under the impression that Nick and I were staying in Paris."

"You two have been assigned to my case, have you not? And while yes, technically your jurisdiction in this matter is limited to Paris, I'll pull a few strings." She pointed to Judy. "You have a hearing that none of my other officers can relate to. It could give us an edge. As for your partner...I guess I shouldn't just leave him twiddling his thumbs here while we chase Cooper. I'm sure he's got his uses."

Nick just kinda gave an unamused look. "You're sure I have my uses. Well I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or something else, but I'll take it for what it is, and not waste anymore time here." He the took his aviators off and said, "I got a club to hit up, I'll be in contact."

* * *

About an hour later, Nick was in his casual clothing, standing outside a large club, the neon signs lit up the streets which were damp from a little pouring rain. While there was very little activity going on outside, apart from maybe a relative few enjoying a cigarette near the entrance, all activity was inside the club. Loud music could be heard through the walls, and you could see the inhabitants of the club by the Windows, drinking, dancing, and just having their usual nightly fun. Nick tried to gather himself. Truthfully, he had no idea if Dimitri would even recognize him, as they'd not spoken since Nick had come to France, and that was nearly ten years ago. Nick was even surprised he remembered Dimitri at all.

But he was here, and he had a goal. Hopefully it wasn't a goal that couldn't be achieved. Nick took a deep breath, and relaxed, straightening out his shirt, putting on some shades, despite it being the middle of the night, and approached the club doors, and pushed them open. He flashed an ID at a large gorilla at the entrance, and made his way into the club, getting a better look at the place.

It was just a normal night at first glance. But if Nick remembered anything, for all he knew, Dimitri was likely doing some subtle underground dealing in whatever goods he was dealing. Nick didn't remember exactly how Dimitri ran this place, but if he soaked his feet in the water long enough, he'd probably remember a good amount and have enough to bust Dimitri. But that wasn't why he was here.

He straightened his glasses and looked around, trying to get a view of Dimitri. Dancers, bartenders, youth, a weasel who had one too many, likely tourists, Judy Hopps, the restro- Judy?

"Hi Nick!"

Nick jumped a bit as his partner stood right in front of him with a small smile that held no regrets. "Judy?" He exclaimed, raising his aviators over his eyes, "What are you doing here?!" He called out over the exceedingly loud music. He was actually surprised it didn't seem to bother his partner's sense of hearing, before he realized she had a couple earplugs in her ears.

However, she still heard him, because she just said, "I'm making sure my partner doesn't get into any trouble!"

Nick growled a bit, and rubbed his face, clenching the fur near his eyes. He hated it when Judy did this. She had a habit of doing things...well faster than Nick could comprehend. He had traveled with Judy to the hotel together, had changed out of his uniform, made sure she was there at the hotel still, and now...here she was. This wasn't exactly a first. She just got around in ways Nick couldn't even comprehend how. He sighed, and took Judy's hand and pulled her to an area where the music didn't blare as much. "Judy, you don't get it. If Dimitri finds out I'm a cop now, there's no way he'll share information with me! We won't have a lead."

Judy just smiled and said, "I know, but who's going to suspect we're cops? Casual clothes, here with a good friend, completely off duty!" She said giving one of her smart smiles that Nick couldn't care for. But Judy got a little serious afterward, "Look Nick, I know what's at stake here, we've been through a lot on the job. But as charismatic as you are, I don't want you wind up in any sort of trouble. If they do find out who you are...you're not going to be here without a little backup."

Nick opened his mouth and just sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I guess it would be stupid to try and talk you out of it. Fine. But you follow my lead, we're not exactly in Bunnyburrow anymore."

"Nick, I've lived almost an entire year in Zootopia, I know the atmosphere of a night club." Judy said, crossing her arms a bit unamused.

"Not quite like this. And Carrots...you know I hate it when you pull the whole speeding rabbit thing, right?" Nick asked, crossing his arms a bit.

"That is partly why I do it." Judy simply said, much to Nick's disdain.

"Help me keep an eye out for Dimitri. I just hope he recognizes me." Nick replied, returning his attention to the task at hand.

"What's he look like?" Judy asked, standing side him.

"Well he's pretty tall, he's an iguana, he enjoys his cigarettes. Oh...and don't be surprised if he's wearing something...outdated as far as fashion is concerned. He's got his head in stuck in the 70's."

Judy looked around, and suddenly toward the back, a door opened, and a large purple iguana walked into the room...but that was putting it lightly. He wasn't so much walking, as he was, jive dance walking. His arms and legs flung in rhythm to the music that played as he approached his bar. Judy tapped Nick's back. "I think I got a positive match."

"Where?" Nick asked turning to look.

Judy continued to watch the iguana behind the bar as he walked, and mingled with the bartenders and a few patrons. She just frowned. "Who does this guy think he is? He's acting ridiculous!"

Nick saw who she was referring to, and he gave a small smile. "That's him all right. Told you he was a work of art."

"Hardly." Judy said, catching in on some random nonsensical phrases he was saying out loud. "What do we do now?"

"Follow my lead." Nick replied, once again lowering his aviators in his usual manner.

Judy slowly followed him as he approached a bar about his size, nearby a much larger bar, where the larger residents of the city drank their drinks, seemingly ignoring the loud atmosphere. Nick leaned against the bar as Dimitri seemingly danced down the stairs of the larger bar areas, muttering to himself, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Judy still couldn't make out what on Earth he was saying, but she didn't ask. It didn't seem relevant. For all she knew, Dimitri was under the influence of some sort of drug. She hoped that wasn't the case, as that would only question the validity of whatever this Dimitri spoke...if he spoke at all.

Nick gave a small whistle, and smacked the bar to get his attention, and said, "Barkeep, how about a little pint?"

Dimitri heard the call and turned around with a look that mirrored annoyance. "Barkeep?! You're barking at the wrong tree, bro. I do not pour the frivolous liquor that your body wants! I run the house!"

Nick raised his aviators, and simply said, "Still the same as I can tell."

Dimitri cocked his head and simply said, "The same? Dimitri knows not of the same. Dimitri only moves forward- I feel like I should know of you, but I cannot tell who you are."

"Nicholas Wilde? Ten years ago? A little business meeting?"

"Wilde?" Dimitri asked "I know that name...you bring bad business to my business. You scammed me!" He said shaking his fists in frustration. "Loss of profit, two months to get back on track! You can now leave without your pint! Go!"

"Easy does it, big guy, I'm not here for anymore business...left the hustling business a while back." Nick said leaning forward.

Judy then hopped up on a seat, and said, "Mr. Lousteau, we need your help. We're wondering if you can help us find some...acquaintances we're looking for."

Dimitri took one look at Judy, and said, "What? Who is this?"

Nick looked at Judy a bit in surprise. "Oh her? Oh, well...I call her carrots for short, but her name is..."

"Judy." Judy said not bothering to conceal her name. "Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you."

"Hopps?" Dimitri asked, frowning a bit in confusion, "What are you doing with this fox scum?"

"Well, that's a little rude way to put it, don't you think? I mean he isn't exactly, perfect, but he's a charmer." Judy said giving out one of her more chipper performances. She nudged Nick a bit, "Imagine. You a scumbag?"

Nick attempted to chuckle, not really taking much amusement to the scene now unfolding here, but he simply leaned forward. "Listen Dimitri, we do need your help. We're looking for three people, and if I remember you well enough, I have a feeling you might have an idea of where they might be..." As Nick spoke, Dimitri simply took a puff of his cigarette and blew it right back into Nick's face, who coughed a bit as the smoke enveloped around him.

"And why should I help you?" Dimitri asked. "What's in it for Dimitri? Wait. I don't want anything. Nicholas Wilde will not outfox me again! You and your bunny-friend can hop on out of here!"

"Please." Judy said. "We just need a moment of your time. If you can tell us if you know the whereabouts of anyone we're looking for, we will leave, no questions asked, and we won't come back." Judy said,, before trying to sweeten up her words. "I mean..the moment I walked in here and saw you,...I knew we could count on your help. You're a wealthy, successful businessman, who only wants good times. You even dress like it."

Judy honestly had no idea if this was helping or not, but at as she spoke, Dimitri's eyes started to lighten up with some sort of inner joy it seemed.

"Yes...Dimitri is very successful, only wants for people to have good time. You, sister, have a gift of looking into people!" Nick just kinda looked at Judy with a weird look as Dimitri soaked in the compliments, before Dimitri came back and said, "Okay...Who are you looking for? I might know some things."

"We're looking for a Raleigh, Muggshot, or Clockwerk." Judy said.

At the sound of those names, Dimitri coughed and dropped his cigarette from his mouth onto the bar. He then gave a sharper look to Judy. "Nobody but NOBODY wants to find ANYONE of the Fiendish Five! ...Unless you're a copper! Has my establishment been compromised?! You will not find anything here!"

"Okay Dimitri, calm down." Nick said.

"And to think...that Wilde would go from hustling to copping? I'm just glad I could see your true colors before I gave you any information you seek!"

Judy hopped u, "Okay! You got us! We're cops, but we're off duty, and frankly, I don't care what you're up to. We're tracking someone, and we have reason to believe he's looking for the Fiendish Five! We need to find him before anything troubling happens! Now can you help us or not?!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Only if I get guaranteed protection from all prosecution in this matter!" Dimitri said, almost not even missing a beat.

"Dimitri, we're not even looking to prosecute you!" Nick said. "You help us, we'll walk out that door, you won't see us again."

Dimitri looked at them intensely, before leaning down and saying a bit more calm. "I do not know where they are...but the name Raleigh does sound familiar."

Judy looked a bit down, but looked at him and said, "Please. Any bit of information helps."

Dimitri lit another cigarette, and replied, "There are reports of ships that go through a stormy sea, into a storm they cannot avoid. A storm that never ends, before the ship is overrun by an amphibious their who sinks the ship. The name Raleigh appears often in that rumor...he's very close. Near Wales. An area known as the Welsh Triangle. Lots of bad mojo about that area..."

"The Welsh Triangle?" Nick asked.

"That's all I've heard." Dimitri said, before standing up to his full height. "And that's all I know...if another member of the Fiendish Five is in the vicinity...no one would know. You'll have to find the others by some other means."

Judy looked to Nick and said, "It's a shot in the dark, but it looks like we're going to Wales..."

"Then go to Wales!" Dimitri said, "But leave my establishment now! If I see you again...I won't be so understanding. Be gone!"

They didn't need to be told twice. As they left the club, and Judy took the earplugs out of her ears, Nick sighed, and took off his aviators. "Well that could have gone worse."

"I think you owe me a little apology, told you you might need my help." She said with a small smile.

Nick sighed and tried to hold it back, but a small smile came out, "Okay clever bunny. You were right, and I was wrong...for once. You have a radio I can borrow to get in touch with the Inspector?"

Judy smiled and reached into her pocket to take out a small radio that she was wearing under her shirt. Nick knew she'd likely have something like that. He accepted the radio, and spoke up as they approached their vehicle. "Inspector...it may not be the much, but we got a close target. We're going to Wales."

* * *

 **I'm gonna try to do weekly updates. If I get slow, I'm gonna try and shoot for regular Friday releases, but so far, nothing really in stone. Hope you guys liked the little surprise Cameo. I only hope I did him justice. Dimitri is a fun character, but he is HARD to write, because I still don't know how to really capture his character, and I wasn't exactly sure to what extent that he and Nick would know each other, so I hope I made that fun as well.**

 **I'm sure I'll have a lot of questions to answer after this one, but one question came up in a guest review not too long ago, that I might as well answer. Particularly about size. I picture Sly and Carmelita to be roughly slightly bigger than Nick. I don't wanna say they're in their game size, but they're not exactly Zootopian size.**

 **Another thing I will go ahead and say is that some of you may be wondering why I'm not exactly laying out the whole story or background of the Cooper Gang out like it is. Firstly, it's to come. I like gradual reveals, rather than just laying it all on the line. It's a story thing. Secondly, there a times I'm not sure if it's needed or if it fits. Example, Carmelita knowing about Cooper's family murder. I can explain myself there in certain ways, but I've used up enough words. I hope you liked this update, and I'll see you guys next week hopefully.**


	5. Outside the Box

The fact that Judy was all the way across the sea was impressive enough. But she hadn't exactly expected to be going from one country to another in such a short amount of time. She had enough time that morning to give her parents a quick shout and tell them a bit about her little experience so far, and how she'd be going to England very soon, and made sure to tell them not to call her while on duty. She'd made that mistake once, and was not going to let that happen again.

On the plane, Carmelita had been in contact with a certain officer in Wales who shared some information with her, while Judy and Nick caught up on some much needed rest. Judy hadn't been told it, but she could already begin to see that this would be a long couple of months, that would likely be run on very little rest, and lots of coffee when it was made available. In the moments before the plane landed, Carmelita took the liberty of informing both Judy and Nick of her contact, a Sgt. Nicholas Angel, who had lately been tasked with investigating several cold cases regarding the mysterious disappearances of several commercial vessels in the Welsh Triangle.

"He reports that there's been an unusual amount of weather in the area. A record has been set for a consistent amount of rainfall in the area. Most unusual, and suspicious." Carmelita said, going through some files.

"What I don't get is why commercial vessels are going in at all. If there's inclement weather in the area, shouldn't vessels be redirected away from it?" Nick asked.

"They should, but in most cases, the only real factor is rainfall. It isn't until the ship actually sails for a small amount of time through this rain that the weather turns extreme. And in other cases, there are unconfirmed reports of the weather...following the ship." Carmelita said.

"Weather chasing ships?" Judy asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"No it does not." Carmelita said, before laying out all the details she had of the suspected target of Sly Cooper. "But if this Raleigh is behind something, it may give us some answers. Here's what we know. Raleigh is a genius inventor, and chief machinist amongst the Fiendish Five, and is wanted for more counts of piracy than I care to count. His criminal record is a mile long. If his track record is as impressive as his machines, we might have to start thinking outside the usual box."

"What exactly do you mean, Inspector?" Nick asked, sitting back as the plane began its decent.

"What I mean, is that there have been experiments in influencing the weather before. For better or for worse. For all we know, Raleigh may have just taken the first step in truly learning how to influence weather patterns." Carmelita said sitting back, and closing the file on Raleigh.

"This sounds like a major problem." Judy said. "If Raleigh has indeed begun something as extreme as influencing weather, who knows just how big a threat he can become? This goes beyond simple piracy, he could very well upset vital weather cycles th-"

"Officer Hopps, I understand your concern, but remember our first priority as to why we're here." Carmelita said.

Judy frowned in confusion. "Inspector, I understand the urgency to apprehend Cooper and his gang, but if he's potentially targeting this member of the Fiendish Five, would it not be logical to perhaps...work together? For all we know, Raleigh could seriously affect the planet with whatever he's made."

"We don't even know if Raleigh is the first member that Sly will be targeting." Carmelita replied. "Or if he's even targeting these five at all. Remember, we only have theories. Besides, even if we wanted to bust Raleigh of whatever operation he's running, it's not in our jurisdiction right now. Which is why we've teamed together with Sgt. Angel."

"And what does Angel have for us?" Nick said poking fun at the last name in his tone.

"If all goes well, leads. A layout of the suspected area that Raleigh is hiding in, or good news in general." Carmelita replied.

Shortly afterward, the plane landed, and they were greeted by a white wolf, who took his cap off as Carmelita approached. One look at the wolf, and one could tell he took his job very seriously. He didn't smile, the officers behind him looked slightly intimidated by his stance, and even as he approached to greet the Inspector, it was straight to business. He extended his hand and spoke in a nonchalant, manner. "Inspector Carmelita Fox, welcome to England. My name is Sgt. Nicholas Angel, I was told to pick you and your team up, as well as brief you on what we know so far of the wanted criminal, Sir Raleigh."

Carmelita shook the hand, and gave a small nod, "Thank you, Sergeant." She then beckoned to Judy and Nick, ad replied, "My team on this case, Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde."

Sgt. Angel gave them a brief nod, and once again said "Welcome."

"Thank you, heard Wales is nice this time of the year." Nick said in his usual sarcastic manner, but if Sgt. Angel was amused, he didn't show it. In fact Judy could have swore that Nick had just earned himself a glare from the Sergeant.

Carmelita ignored Nick's remark and began to walk with the wolf, and asked, "What do you know so far?"

"Evidence unfortunately hasn't been very easy to come by. Continued rainfall and treacherous waters make mounting a full investigation into the land rather difficult." As they approached a vehicle for them to take, Sgt. Angel opened up a file as the three officers got in before him. Sgt. Angel followed and pulled out a few aerial photographs. "We've managed some reconnaissance missions, but not much else. We've picked up some photographs of a strange aerial device we aren't able to identify. It's theorized that this may be a machine that we suspect may be influencing the weather in the immediate area. We've been working on a plan to infiltrate the area, and investigate closer, and perhaps shut down the machine, but last night we've had other trouble in the area."

"What kind of trouble, Sergeant?" Carmelita asked.

Sgt. Angel handed a photograph to Carmelita. "Though we've shut down all roads leading into the area, and redirecting oceanic traffic around the affected area, someone managed to get through. We don't know who it is, but aerial photographs captured that van on a direct route to the suspected hideout."

Carmelita took one look at the van, before looking up to Judy and Nick, and showing them the photograph. Judy and Nick took one look and though it was somewhat small, they could barely recognize the distinct shape, color, and size of the Cooper van. They were here. Sly was indeed targeting Raleigh. Their theory had been right!

Carmelita lay the photograph on her lap and said, "Sergeant, the van belongs to wanted thief, Sly Cooper and his gang."

Sgt. Angel frowned and said, "I know the name, but what is Sly Cooper doing in Wales?"

Judy sat forward, "We have reason to believe he's targeting each member of the Fiendish Five. He recently hit a Headquarters in Paris, yet only took his own case file in the robbery. The Case file lists details of his apparent past, and lists the Fiendish Five. We believe he stole it to identify and locate each member."

"And if he and Raleigh tangle, we may be able to get two birds with one stone." Nick said. "But we need to act fast."

Carmelita cleared her throat. "Officer Hopps is correct, Sergeant." She took in a breath and said, "It looks like Dimitri's lead has paid off. He's here, and we're going to make sure he doesn't have an easy escape."

Nick frowned a bit and said, "Beg your pardon, but what I just said...if we let him get to Raleigh, we don't we let them tango for a bit, before moving in and apprehending them both."

"Officer Wilde, we are unaware of what Cooper's current motivation is." Carmelita said. "We don't know if Raleigh is a target. For all we know...Cooper may join Raleigh's operation, and jeopardize more lives."

"The guy is responsible for taking part in his father's murder!" Nick said. "I may not know him personally, but I can tell you, that Sly won't have any interest in joining with a man who for all we know, ruined his life. It doesn't make sense!"

Carmelita sternly spoke up, "Whether Cooper is targeting Raleigh or not, we must find him before he decides to do anything with Raleigh. Target or not. We can't let a potential alliance form, and just because Raleigh took part in the death of his father, Cooper isn't excused from the law." Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Judy put a paw on her partner's lap as if to try and calm him. Carmelita continued. "We need to mobilize quickly. Sgt. Angel, do you have units outside the perimeter?"

"Yes Inspector." Sgt. Angel replied, "But the weather has proven treacherous. This operation must be delicately done, or we risk the lives of our officers to potential floods. We don't know how they do it, but we believe they can detect us, and influence the weather in our location."

Carmelita growled and continued to talk with the sergeant, but Nick just looked away. Judy could tell her partner was annoyed, maybe even frustrated. Judy...honestly couldn't blame him. She was feeling some small frustration too. By each and every means, Raleigh was the more potent target. If they were working with an officer who was working to take him down...wouldn't he be the focus? Instead, Carmelita seemed focused on taking down Cooper. Judy didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it almost seemed like she was hellbent on capturing him.

When Nick and Judy got a moment to themselves on the road, during a brief rest stop, Judy approached her partner, who had been unusually silent. "Nick, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nick responded in a rather deadpan tone, not bothering to look in her direction.

"You're not." Judy said, before trying to lighten up the mood by saying, "If you were, you'd have called me 'carrots'."

"Very funny." Nick replied.

"I mean it Nick, what's bothering you?" Judy asked walking around her partner until she was face to face with him.

Nick looked up and met her eyes and said, "It's Carmelita. She just doesn't seem to really liked listening to reason."

"Reason?" Judy asked. "I'll admit, maybe her intentions to catch Sly Cooper seem a bit extreme, but I guess we do have to keep in mind just how long she's been on this case."

"Well that's just it." Nick replied. "How long has she been on this case? She's not looking at the whole picture, and she's an inspector! Why won't she at least use potential opportunities that are laid out? We've only been on this case a few days, and in our short time, we've already stumbled onto something...much bigger than Sly Cooper. The Fiendish Five? Judy...this is big. And Sly's no fool. If he's smart enough to know how to evade and escape police, he knows exactly what he's up against. Carmelita needs to understand that this isn't a simple game of Cops and Robbers anymore...we need to improvise. Dig deep. Maybe even..."

Nick trailed off. Judy frowned as she listened intensely at her partner's rambling and frustration. "What. Maybe what?" Judy asked.

Nick didn't say anything for a moment, but he shortly looked at her again, and replied, "Contact him."

Judy was about to say something when she heard Carmelita call out. "Hopps! Wilde! We're leaving! Let's get back to it!"

Judy was unsure what to say to her partner, but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, hang in there. We'll figure this all out. Let's just...not try anything too drastic for now, okay? I think we still need more information to go on."

Nick sighed and gave her. Small annoyed look, but replied, "If you say so, Carrots. Let's just say that...I'm gonna start thinking out of the box. If I think of anything that might benefit us or this case in general...I might. Just act on it."

Judy gave him a look and said, "At least run it by me first. Let's go."

* * *

 **This chapter I'm not so sure on. Transitioning from Paris to Wales was gonna be a challenge and I'll admit right now that writing out these next few chapters will be pretty tough. Many of you have been asking if and when Judy and Nick will run into the Cooper Gang or interact with them. Without spoiling too much I will say it's in the planning stages. I want it to happen soon. I got a fun idea of how to do Raleigh's chapter, but let's just say that right now...getting to Raleigh is my biggest priority, and I don't see a lot of room for interaction between Judy and Nick with the Cooper Gang in Wales, mainly due to the Storm Machine that will be talked about in the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to suggest potential ideas, but right now...I'm writing on the skin of my teeth at the present moment.**

 **Kudos to any who got the Nicholas Angel reference.**

 **Hope to update soon...gah...I'm nervous for this one.**

 **On a more positive note, I wanna thank you all for your support. It's the wonderful things you all have said that make me want to continue writing this, and you've made it one of the more popular Zootopia crossovers out there right now. So thank you!**


	6. Trouble in the Sky

"Judy!" A voice called out in some exciting voice.

Judy smiled as she looked down at the screen of her phone, and said, "Hi mom." Judy said waving her paw as she held onto her phone, the screen showing the happy face of her proud mother, Bonnie. Bonnie on the other end immediate looked offscreen, and gave a cal. "Stu! Stu, Judy's on!"

"Judy's on?" A voice belonging to Judy's father said further away, but after a moment, her father came running to the screen, wearing an equally happy smile on his face, reflecting that of Bonnie.

"Hey! Jude the dude!" He said, making Judy giggle a bit sheepishly. The nickname was catchy, but it always made her feel like a kid. "How's Paris?"

Judy gasped. "Oh!" She looked out of her temporary shelter outside. Outside, rain poured like the sky had sprung millions of leaks. Judy actually had to line her entrance with many towels, just to prevent groundwater from seeping in. She turned back to the phone and said, "Actually, as strange as it might sound, I'm not in Paris right now."

"You're not?" Stu asked a bit confused.

Bonnie also appeared a bit confused, "We thought your assignment was in Paris, that's what you told us."

"Well he was." Judy said, "But he fled the country, and so our...boss, she decided to take us with her to go and find him. I'm actually in Wales right now."

"England! Well you're certainly getting around!" Stu said chuckling perhaps a bit nervously. "How's the weather?" He asked.

"Well...actually...pretty crummy right now, not gonna lie." Judy said giving a small smile. "Lots and lots of rain."

"Well did you pack a jacket with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Mom, the force issues us that kind of stuff." Judy said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'm just trying to make sure you don't catch a death of a cold, dear." Bonnie said with a bit of a worried smile if Judy interpreted it correctly.

"Oh I'm sure Officer Wilde is making sure Judy's taking care of herself, Bon." Stu said before looking back in the camera, "Hey speaking of which, how is he?"

"Oh Nick?" Judy asked looking up, "I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but I think he's-" At that moment, Nick barged through the entrance of the shelter, growling and mumbling. Judy watched a bit speechless as Nick took off a soaked raincoat, only to reveal his wet uniform underneath, and soaked fur. In fact, he looked utterly ridiculous. Judy couldn't help but laugh. "He's fine, mom." She said, trying to hold back the laughter.

Nick just gave her a very unamused look. "Issued an expensive looking raincoat, they say it's waterproof, and it goes out on you in thirty minutes. I hate rain."

Bonnie's voice on the phone said, "Well, looks like you're not the only one enjoying the weather, Judy."

Nick heard the voice, and his wet ears twitched a bit, and he looked at the phone, and gave one of his usual smiles. He grabbed a nearby town and aggressively began to wipe his head as best as he could. "Hey! It's Mr. and Mrs. H! The prodigal parents of my favorite little partner on the job. How's things over in Bunnybarrow?"

"Oh, you know, nothing too out of the ordinary." Stu said. "Nothing really happening to the best of my knowledge in Zootopia, so you likely aren't missing much."

"Other than the nice weather." Nick said, coaxing yet another giggle from Judy who was beginning to have some trouble keeping the phone steady.

"I guess one thing worth mentioning happening over here is some trouble over in the Midwest." Stu said.

Judy frowned a bit after getting a few more giggles out of her system, before she looked back into the phone, and said, "What's going on?"

Stu shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself. Something happening in Mesa City. Some sort of media blackout or something? Heard on the news that the city is virtually inaccessible."

"Oh but I'm sure there's no need to worry about that." Bonnie said, "Sounds like a little youthful rabble."

"It is a gambling city, there's always trouble in cities like that. I'm willing to bet that your case is far more interesting than that." Stu said with a scolding tone as if he looked down upon such activity, but his voice returned to a chipper tone. "Well, looks like you two are being kept busy, so I won't keep you!"

"Judy, you take care of yourself out there, and know that we're all waiting for your safe return home." Bonnie said.

Judy smiled and said "I love you, I'll talk to you all soon!"

"We love you too sweetie." Bonnie replied, before saying "Take care, Nick." And with that the phone conversation ended.

There was a small silence as Judy turned to look at Nick, an amused grin creeping it's way across her face, with her undoubtedly trying to hold back laughter.

Nick saw this, and his smile just dropped and he said, "Ha ha, wet fox, very funny."

Judy laughed a bit more before saying, "You look ridiculous!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure...and if you're not careful, I'll throw you outside into the heart of it." Nick said offering a small sly smile of his own.

Judy just gave him her own sly grin and said "You know you love me."

"Well, you'll love me even more when you see what I just managed to sneak over here." Nick said, pulling a dolly into the shelter covered by a tarp.

Judy saw this and immediately any amusement left her. Nick was sneaking equipment into the tent. "Nick!" She said with a bit of a stern frown. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Carrots." Nick said and uncovered the dolly, "It's just a radio pretty much."

"Do you have permission to have it in here? I'm sure Sgt. Angel's units brought their equipment out here for a reason!"

"Relax. I let the officer in charge of the equipment know." Nick said playfully reassuring her.

"Oh yeah? What did Carmelita say?" Judy asked.

Nick just flipped a few switches and turned a few knobs. "The Inspector doesn't need to know, it's not her radio."

Judy opened her mouth before just rubbing her face in frustration. She was thankful that Nick was smart enough to come up with improvised solutions and provide unique approaches to certain problems, but the way he went about doing it at times...it worried her. She wasn't worried about him falling into old criminal habits or anything serious, but doing things like this didn't exactly make him look like the honest cop. Even if his intentions were noble. She sighed. He had a radio, and obviously had some sort of idea on what to do, so she approached him as he put some headphones on, and said, "Okay, what's your idea with the radio?"

"They brought the radios in to keep in communication with the SPD."

"SPD? I didn't know Seatopia was involved with the case." Judy said.

"Technically, they're not." Nick said, "But they're aiding Sgt. Angel in investigating the multiple wrecks in the area. Gotta hand it to the Seatopian dolphins, they know how to aid those at sea. All they really know as far as Raleigh is concerned though is that he's pillaged each sunken ship of any and all valuables. Thankfully, no casualties. It's the SPD that's helping to redirect all sea traffic now."

"Smart moves." Judy said. "But why do we need to keep in contact with the SPD?" She asked. "It's doubtful they'd have any real knowledge on the Cooper Case."

"We're not gonna talk to the SPD." Nick said. "With a little modification in frequency and whatnot...I'm hoping we'll be able to perhaps get a little ear into Cooper's frequency."

Judy heard that, and immediately became interested. "You're trying to eavesdrop on the Cooper Gang?"

"It's worth a shot." Nick said. "If we can get a clue as to what their intentions are, we might be able to plan our next move."

"Well, how do you find them? I mean...there could be hundreds or even thousands of frequencies that Cooper could be using. And I'm sure that if this is possible, wouldn't they have done it?"

"I think they're too focused on trying to find Raleigh's own frequencies. But if you ask me, trying to listen in on Raleigh will be near impossible. I'm sure Raleigh's got plenty of ways to block out unwanted listeners."

"So what makes you think Sly will be any easy to eavesdrop?" Judy asked.

"It's a gut feeling primarily." Nick replied, "But chasing him in Paris, I think we got a decent look at our target. We know of only three members, and there was only three members in that van. Something tells me that Sly and his gang...don't exactly have the budget to give themselves the best protection. I know it's ironic of me to say that about a thief, but if your assumption that he steals primarily from other robbers is to be correct, let's just say he may not just be out for a quick buck. I think our Cooping Thief has more on his mind than simple money."

"Okay." Judy said tapping her foot slightly. "If we do find his frequency...what then?" Judy asked.

"I guess we'll get to that point when we get to that point. We don't even know if this will work."

At that point, Carmelita's voice came in on Judy's radio. "Officer Hopps, please come see me."

Judy reached for her radio, and said, "I'll be right there, over." She then eyed Nick and said, "This won't have anything to do with this, will it?"

"If it does, I don't know anything about it." Nick said as he continued to monitor the frequencies, and adjust certain buttons. Frankly, Judy had no idea what Nick was doing, or if Nick even knew how to work the radio, but she simply said, "I'll be back." And grabbed her coat before walking out in the the torrential rain.

Nick wasn't joking, the rain was no joke. Drops impacted her hood, nearly the size of peas, and her feet trudged through thick mud and water. There were very few officers outside due to the torrential rain. Not that it mattered, there wasn't a lot to do at the present moment. Most were just doing what they could to stay dry. Judy however quickly approached the shelter where plans were being put together for their current situation, and she immediately entered. Carmelita was going over a few things with Sgt. Angel on the area, and Judy approached them both, waiting on them to address her, and wondering if Nick was having any success with his little idea.

Carmelita glanced at her, and said, "Officer Hopps, thank you for coming."

"What can I do for you, Inspector?" Judy asked.

"You can get yourself prepared for a raid within the hour." Carmelita said.

"A raid?" Judy asked, with a bit of confusion. "Already?"

"Yes." Carmelita said. "This rain won't make things any easier, but we need to take action while we can."

"Has Sly been spotted?" Judy asked.

"Not officially. We've been unable to locate his van, but Angel's unit has made a few arrests in the last hour, lackeys of Raleigh. They mentioned something about a raccoon snooping around the premises, and sabotaging some machinery."

"Sabotaging?" Judy asked.

"Apparently Sly Cooper is trying to take out the Storm Machine. Or at least it's theorized by those in questioning. They mentioned something about a Raccoon with a cane, messing up an engine room. They wouldn't say much, but I can imagine that this engine room may just be connected with the Storm Machine. And if that's the case...we may very soon get the perfect opportunity." Carmelita then slid a couple pistols by the looks of them across the table, only they were red in color, and had no place to load ammunition. "I'm issuing you and your partner one of these. The latest in stun weaponry, standard issue in INTERPOL, has enough firepower to stun an elephant."

Judy looked at the red shock pistol in astonishment. "Is it safe?" she asked worried.

"Perfectly." Carmelita said. "They're not designed to kill if that was what you're wondering. Just think of it like an advanced taser, with more range. You and your partner received training in firearms, correct?"

"Well, yes, but it's not something I like resorting to. I like to think I have my own assets to apprehending criminals." Judy said taking one of the pistols and bolstering it."

"And that's not gone Unforgotten here, Officer." Carmelita replied. "But if push comes to shove, you now have another asset."

"Yes ma'am." Judy said with some small hesitation, but still didn't quite feel quite comfortable accepting the weapon.

Carmelita then looked to Judy and asked, "Is your partner, always so...insubordinate?"

Judy heard that and almost retorted right back at the inspector, but held her tongue, took a breath in and replied, "Nick is my friend, and if he's being questionable, it's usually because he has good reason to be. He may seem rough on the outside, but back home, he's a very resourceful officer. And I can assure you that just because he's away from that home, his resourcefulness hasn't left him."

Judy said that last bit maybe a bit too sternly, but part of her didn't care. Carmelita might have outranked her, but just who did she think she was? She may not have done it deliberately, but Judy felt personally insulted by Carmelita's choice in words. Nick was her coworker, partner, and friend! And even if he was questioning a few orders...which Judy herself questioned at times, Judy knew him well enough to know that there was no need for concern. The only reason Nick did it, was to try and get a better picture, and that instinct that he had was what made him such a valuable officer. Paired with her, a valedictorian of her own class, they were an unbeatable team!

Carmelita likely heard the stern voice slightly, because she looked up from what she was doing and gave maybe just the most subtle glares at Judy, who gave a subtle glare right back. There was no foxy grin, no smirk, nothing. And the tension in the room was building, before Carmelita said, "I'm sure he is. I just wish he'd remember just why he's here. He's here to catch Sly...and that's why both you and I are here as well."

"With all due respect, ma'am. But is Raleigh not the bigger concern?" Judy asked. "And if Sly is indeed targeting all members of the Fiendish Five, should we not devote some more resources to their apprehension?"

Carmelita didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment an officer ran into the tent, out of breath. "Sergeant!"

Sgt. Angel, who was organizing some files on a nearby collapsible table looked up, to meet the officer, a larger tiger, who was out of shape. "What is it, Danny?"

The tiger took a breath in. "Sir! There was an explosion in the sky! Just now!"

"That aerial device?" Sgt. Angel asked, immediately standing up.

The tiger nodded. "Yeah!"

Sgt. Angel immediately grabbed his coat and exited the tent with Camelita following. Judy grabbed the other shock pistol, and exited the tent...to a gentle rain. The torrential downpour had let up! She frowned when she saw what appeared to be a massive blimp gradually falling to the ground in the distance. What was this blimp? What had happened?

* * *

Judy had just left the tent, and Nick just went to work. He flipped a few knobs and listened intently, before removing the headphones with an annoyed growl, and grabbed another towel again. He stripped off his uniform and dried off vigorously, eager to get every last drop of water off his body, before he hesitantly put the still damp clothing back on. He didn't know why he bothered when he'd just likely be walking back out into this downpour, but after he was satisfied, he went back to listening to the radio.

He suddenly found himself craving a mocha, because this was tedious work. And most of what he picked up was just police chatter.

Five minutes in he was pressing buttons more aggressively and annoyed, before he almost threw the headphones down. Why had he bothered trying this? But then something caught him off guard. A voice. It was drowned in static, but it wasn't a voice he recognized as any officer. In fact...it sounded vaguely familiar.

"...tley...ome in...Bentley!"

Nick's eyes widened and he began fine-tuning the frequency as best as he could. Had he found them? Had he picked up the Cooper gang?

A younger voice came in, a little raspy and backed up perhaps, but it was a clearer voice at least. "Sly! Come in! What's your status?"

"Bentley! I've got it. But this blimp's coming down fast! I'm gonna need to be picked up!" Sly Cooper! It was Sly Cooper! Nick remembered that voice quite clearly. He had him. He immediately grabbed a note pad and began to take notes. Who was talking, what they said, anything that could give them a potential tip!

"Roger that!" Bentley's voice came in. "What about Raleigh?"

"No need to worry about the frog." Sly's voice came through quite calm there. "He's down for the count."

"Good." Bentley replied. "I've picked up multiple police units in our vicinity. I'm sure they'll be happy to take him in."

"Carmelita no doubt." Sly said. "It's not in the plan for us to turn ourselves in I do hope."

"Murray's getting the van started now, Sly." Bentley said. "What's our next destination? Do you know?"

Nick had been writing down everything that was said, and he held his breath, waiting to hear of a location at all.

"Raleigh mentioned Muggshot, so that's likely our next target, said that he had some business over in-"

"Nick!" Judy came bursting through the tent entrance, so fast that Nick jumped out of his seat and gave a bit of a surprised yelp. Judy beckoned outside. "We have a situation outside, Nick! A blimp up in the sky is crashing and-"

"Shhh!" Nick said, trying to calm his partner down. He gave a whisper, "I got them! They're on the rad-"

"Please tell me I'm not the only ones hearing this." Sly's voice said.

Nick's heart stopped. They heard him?

Bentley's voice grew surprised and full of concern. "We're being monitored? Terminating communications! Sly, we're coming to get you!"

Nick reached for the microphone nearby, and said, "No, wait! Where is Muggshot? Where?"

Judy watched him in silence as Nick stood completely still with the microphone in his hand. After a moment, Nick sighed and took the headphones off. Judy didn't need to know that she'd just interrupted something potentially big. She waited for a moment before she tried to speak. "S...sorry...I...I should have-"

"It's okay, Carrots." Nick said turning around before giving one of his many small reassuring smiles he liked to give Judy now and then. "It may not be much...but I do have some new information."

"You found them?" Judy said with a smile.

"That I did, partner." Nick said with a nod. "And I know who their next target is."

Judy gave him a smile, then showed him the shock pistol that Carmelita had issued them. "Well...I hope you're ready for some action. We've got a blimp in the sky taking a bit of a tumble. We're moving in on the crash sight."

Nick accepted the new weapon, before giving it a small twirl into a nearby holster. "Sounds like fun. And if Sly's correct...Raleigh is waiting there for his apprehension."

* * *

 **Decided to post this chapter early. This is another chapter I'm pretty nervous about. Raleigh was gonna be the toughest of the Fiendish Five to write, because I just didn't see much room for interaction here. The Storm Machine in play just kinda...halted things. And I couldn't exactly put much into the picture here. Which sucks, because I have much clearer pictures and ideas for what I want to do with the rest of the plotlines of this story. Raleigh? Not so much. Unfortunately, Raleigh is just the one rotten apple that I can't work a lot out of. That's not to say this entire plot line was pointless...because next chapter will contain some pivotal events. But...yeah this particular set of events got a little too much rain...so if you're not entirely satisfied with this chapter...trust me, I don't blame you. I tried to think of some way to make it a bit more...interesting...but wracking my brain around it the past couple days hasn't bore much fruit, and I think it's time to just move forward, especially when I have much better ideas for the chapters ahead.**

 **But I'll go ahead and address a couple questions I've received from guest reviewers or whatnot. Firstly, I had someone ask me if I plan to go through all the Cooper games, and the answer to that is no. Firstly, it's just a matter of time and motivation. As much as I absolutely love the other Sly Cooper games, I don't see much potential in having Nick and Judy in the events of each game. There'd be a little too much rinse and repeat if you ask me, and I don't like the sense of repetitive storytelling too much. So unless I see some true potential in a sequel here...I wouldn't hold my breath. I chose the first game, due to it's simplistic, yet immersive adventure. There's just not much room to fit Nick and Judy in for the other games if you ask me.**

 **Secondly, while no one has really asked this question, I might as well go ahead and explain my reasoning as to why I do not "ship" Nick and Judy. It's a pretty simple reason, and it has nothing to do with them being different species. I actually find a lot of interspecies relationships pretty interesting, including that of Sly and Carmelita. But unlike those two, who've had their relationship fleshed out immensely, Zootopia really didn't flesh out any possibility for a relationship between Nick and Judy. They didn't even hint at it. I mean, sure they had their heartwarming scenes together, and I'm sure plenty of you are saying "Thrash, what about the end scene where Nick says 'You know you love me.' And Judy says, 'Yes. Yes I do.'" Well even that scene didn't really feel like there were any real sparks flying between them. And honestly, I think I prefer that. Disney hasn't really done any movies where our main leads are..well...just friends. I found it kinda refreshing that these two really aren't romantically involved. They usually just kinda play with each other. Again, they have their moments that are sincerely heartfelt, but that doesn't immediately point to romance. It's more just simple character development, which I absolutely loved. Honestly, when their friendship has been through so much, I kinda doubt they'd willingly attempt a relationship I don't think either of them are ready for. Especially considering just how much devotion and time such a relationship requires. So long story short...I think they function on and off the job much better as really good friends. If we get a sequel, and they find a way that makes sense in which they can be romantically involved? I'm all for it. As it stands right now though...I must say that I don't see it happening.**

 **Whew...I've written more than I care for here. I'm gonna get started on a better next chapter. If I finish it early, I'll post it up to make up for my shortcomings here. Until then, I'll be in touch guys.**


	7. A Bone to Pick

The interior of the crashed blimp was an absolute mess. Glass, twisted metal, and even valuables in the forms of currency, and jewelry were scattered about. No one touched the money laying around as they went through the dark wreckage. Carmelita took point of a small group of officers, her shock pistol held out in front of her at the ready. Judy and Nick brought up the rear, and while Nick held his Shock Pistol, Judy had hers holstered still. There was not one sound being made. Judy could barely hear a thing. But as they went down a hall, she heard a painful moan.

She immediately stopped. "Inspector...there's someone up ahead!"

Carmelita froze in her tracks, pistol at the ready. "Cooper perhaps?"

Judy shook her head. Though she'd only heard a moan, it had sounded nothing like cooper. It sounded raspy, and older. "No...sounds like he's in pain though."

Carmelita turned on a small flashlight on her pistol, before she beckoned to them, and resumed walking. A few moments later, they arrived in what looked like a former pool area. The ground was wet, and there were a few puddles dotting the area. On the other side of the room, they suddenly saw a group led by Sgt. Angel entering the room. At seeing each other, the group's nodded at each other and began to approach each other, when Sgt. Angel approached a body on the ground.

"Well, well, well...Sir Raleigh himself..."

Sure enough, a frog, beaten and bruised lay on the ground. His wounds were few, but one could see that he was absolutely exhausted. The officers surrounded him, and Raleigh, in his exhausted state, managed to look up into the face of Sgt. Angel. At the sight, he immediately smiled. "Ahh...good officer...I'm happy to see you've arrived most timely. He couldn't have gotten far, a thief has just ransacked my property, and robbed me!"

"We'll take care of that soon enough." Sgt. Angel said reaching behind him.

"You will? Oh, jolly good, officer. Jolly good inde- ohh..." Raleigh trailed off his sentence when Sgt. Angel sat him up and immediately handcuffed him.

"Sir Raleigh, you are under arrest for multiple counts of sabotage, concerning the deliberate sinking of multiple sea vessels, endangering animal lives, and multiple counts of piracy and robbery. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say can be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

As Raleigh was read his rights to silence, Carmelita was looking around. "Hopps, Wilde...spread out. Let's see if Sly's still here."

Judy looked over at Nick, who simply holstered his shock pistol and turned to walk toward what looked like the remains of an office. Judy decided not to mention what Nick had discovered as of yet. Maybe Nick didn't feel comfortable with it? If he told her how he'd come across the Cooper Gang's frequency...what would she think? She guessed another thing was that they still weren't sure exactly where Sly's next target was...perhaps it wouldn't hurt to look for a few clues while she figured out a way to explain to Carmelita that Sly's next target was Muggshot.

She caught up with Nick, who entered what looked like an office. All around were scattered papers, blueprints, and whatnot. Nick looked around, and said in his usual joking tone, "Well, might as well clean out his office. I don't think he'll be returning to work anytime soon."

Judy looked around, and picked up a few papers, examining multiple blueprints. "Looks like the blueprints to his weather machine." She said, examining multiple pages.

"Man, the files aren't lying, look at all this." Nick said. "Can't make heads or tails of half of these designs."

"It'll certainly help the case against Raleigh." Judy said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flashlight and began to look around a darker area, until she came upon a safe. She frowned and approached it, and opened it slowly. "Hey Nick..." Being called, Nick's ears perked up and he looked over to Judy. Judy then held up a small...familiar blue folded piece of paper in the shape of a raccoon's head. "Calling card."

"Then it's safe to assume that Sly won't be found around here too easily if he's already found what he was looking for." Nick said, taking the paper from Judy to examine it himself.

"But what was he looking for in the first place?" Judy asked. "Raleigh takes part of the murder of Cooper's father, he comes in, tangos with the frog...what was he looking to steal? What does Raleigh have to offer Cooper?"

"Carrots, look around you. There's blueprints everywhere!" Nick said. "What's to say that Sly didn't have an interest in these designs? Or perhaps the answer is more obvious that we're thinking. Maybe the safe just had some valuables that Sly took the opportunity to run off with."

"Maybe..." Judy said unsure. "But...he knew that you had tapped into their frequency. I don't think he'd stick around to see if there was anything worth taking."

"Wait..." Nick said. "No, no...Sly was looking for something. When I tapped into their frequency, he explicitly said 'I found it.' So Sly knew something was here..."

"I don't suppose you heard what this 'it' was?" Judy asked.

"No. He didn't mention anything." Nick said. "Maybe he knew about something in Raleigh's possession. Some invention? A weapon? I mean Raleigh is a machinist, it's certainly a possibility."

Judy turned her attention back to the safe and looked around. She looked around, and tossed some documents and blueprints when something caught her attention. A few pieces of paper in a sealed bag. Normally she wouldn't pay much attention to this, but the paper appeared aged. Handwritten. And it just didn't fit. In a room full of computer printed blue prints and documents...this little bit just stood out. She reached forward and grabbed the bag, and looked through the plastic at the pages that were in the bag. What she saw only confused her more. Illustrations...of figures that appeared to be raccoon in nature. Why did Raleigh have these at all? "Nick...take a look at this." Judy said.

Nick walked over and took a look at the pages in the bags and frowned. "What am I looking at here, Carrots?"

"Think Nick, the raccoons, the age...is this perhaps what Sly was after?" Judy asked.

"Or part of it, but I don't know." Nick replied. He then looked on a desk and saw a phone off the hook, but still plugged in. Nick picked up the phone and looked to Judy. "Didn't know they even still made these old phones. Doesn't he know what a smartphone is?"

Judy saw the old phone and her eyes brightened. "Hey! Maybe there's some clues in his voicemail!"

Nick raised his eyebrows a bit and gave Judy a little smirk. "If there are he'll be wishing he'd done some upgrading on this place." He smiled and hung up the phone before pressing a button and putting the phone on speaker. Judy grabbed her notepad and her typical carrot pen and began jotting down notes, as the phone let out a high pitched beep, and began to replay several messages.

"Yo, boss...we got the delivery of the parts you requested for the Storm Machine. Having the boys replace the damaged parts right away, shouldn't take too long, couple hours tops. We'll be. Back in business in no time."

There was another beep and yet another voicemail began to play. The voice that played sent a chill down Judy's back when she heard it. It was heavily distorted, and she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Raleigh, we have received an anonymous tip. It appears that the Cooper line isn't exactly finished as we thought it was...the son of Connor Cooper is at large, and we have reason to believe that he is targeting us. Do not get caught off guard, if you see him...finish the job..."

Judy and Nick looked at each other. Judy spoke up. "Connor Cooper? Whoever that was had to have been talking about Sly!"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, but who was that? Another member of the Fiendish Five?"

Judy tapped her pen on the notepad multiple times before saying, "I don't see any other answer. If the Fiendish Five retain contact with one another, it wouldn't be surprising if they kept their chats brief and to the point."

"Well Raleigh didn't exactly...finish the job." Nick said. "Do you think we should expect a rescue effort from the other members?"

"We'll have to warn Sgt. Angel about any potential jailbreak." Judy said.

That was when the phone beeped again, and another voice came through.

"Hey Raleigh, it's Muggs."

Nick's ears perked and said, "Muggshot! This is Sly's next target!"

Judy immediately began writing down everything that was being said over the speaker.

"Heard you're keeping busy over in Wales. Appreciate the offer to come and help you out, but I got some unfinished business over in America right now. So I'm gonna have to decline. I got a bone to pick with someone over in that Zootopia city. Some pipsqueak Arctic rat who calls himself Mr. Big."

"Mr. Big?" Judy said as the name was said over the speaker. He and Muggshot were acquainted?

The speaker continued to ramble as Judy and Nick glanced at each other. "...Ha! By the end of the month, Mr. Big will have a second definition in that brain of his of big. Anyway, I gotta finish my business with him, and I'll get in touch with you then, and uh...you know, we'll crack some skulls and have fun. So uh, until then, ciao."

The phone beeped and turned off, before Carmelita entered the remains of the officer and said, "Have you two found anything?"

Nick turned to her, and said "Inspector, we have our next lead."

"What's the news?" Carmelita asked.

"Sly's next target is Muggshot." Nick replied. "We just replayed Raleigh's messages, and we believe he's over in America."

"How do you know Sly is going after Muggshot next?" Carmelita asked, crossing her arms in some confusion.

Nick replied, "Okay, it's more a guess, but I managed to tap into their communication frequency through a police radio, and they mentioned the name."

"You tapped into their frequency? How did you manage that?" Carmelita asked.

Judy heard Nick's confession, and was thankful that Carmelita had not just blown her top at the assumption that Nick was up to no good. She was realizing that he was good at what he did...hopefully. Nick however continued to speak. "A lot of patience, and a lot of surfing. But again, they mentioned Muggshot. He's over in America."

"Where?" Carmelita asked.

Judy stepped in. "We don't know exactly, but Muggshot's targeting an acquaintance that Nick and I personally know. We need to get to Zootopia right away."

"Zootopia?" Carmelita asked. "Who is Muggshot targeting?"

"He goes by the name, Mr. Big." Nick replied. "Very high class, very high in respect, and you don't want to get him angry."

"The crime boss?" Carmelita asked. "I don't associate myself with criminals." She said with a bit of a frown.

Nick heard that and almost growled, but Judy must have seen what was coming, and said, "You don't, but he's helped us in the past. And if he knows Muggshot, this may be our only chance to truly get back on the tail of Sly Cooper."

At the mention of Sly Cooper, Carmelita went silent. Judy was taking a gamble. She knew that Carmelita was hellbent on capturing the Raccoon Thief, and knew that if anything could help give them that possible lead, Carmelita would do everything in her power to take advantage of the situation. She rubbed her chin, before she said, "Very well, officer. We will depart for Zootopia at once. I will trust your judgement on this matter."

Nick simply replied, "Just don't pull the bazooka out and start making arrests left and right, and you'll be fine."

"Not now, Wilde." Carmelita replied, as Sgt. Angel walked into the room.

He cleared his throat and said, "Inspector, we've swept the premises. 14 arrests, and if any lackeys got away, we'll find them soon. The fact that we managed to capture Raleigh today has helped to insure the safety of sea traffic once again."

Carmelita turned her attention to the officer and nodded, "Congratulations, Sergeant. I'm sure the people of Wales will be most happy to know that our work here was a success."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't find your Sly Cooper during all the excitement." Sgt. Angel replied.

"His time will come." Carmelita replied. "He will slip...and I'll be there to catch him when he does."

"How poetic." Nick replied.

Judy then stepped forward, "Pardon me, Sergeant, but I recommend the highest measures of security be taken to securing Raleigh. Going through his phone messages, we came across a tip that suggests that Raleigh and the other members of the Fiendish Five knew that Sly was coming. If they find out that Raleigh's been imprisoned...they may attempt a jailbreak."

"Ms. Hopps, you can rest assured we will take every notable caution in holding Raleigh until his trial inevitably begins. I appreciate the heads-up."

Carmelita nodded and said, "If that's all, we have a plane to catch. It would appear that we're heading off to Zootopia for our next potential lead." Carmelita said.

"We here in England wish you the best of luck in your search, Inspector. Anything comes up with Raleigh, you'll most definitely hear of it."

Carmelita looked down to Judy then looked to Nick. "If that's everything...let's be off. Never been to Zootopia before, and I can't say I haven't been curious to see exactly what it's like..."

* * *

 **A shorter chapter this time around, but after yesterday, I had a surge of motivation to show you guys just what I have in store for the chapters ahead...I have a feeling that you guys won't be disappointed. I'm gonna have a lot of fun in the upcoming chapters...no April Fools prank here. Just nonstop fun up ahead.**


	8. Clues of the Raccoon

A couple days later, Judy was breathing that Zootopian air that she was so used to. Judy and Nick pushed through the doors of the airport, followed by Carmelita who took one look at the Zootopian skyline, and gave it an impressed smile. "Looks bigger in the pictures, but it's certainly living up to its reputation.

Nick gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, you know it's a pity our job won't take us that far outside Zootopia, you should meet Hopps' family. They grow some delicious produce. And that's coming from a predator."

Carmelita simply signaled for the nearest cab, and asked, "Where will our job take us exactly?"

"We'll be going into the Tunratown District." Judy said as a cab pulled up, "So before we try and schedule an appointment with Mr. Big, we'll probably want some warmer clothing."

Carmelita opened the door and stood outside the cab for a moment. "I still don't like this idea, Officer Hopps. Talking with a known criminal head to get information, in an area outside prison?"

"Mr. Big..." Judy said, "Despite what you may think, is a bit more than your typical criminal. He's changed in many ways, and is very successful in business."

"Criminals don't just change." Carmelita said. As she said this, Nick looked at Carmelita, a look on his face that neither Judy or Carmelita saw at first, and he almost said something but just breathed in and got into the cab. Carmelita on the other hand just continued to speak. "Whatever you know of Mr. Big, you're likely not getting the whole picture. I'd rather not go to him at all."

Judy crossed her arms, and said "And what if he has useful information for the case?"

Carmelita simply said, "Do you not have a system of criminal records at your Headquarters? If Muggshot is in America, there might be something in the system."

"Yes, but there not be anything new at all. He could be here, he could be elsewhere."

"And wherever he is, Sly will be...at least according to you and your partner." Carmelita said.

"Inspector, I'm just as concerned as you are about Sly, but-" Judy said frowning a bit, but before she could continue, Carmelita cut her off.

"Are you Officer?" Carmelita asked. "Because this whole trip, you and your partner h ave only focused on criminals we aren't assigned to. Raleigh, and now Muggshot."

"Ma'am, our job is to alleviate crime. We got Raleigh. One less criminal in the world. If we can potentially take down Muggshot as well, wouldn't you think that this would be looked upon in favor?"

"I'm well aware of what our job is, Hopps..." Carmelita said, "But my first priority is Sly Cooper. When I brought you with me to come find him, I was under the impression that your first priority would be him as well. Was I mistaken?"

"LAdies!" Nick said finally sticking his head out of the cab. "Are we gonna do what we came to do, or are we going to waste time at the airport, bickering? Because if you're not gonna get in the cab, I'll just go where my wits take me."

Judy sighed and said, "Sorry Nick..." Before getting into the cab. She barely noticed a look on his face but didn't mention it. Not in front of Carmelita. She'd make sure he was okay later on. Was he annoyed? Angry? Sad? There were times she still couldn't read her partner clearly. She wondered if she actually ever would be able to.

When Carmelita instructed the driver of the cab to take them to the ZPD, she didn't bother trying to debate. They obviously weren't going to be going to Tundratown right off the bat. Carmelita insisted they go check the records. Judy didn't see the point. She was well acquainted with the records of criminals in the Zootopian Criminal Records. Muggshot's name wasn't among them. To the best of her knowledge, Muggshot had never even been to Zootopia, and if he had, he'd not done anything to get on their local radar. But for all Judy knew...Carmelita was just going to look for tips on Sly Cooper. Something Judy really wasn't in the mood for.

As the cab pulled up to the ZPD, Judy for the first time in her life as an officer...found walking through those doors to be an experience she didn't really like. Sure, seeing Clawhauser, and the other officers again was nice, she certainly hadn't expected to see them again so soon. And much to the confusion of her chief, Bogo gave her and Nick a welcoming smile, and asked them politely what they were doing here. Thankfully, Carmelita did most of the talking, which Judy was just fine with, because her mind was elsewhere. She barely registered what Bogo and Carmelita were even speaking of. Carmelita was asking to be allowed access to the system in order to locate possible clues and leads to their suspects, and Bogo granted it, before noticing Judy...not exactly present.

"Uhh, Hopps?" He asked.

Judy blinked and stood up straight. "Sir, sorry. It's been a long week."

Carmelita saw this and replied, "Officer Hopps, you may return to your home and get some rest, the same for you Nick. I'll stick around here and see if I can dig up anything on Sly or Muggshot. I'll let you both know if I find anything."

Bogo nodded and said, "I'll take you there, Inspector, and if you need anything, we'll do anything we can to help you out."

Judy was actually thankful to walk out of the ZPD with Nick. They didn't say much, but Judy said that he was free to come by her place if he needed to talk. She hadn't exactly mentioned that she'd seen his mood that day, but she never minded having a little company over at her place. It could get a little gloomy by herself in that small apartment, and there was always a reminder somewhere that she was living in...well...just that. A small cheap apartment. And while it still held a lot of likable charm to her, there were times she missed her old room back home in Bunnybarrow.

Opening the door to her room, she was greeted by a dusty floor, and a little too much mail on her floor. But as small as it was, it was still...well...her home for now. Though it had changed a considerable amount over the past few months, it didn't look that much different than when she first arrived all those months ago. It was still her bed, a small table with some tools and equipment on it, a very small kitchen area, and a small bathroom. Yup, it was small, but it was cozy enough for her.

Upon entering, Judy tried to get some sleep, but found it difficult. She found herself often waking up and staring at her ceiling, wondering if Carmelita was finding anything that Judy wouldn't have thought to find, or whatnot. Then her mind drifted back to Wales, and what had happened down there. She tried to piece together any sort of fact that might give her a clue. Anything. Then her mind flashed back to what she'd found. Those pieces of paper. She sat up and immediately jumped off the bed, going over to a small duffle bag that she'd been carrying around on the trip. She opened it up, and took out the pieces of paper that she'd found in Raleigh's office. She'd not bothered showing these to Carmelita, mainly because she doubted they were anything too significant. Maybe she should have though. What if these were part of a historical artifact that was missing?

Judy approached the table, and after taking a breath of confidence she opened up the bag and gently took out the pieces of paper. There were three in total, each aged, each torn at the side, almost as if they'd been part of a book, which was destroyed. Judy grabbed a magnifying glass and examined the pages closely. It was very strange. Each page was written in several different languages, as if certain sections had been translated numerous times from the previous language to a more readable language. There were illustrations on each page with a certain figure who appeared to resemble some old Japanese ninja or something. A raccoon. She scratched her head in confusion. Was this what Sly was after? If it had something to do with raccoons...it was certainly possible. Did these pages perhaps lead to some hidden legendary trove that Sly was trying to find? What were these pages?

All her thoughts suddenly froze when she came across a name. Rioichi Cooper. Judy didn't recognize the first name, but she immediately realized that by this name, she had stumbled upon something that directly related to the Cooper family. And immediately a few questions were answered. This had to be what Sly was looking for. If it had details about his family line, then it was no wonder Sly would be after it. But there was now a new question on the table. Why did Raleigh have something related to the Cooper linage? He didn't seem to have a reason for holding onto these pages. She tried to piece things together. Sly's father...Connor if she remembered correctly, gets murdered by the Fiendish Five. Sly targets the Fiendish Five, takes out Raleigh and takes something directly related to his family. Why does the Fiendish Five have this...thing? Whatever it is? What interest did they have with it?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. She jumped at the thumping and looked to the door.

"Carrots? You home?" Nick's voice came through the door.

Nick was here. Judy looked to her phone on the desk. No new messages or missed calls. She rolled her eyes, hopped down, and came over to open the door. She put on a small smile as she opened the door and looked up to Nick, who was out of uniform in his casual wear, apparently more relaxed than he was earlier. "Would it kill you to send a heads-up text to let me know that you plan to drop by?" Judy asked with that playful smile.

Nick just gave her a usual smirk back at her and replied, "Hey, I was in the neighborhood and my phone is dying. I interrupting something?"

"Not really." Judy said letting Nick inside, "I was just looking over those pages that we found at Raleigh's."

"You didn't show those to Carmelita?" Nick asked as Judy shut the door behind him. "She might not like that."

"Well to be fair, I've not really liked her whole approach to this situation." Which was when she was reminded of how Nick appeared earlier that day. "Speaking of which...are you okay?"

Nick looked to Judy. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nick, I saw how you looked earlier today at the airport. You weren't yourself, you barely spoke afterwards, you can't tell me you were fine. I'm your partner and your friend, and I know you. What's wrong?"

Nick sighed and leaned against the wall, before saying, "It was just Carmelita." He said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"What about her?" Judy asked.

Nick breathed in and said, "I quote, 'Criminals don't just change.' It kind hit me hard. It made me think of the past few months on the force. I know that many officers in the ZPD still don't exactly trust me, or like me for that matter. And you know, that's okay. Life isn't perfect, we don't all get along and I learned to accept that a long time ago. Diversity is part of what makes Zootopia a nice place. But...it made me think of all the years I've lived here as nothing more than what you guys would call a con-artist, who might as well be behind bars for avoiding to pay his taxes."

Nick sighed and looked up at the barren ceiling of Judy's room, a smile growing on his face as he reminisced and said, "Made me think of when we first met, and you cornered me, and forced me to go on that big adventure all over Zootopia trying to solve the mystery of why predators were going savage, and how my life has pretty much done a complete 180!" He paced around, waving his arms, his tone growing more and more cheerful. "I'm not out doing hustles now, I'm in law enforcement! I showed the world that I'm not just some shifty untrustworthy fox out to make a quick buck, I'm doing everything in my power to show the world that I can make a difference."

Judy smiled a bit as he reminisced everything that had been their lives. She liked this side of Nick. While she'd always love his playful side, she secretly loved watching his more emotional, serious side come out of him. It was nice to see that he did care about his work, and he liked what he did. She smiled and said, "Yeah, well you're not alone there Nick. I didn't quite expect my career to be quite like this."

"Tell me about it. Look at us, we're a team this city trusts, likes, and for the first time in my life, I really think I am truly happy. You and I? We saved Zootopia from a corrupt sheep who hated predators, we've settled disturbances all across the city in homes and bars, we've foiled two bank robberies, and put a restaurant out of business when we discovered that dark little secret they had going on behind those kitchen doors."

Judy shuddered a bit. "Ugh...don't think I've eaten out since then honestly."

"The point is...Judy...what do you see me as right now?" Nick asked, turning to face her.

Judy smiled and rested her head on her arm as she sat on her chair. "I see a good friend, a great partner, a fox who has indeed made a difference...even if he is a bit of a pain at times."

"Right back at you." Nick simply said. "The point is, you see this, and I think most of the officers do to. And those who don't...well we've barely worked at all together, so I really don't care too much. Carmelita...?" He said beckoning to the door, that cheerfulness leaving his mood and his ears sinking down toward his neck. "She doesn't see that. She just sees an ex-criminal, who should be behind bars. I thought out of any officer I'd meet, we'd be able to relate more than any other officer I've worked with. Maybe she was just like me at one point. Maybe she suffered the same discriminations I had to face. But...honestly...I don't think I've ever been so wrong in my life. I don't think even I was that black and white...I don't think I'll ever be anything in her eyes, other than a fox who got off too easy."

Judy listened to him in his small lament. She wanted to say something to comfort him. More than anything right now. When she and Carmelita had been arguing, she'd not even taken into account that Carmelita's words might have affected Nick. It actually made her feel slightly...down that she'd not taken that into account. After a moment, she smiled though and said, "You know Nick, a wise fox once said to me, never let them see that they get to you. Carmelita may be stern, and a bit of...well...more than a bit of a pain, but I believe that deep down, she might actually know in certain ways just how you feel."

"Perhaps." Nick replied. "It's still a little hard. But...maybe she'll lay off. And you're right about one thing...I shouldn't let her get to me." He smiled and said, "You know, I don't think I ever thanked you."

"For what?" Judy asked.

"Everything." Nick replied. "If I'd never run into your fluffy tail, I'd probably still be selling pawpsicles. It gets boring after a while. You helped change my life in a way I don't regret."

Judy smiled and said, "It's been a ride, Nick. But it's one I'm glad to have been a part of."

Nick put on a usual smirk and said, "Glad I could make it as wild as it's been...now do me a favor and get some more furniture in here." Judy rolled her eyes with a bit of a smile, before Nick said, "So enough about that...what's on the pages?"

Judy turned back to the table with the three pages laid out before her. "I've taken some closer looks at them, but I've not been able to get much. Each page has about five languages, all hand-written, but the biggest clue that I've found, is this." Judy said pointing to a picture. "From what I can gather, this raccoon was a thief by the name of Rioichi Cooper."

"Cooper?" Nick asked gently taking up the page and reading what he could of it.

"Exactly." Judy replied. "We now have an idea why Sly would have taken these pages. It directly links to his family line. But the question remains, why Raleigh had something like this in the first place. I can't figure out why he would have taken it. It doesn't even look complete."

"From what I can gather," Nick said taking up another page, "They appear to be step by step instructions."

"Instructions? For what?" Judy asked.

"Nick turned the pages over and kept reading. "Various things really, dives, jumping techniques, but I can't make a lot of it out. It's very aged. But this area right here has my attention." Nick replied, showing an area to Judy. "It would seem that a lot of the techniques here are linked to this area alone...but I have no idea what it is all about. None of the other pages continue what it leads on to. From what I can gather, it's some sort of special jump that this certain Cooper developed."

Judy lit up. "So that's perhaps another reason Sly was after this! Maybe these are part of some book his family has written! Things that can help him become...you know...a super thief or something!"

"Just what Carmelita wants, Sly Cooper, a super thief." Nick muttered. "Regardless, it's incomplete. Sly doesn't have everything. If it is part of some larger source, it'll take some fancy work to repair it. What are you gonna do with those pages?"

"Hold onto them, I guess." Judy said. "I'd give them to Carmelita...but knowing her, who knows what she'd do with them? Lock them away? Destroy them?"

"You're starting to sound like you want to give them back to Sly." Nick said with a bit of a smirk.

"I never said that." Judy said, "But these pages, this book for all we know may very well be linked to Cooper's family. I'm not going to risk it just getting destroyed. Sly may be a thief, but we all have a right to things that have been passed down through family history...but I don't wanna just give it to him...who knows what he could do..."

"Well..." Nick said, "We know that he's after Muggshot. Do you think Muggshot might have a few of these pages that Sly is looking for?"

"It's possible. If we remember right," Judy said hopping down and beginning to pace along her floor, "His family was killed by the Fiendish Five, so we can safely assume that these five members all had a hand in it. What were their motivation behind the murder? I don't know, probably never will know. But if they came across this book that could somehow help them in some way...who knows? Maybe...just maybe they split it amongst themselves. And now Sly is targeting them...to get each section back."

"And maybe knock a few skulls in along the way to get back at his father's killers." Nick replied.

"I don't like that. These Fiendish Five are criminals, but one thing I will likely take Carmelita's support on is that Sly cannot take the law into his own hands."

"He doesn't exactly have help from the law." Nick said. "He's got nowhere else to go. I'm not trying to defend him, but I'm just saying he's not gonna just waltz up to the nearest police headquarters and ask for help in apprehending the killers who got his father and stole their belongings."

"I guess we should be thankful he's only targeting those thieves at the moment. He's targeting Muggshot next...we know that Muggshot wants to talk with Mr. Big. Carmelita doesn't want to go over there...and since se's likely stuck at the ZPD..."

"What's to stop us from paying the big man himself a little visit?" Nick replied, finishing the sentence for her.

"You up for a little trip into Tundratown, partner?" Judy asked with a small smirk.

"I'm off duty, Carrots." Nick said. "Carmelita can't stop us...besides...aren't you a godmother now? We didn't go to Mr. Big for information...we went to go see little Judy."

Judy giggled a bit. "She's growing so fast!"

"I'll follow you, Auntie Judy." Nick said with a bit of a smirk opening the door, as Judy grabbed a jacket. "Right, let's do this."

* * *

 **Trying my hand at a little heartwarming scene, while trying not to be too clichéd. My stance on them not being in a relationship however has not changed, so don't get too excited. Just two friends being there for each other. I thought it would be interesting to get a deeper look into the inner mind of Nick, especially since he's so different now. But now that that's over...I gotta get Mr. Big into the picture. Got some fun ideas there...see you guys then!**


	9. A Big Visit

Judy was a little nervous actually. Not because they were off to see one of Zootopia's most infamous, and brutal crime bosses, but because they were going to see him behind the back of Carmelita. Just how Carmelita would react to that? Judy didn't know, and honestly didn't want to know. But she pulled her family truck up to the all too familiar establishment, before a large polar bear in a suit stopped her. Mr. Big was a nice enough soul, even if he did have a bit of a reputation for a crime boss, running a few very successful businesses, but he did have a mind for security. His gang was very loyal to him, and they were very intimidating. Even though Judy knew they posed no threat...so long as they didn't anger Mr. Big, their towering stature always gave Judy a bit of a chill down her back.

Judy rolled down her window as the large polar bear approached the side, and she put on her friendly smile, and simply said, "Hello, sorry for the unannounced appearance, but we need to speak to your boss. It's important."

The polar bear contemplated this, before grunting and leaving the side of the car. He walked a short distance away, before taking out a cell phone, dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear. Judy smiled a bit at Nick, a little nervous. The polar bears weren't one for words, and their silence itself could be intimidating, but she knew they were likely okay. Sure she had Nick with her, and Mr. Big wasn't that big a fan of him due to a past incident but he'd been with her a couple times in the past, and there had been no incident.

The polar bear turned towards the chain gate, and unhooked it, before beckoning the truck through and Judy smiled and nodded, before slowly driving past the polar bear, who hooked the gate back up as she drove in. A shorter ways up, as per usual, a couple other polar bears, in the same suits awaited the truck. An escort. Protocol. Judy had been part of it many times already. She parked the truck, gave Nick that reassurance smile, and opened the door before hopping out with Nick. As she did, she tried to make friendly greetings with the escort. "Hello, hope you're all doing well!"

All she got from the polar bears were a few grunts, before they did their usual beckoning towards the door to the house. Nick smiled and simply said, "Don't know why you still bother...they aren't exactly the most social animals around."

"Just a little politeness, Nick." Judy said with a shrug before they followed the two bears into the house. The house was pretty quiet as usual, and the walk down into the basement office of Mr. Big was as dark and eerie as ever. Judy didn't know if Mr. Big purposefully kept his halls down here dark for a reason, but whatever the reason, she was sure that any poor soul that had the guts to go and make Mr. Big upset would be fighting to hold onto his nerves when walking into the office for more than one reason.

Upon entering the office, Judy was actually surprised to see that the three bears that escorted the Arctic Shrew around were already in the office. And indeed Mr. Big's chair was already on the desk of his most trusted bodyguard, Koslov, who sat in silence, awaiting the guests in the office. Once Judy and Nick were standing in the room. Koslov, without saying a word, slid a finger onto the small chair, and turned it around, revealing the elderly Mr. Big, with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Ms. Hopps, so very good to see you again." He said in a friendly, yet raspy high voice. "The last I heard, you and Nick had gone off to Paris for some sort of exchange program."

Judy gave a small chuckle. "Well you heard right, and honestly, I didn't expect to be back here this soon, but our case is taking us all over the place right now, and ironically enough...you might be able to he-"

"Auntie Judy!" A higher voice squealed.

Judy's ears perked up and she gasped in small joy as a smaller shrew ran into the room, with an excited look on her face. This was the Shrew that had garnered the nickname of "Little Judy", as she had been named after Judy after she had gained much respect and love from the family, saving the life of Mr. Big's daughter, Fru Fru from a near unfortunate end. Fru Fru had told her father of the officer who had saved her life, and had even gone as far to name her first child after her. Judy knelt to the ground when the young shrew ran towards her in happiness. Shortly after ward, a Polar bear jogged into the room, with an apologetic look on his face.

Judy lay a paw out and the young shrew eagerly ran into it and the two had a little moment together of giggling, and mingling.

"Oh, you're getting so big!" Judy said, holding the youngling up. "Oh you're not giving your mother too hard a time are you?"

"Her mother is currently out." Mr. Big said, with a small smile. "Little Judy is supposed to be under the watchful eye of Borris over there. She likes to run off."

Judy looked to Borris, and gently handed Little Judy off to the Polar Bear. "Can't turn your back on kids. They have their ways of going invisible." Borris just kinda grunted and accepted Little Judy into his gentle large paws. Judy leaned close to the youngling and said, "Don't worry Little Judy, we'll hang out in a little bit, but Auntie needs to talk to Grandaddy for a little, okay?"

"Bye bye, Auntie Judy!" Little Judy said in her usual happy voice, as Borris carried the young shrew out of the room. Judy giggled a bit before turning back to Mr. Big and said, "Wow, she just keeps getting bigger every time I see her!"

"She's full of spirit, and happiness." M. Big said with a smile. "Despite looking so much like her mother, she carries a little bit of you inside of her as well."

Judy couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Despite being of a different species, Judy did hold this family close to her heart in more ways than one, and Little Judy was just a small example of that. Did she always agree with the decisions that Mr. Big could make as a known crime boss? No, not always but she did know that he subtly helped her out in more ways than one, and knew that he did have the best interests of the city in his mind. This was a family that Judy was proud to be part of, and would do anything to help.

Which immediately brought to mind Muggshot again. The smile slowly dropped from her face, and she looked to Mr. Big and said, "Mr. Big, I have reason to believe you're in terrible danger."

"Danger?" Mr. Big asked with a bit of a curious frown. "Why do you believe this?"

"I'll tell you everything." Judy said, stepping closer to the desk, "But first, I need to know something from you."

Mr. Big nodded, and said, "Very well. What is it you want to know?"

"What do you know about a criminal known as Muggshot?"

At the question, a few of the polar bear bodyguards in the room grunted as if she'd just straight up insulted Mr. Big. At the name, Mr. Big's eyes shot open and he sat up straighter than he normally did. He nearly reacted in a way that Judy never cared to see him react, but after a moment, he sank back down to his chair and raised a hand to calm his body guards. He was silent for a moment, looking down as if remembering something from a distant past before looking up. "You know of Muggshot?"

Nick shook his head. "Not much. We only know that he's in the states, and that he has made a threat to you."

"How do you know this, Nicky?" Mr. Big asked looking to the fox who was still towards the back of the room, just where Mr. Big liked him.

Nick cleared his throat, and said, "While across the sea, we helped take down a known criminal mastermind, Sir Raleigh in Wales. Judy and I are assigned to a case to hunt down a thief known as Sly Cooper, and we have reason to believe that he's targeting Muggshot."

Mr. Big took a breath in and said, "That doesn't explain why you think Muggshot is targeting me."

Judy spoke up. "While going through Raleigh's office, we listened to messages on his answering machine, and Muggshot left one, claiming he had 'unfinished business' with you."

Mr. Big sighed and looked down once again. "So Muggs...you're coming home." Mr. Big looked up and said, "I've never heard of the Sly Cooper thief you track, but I know Muggshot. I know him well. For a long time, he was my most loyal bodyguard."

"You had Muggshot as a bodyguard?!" Nick asked a bit in surprise.

"Muggshot came out of nowhere as muscle in the force. He didn't really like to share his story. But when he was eager to prove himself, I offered him a position amongst my ranks. Never had I seen such determination to prove one's self amongst the force. He was as strong as an Ox, and more deadly with a firearm than even the most trained officers on the ZPD." Mr. Big folded his hands and leaned forward. "As a young pup, he was what some would call, the runt of the litter. Always picked on, always bullied...it's hard not to feel sorry for the guy. He worked to become what he was back then, and what he is now. But even when he was amongst my most trusted bodyguards, he began to show signs of insubordination."

"Insubordination?" Judy asked. "What for?"

"My dear Judy," Mr. Big said, "I know that you do not always agree with how I run things around town, and I actually respect you for that. But even I have my lines. Muggshot didn't like those lines. He wanted action. He wanted people to fear him. He didn't care about order, and so...I let him go. I had hopes that one day, he would understand why I do not go after that action, but shortly after I let him go, he became involved with four other master criminals, the ones you call the Fiendish Five. I never heard from him again." There was a slight pause, before he said, "At least, that was until three days ago."

Judy's ears twitched and Nick immediately grabbed a notepad from his pocket and began writing everything that was being said. Judy asked, "He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"He did." Mr. Big said. "However, he would know that I take such threats very seriously. Even if Muggshot never was the brightest of my family, he knows me, and knows that if he really wants to deal with me, that he has a lot to go through." He turned his chair around to the large polar bear behind him and said, "Koslov, continue to run continuous checks in security. I do not want Muggshot bringing harm to my family."

The bear nodded silently before Judy stepped in and said, "We're not going to let him get close enough to ever threaten this family. Mr. Big...do you know where Muggshot is?"

Mr. Big turned back to Judy with a look of surprise in his eyes. "Judy, you cannot mean you wish to go after Muggshot! You've done so much for my family, and I cannot let you willingly risk your life to hunt him down."

"Well...she's not alone." Nick said stepping up. "There's no way I'm gonna let a mutt like Muggshot hurt Judy."

Mr. Big simply grunted and said, "I'm sorry...but if Judy were to get hurt...Nicky...you've let me down before...a rug is one thing...to let one of my family get in mortal danger of that crazy Muggshot would be something you don't want me angry at you for."

At that moment, there was a small buzz. Mr. Big turned to Koslov, who was reaching for his pocket, and he took out what appeared to be an old walkie-talkie. He held it up and gave a bit of a grunt into the device, and a rugged voice came through the speaker. "Boss, we've picked up an unscheduled visitor. A fox. Officer by the looks of her."

Judy and Nick's eyes widened. Judy even gasped out the name, "Carmelita?"

"Friend of yours?" Mr. Big asked as the information was relayed to him. "Bring her down." He said to Koslov, who relayed the information into the radio before putting it away. There was an uncomfortable silence. Judy didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was nervous of what Carmelita would have to say if she saw them here. She and Nick could hide, but on the other hand, she had absolutely no idea how Mr. Big would react to her. It was doubtful he'd welcome her with open arms. Mr. Big finally spoke. "Do you know this fox they're bringing down?"

"Uh, we actually might." Nick said. "If it's Carmelita, she's the fox we were assigned to with the case."

At that moment, the door opened, and two polar bears, holding who else, but an angry looking Inspector Fox entered the room. "Put me down at once!" She said.

"Yeah...that's the Inspector." Nick said in a rather deadpan unamused voice.

Carmelita looked up, with a bit of a glare at Nick and Judy. "Hopps, Wilde, I thought I'd find you here, despite me telling you two to stay away from here."

Mr. Big simply replied, "Ms. Hopps, and to a lesser extent, Nicky, are welcome amongst my place of establishment when they please. Though I cannot say the same to you, I don't know you. You come snooping around my house in the late hours, I do not take too kindly to trespassers."

"You're a criminal." Carmelita said harshly. "Hopps, Wilde, and I are officers sworn to uphold the law! I've read your file. Don't think that your bodyguards can protect you from your violations of the law!"

Mr. Big simply grunted and said, "Ms. Fox, I know who Judy and Nick are, and Judy is a very special part of my family."

Carmelita heard this and just said "What?"

"Easy, Inspector." Nick said. "Mr. Big isn't exactly one you wanna make angry. And yeah, Judy is the godmother of his granddaughter. Judy can visit family now, can't she?"

"You have relations with this family, Hopps?!" Carmelita asked in shock. "A family with a known criminal background?"

Judy just kinda sighed and rubbed her face a bit with her paw. She was in the middle of a little mess she didn't care to be in, but there wasn't any getting out of this one. She looked up and said, "Inspector, Mr. Big is a very respectable animal here in Zootopia. I don't particularly care how he handles some things, but he helps Zootopia out immensely."

"Oh really, and how does he do that?" Carmelita asked. "Vigilante justice? Instilling fear to keep order? He's playing you just like he does everyone in his force." Carmelita said glaring at Judy. "And don't think your status as a godmother to his granddaughter will protect you from that!"

"Such strong words." Mr. Big said. "I will give you credit Ms. Fox, I can tell when someone is dedicated to their job. You and Judy, you're not so different from one another. It's a shame that you don't share such a broadened view as Hopps does. Sometimes the people you believe to be your enemy, will be some of the most helpful people you know."

"I will never associate myself with criminals!" Carmelita said, trying to break the grip of the polar bears who held her.

"I can see we're not going to get much done here." Nick said. "Carrots, let's get out of here before Mr. Big decides to turn Carmelita into a pawpsicle."

"What?" Carmelita asked, unaware of what Nick meant.

Judy looked to Mr. Big. "I'm sorry that she came here. I didn't think she would. I never meant for any trouble tonight."

"I know you didn't." Mr. Big said calmly, before beckoning to the polar bears. "Drop her. We'll show her out shortly." The bodyguards did as they were told, and let Carmelita go, who massaged her arms and dusted herself off, but before she could say another angry word, Mr. Big spoke up. "You know how I feel about you going after Muggshot, Judy. But I will not willingly deny you a path to your case. If you wanna find Muggshot, you'll find him holed up in Mesa City."

"Arizona?" Nick asked.

"Utah." Mr. Big said. "A little boomtown that's been in the news lately. Something about a blackout. Muggshot called me, saying he would come for me when he finishes establishing himself in Mesa City. He knew I wouldn't come after him, and he doesn't fear law enforcement. If the Utah Police know he's there, he won't be afraid of striking them down."

Judy remembered her parents briefly mentioning Mesa City when she called them. "So Muggshot is in Mesa City...then that's where we're going next."

"Be careful, Judy. I don't want to explain to Little Judy why her godmother won't ever come around again." He said with a worried tone.

"Mr. Big, you got nothing to worry about." Nick said stepping up to Judy. "She's got me, and Ms. Fox with her."

"You two are absolutely sure that Sly is targeting Muggshot next?" Carmelita asked hesitant, as if she didn't want to admit that getting Muggshot's location here was a good move or not.

Nick turned around and said, "Positive. And if we're wrong, file any report you want."

"Don't tempt me Wilde." Carmelita said. "Let's get ourselves ready. If Sly is indeed going to Mesa City, then that's where we're going. And this time, I don't plan to let him slip away so easily."

"Show Ms. Fox to the door..." Mr. Big said, before saying, "Ms. Fox, I hold nothing against you or the law, but the next time you snoop around my establishment again...I shall become very angry."

Carmelita turned toward Mr. Big and said, "Mr. Big, if that's even your real name, trust me, if I ever find myself around this vicinity again, you won't exactly like my temper either."

Judy winced at that. She knew that Mr. Big did not at all like being threatened. Anyone else in Carmelita's shoes could be dancing on their own grave.

Mr. Big however simply said, "Muggshot will not be easy for you. I ask you to please watch Judy's back in Utah, because if something happens to her that you could have prevented, you will answer to me."

"I don't take kindly to threats, Mr. Big." Carmelita said.

"It's not a threat. It's a statement." Mr. Big said. "Show her out."

With that, the two polar bears showed Carmelita out of the room. Judy finally let out the breath she'd been holding. "I did not expect her to follow us here." Judy said.

"I half-expected it." Nick said. "She may be a cop, but she's still got some fox in her."

Mr. Big looked up to Judy and said, "I may have said it again, but please do be careful. I know you're after this Cooper thief, but the thief has a death wish if he's going against Muggshot. He won't be able to take him on alone."

"We'll do everything we can to stay out of his way." Judy said. "I don't like saying that, but Muggshot...he's not our priority." There was a small pause before she smiled, and said, "Maybe I should spend a little time with Little Judy before I leave."

Nick smiled and said, "You do that. I'll get things straightened out with Carmelita. I'm sure she's steaming up there."

"You don't have to do that Nick." Judy said.

"I'll do it anyway." Nick said with a small smile. "Give Little Jude my love, will ya?"

Judy just chuckled as Nick went up the stairs, as another Polar Bear entered the room, beckoning Judy to follow him. Judy smiled and followed him, ready to spend a little bonding time with her goddaughter...

* * *

 **Phew...this one was actually a bit of a doozy, and part of me think the ending is a little clunky, but to get us to Mesa City? I honestly think that this was one of my favorite chapters so far. I had fun coming up with a little background for Muggshot and Mr. Big (who really needs a real name), and I had a lot of fun questions regarding what I'd do and whatnot. Not a whole lot going on really as far as updates are concerned, so, I'll just say I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope you enjoy the next one! If all goes well...our heroes might just come face to face with the Cooper Gang in the next chapter or two. Until then, I'll see you guys on the flip side.**

 **Oh I did just member, that I decided to update the first chapter a bit as far as when this story takes place. I did this mainly because of an idea I have to the story later on down the road, but honestly it doesn't change much. ALl that you need to know is that all in all, this takes place about a year after the events of Zootopia. So...there's that update.**


	10. The Protégée

"Why is it that you and Hopps seem so...persistent in trying my patience?" Carmelita asked as Nick stepped outside the residence of Mr. Big, the cold air making him put on his jacket that he'd brought along.

Nick looked up as he zipped up the jacket, and said, "Hey, we're only trying to get you some clues that you're desperately looking for. We just have different methods of acquiring them."

"So I noticed." Carmelita said, crossing her arms, leaning against the car that Judy and Nick had drove here. "I could tell your chief right now that you two are on the borders of insubordination."

"Yeah well it wouldn't exactly be the first time, Inspector." Nick said. "Look, you might not like that Judy has connections with a known crime boss here, but as much as you may want to believe otherwise, he's not the worst guy in the world."

Carmelita replied, "I could go on about this, but I shouldn't...what. Matters is that we now know where to go, and that's that." Carmelita replied. "We'll head out tomorrow, assuming Hopps doesn't spend all night in there."

Nick smirked a bit and said, "Hey, she's a godmother, and with her line of work, she doesn't get to see the goddaughter all too often. They like each other."

Carmelita just sighed and looked up into the sky. "I don't know why Judy was ever named a godparent in this family. Mr. Big knows she's an officer, she knows he's a crime boss, it just doesn't fit."

"Well for one thing, Judy saved the life of his daughter, which made him look most favorably on her. Believe me, I didn't exactly believe it either, but once you get on his good side, you tend to forget that he's not afraid to get his paws dirty. But the ways things go around here...I believe he does more good than bad. I'll say that, and he doesn't even like me that much."

"Do I want to know why?" Carmelita asked.

"It's not important. What's important is that Judy and Mr. Big have a mutual respect and understanding for one another, and this is a huge advantage in many cases. Remember the plot that Bellwether had a year or so ago? The conspiracy against predator animals?"

"I recall the events." Carmelita said. "I read the file, heard the news, all I really know is that you and Hopps played a major role in stopping it."

"Well Mr. Big helped us more than once, giving us leads, and helping us in getting information. You may just see him as a crime boss, and you know what? Sometimes that's all I see him as to. But I do know that he has his best interests in mind for Zootopia, and those interests aren't always accomplished by getting involved in dirty work. Carmelita, when Judy suggested talking to Mr. Big, all she was thinking was getting us on the road after Sly again. She accomplished that task. "

"Yes she did." Carmelita said. "And we can indeed go after him now."

"You may not agree with how Judy and I go about this, but we are on the same side of the law, and we are working to help you apprehend your raccoon thief."

"I know." Carmelita said. "I just am not used to such measures. I don't like to associate myself with criminals for personal reasons."

"Care to share?" Nick asked. "This ex-con is curious."

Carmelita just gave Nick a bit of a glare there, but closed her eyes and just said, "Being a police officer is all I've ever really dreamed of doing. I worked extra hard at it. I didn't let discrimination, or anything stand in my way. I was under the impression that I could make the world a safer place, while upholding the sanctity of the law. I graduated at the top of the class. And my old boss Barkley, he saw true potential in me."

"See, you and Judy have more in common than you think. I mean, sure, Judy had to really work to show Bogo that she had what it took to be an officer, but she only wanted to make the world better, and she herself graduated top of the class. You and her have more in common than you think."

"Judy is an exceptional officer, and you should consider yourself lucky to have a partner such as her." Carmelita said. "Barkley was nearing retirement, and was looking for an officer to take his position. I volunteered, and we went on multiple assignments to show what I could do. Everything was going great. Then on one particular night, he assigned me the job of securing the Parisian Opera House, and protecting the Diva Diamond, a most treasured possession by opera singer, Pachyderma Tuskaninny. A simple enough job, but ironically enough...it was the night I first met Cooper."

Nick simply smirked and said, "You two really do have a history together."

Carmelita just gave him a glare, and replied, "I apprehended him on the roof, but I'd underestimated his abilities, because he escaped my apprehension. Barkley didn't take that so well. Neither did I. Before this, I had done everything in my power to satisfy my superiors at work. Cooper? I captured him, and he escaped just like that. I'd never felt so humiliated on the job before. That night, I promised myself that I'd bring him in if it was the last thing I did. And in my rush to find him...the Diva Diamond was stolen.

"I was taken by surprise. A diamond under my protection was taken. Everything I had worked for, it didn't matter. Barkley made me fully aware of my mistakes. I'd never felt so crushed on the job. My hopes of becoming Inspector? I doubted I'd ever see them."

"Well you're the Inspector now, aren't you? Nick asked looking over to her.

"Yes I am...and if you ask me, it's out of pure dumb luck. As Barkley was letting everything out at me, who would drop in from the ceiling, but the thief who had made off with the diamond? All tied up. The diamond in his possession and everything. It was returned to it's owner, and I was promoted right there on the spot. To be honest, I don't know why. I barely did anything to get that promotion. That night was a complete failure in my career as an officer."

"Why would you say that?" Nick asked walking in front of her. "You got the bad guy, you showed your boss you could take on the job, and from what I've seen, you're beyond dedicated to keeping that position. So why the self doubt?"

"You're mistaken Wilde." Carmelita said. "I didn't apprehend anyone that night. Someone did the job for me, and I know who it was." She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be an aged folded piece of blue paper. The size and shape, all too familiar by now. "I don't know why he did it, or how he did it...but Cooper did all the dirty work, and I can't help but feel that a lot of the times he has aided me, he was only trying to toy with me. You and Hopps may think I'm obsessed with trying to catch him, but I have plenty of reasons for wanting to see that Ringtail behind bars. I believe that all criminals deserve justice, but Cooper is on a whole other level. It's like this is one big game to him. It's my goal to show him that it's far from that."

"Well Judy and I are here to help you on that." Nick replied. "There's no need to shun Mr. Big if he's perhaps got a lead on where he might be going."

"Perhaps you're right, Officer Wilde. But right now, I'd much rather just drop this conversation. No disrespect intended, but my feelings towards Cooper and others like him are not something I enjoy talking about."

Nick wanted to ask why, but dropped it out of respect. Perhaps Carmelita herself didn't like her own attitude towards criminals and their activity. Did he believe her black and white personality to be a bit unneeded? Undoubtedly. But at least she did have some believable reasons for it, even if they sounded more like personal vendettas more than anything. Perhaps it was just a challenge for both he and Judy to try and calm while they were out on this crazy case that was taking them all over the world.

Speaking of Judy, who would come out of the house at that moment, but she? The door opened and she had a bit of a smile on her face as she came out, which dropped at the sight of both Nick and Carmelita, as she said, "I figured you two would be gone by now."

Nick just gave her a playful smirk, and said, "Hey, I'm your ride home. Wouldn't be much of a partner if I just left you here."

Carmelita took a breath in and said, "Officer Hopps, despite my feelings towards Mr. Big and how I really still don't feel comfortable knowing you've willingly associated yourself with him, we have a lead. You found one where I failed to do so, and I should be more appreciative of your devotion to the case."

Judy was a bit taken aback by this, and she looked at Nick, who just kinda raised his eyebrows at her, as if to say 'Yeah, it's cool.'

Judy managed to smile nervously, and say, "Hey, sometimes, you just gotta look in places you don't wanna look for your next clue. But I should be more respectful of your wishes. You are technically my superior."

"Let's just say, I will aim to try and keep an open mind when securing our leads from here on out." Carmelita replied. "We have reason to believe that Sly is going to Mesa City, to target Muggshot. I suggest we get there as soon as possible."

"It could be dangerous." Judy said. "Word is that Muggshot's got the whole town locked down in fear. Sounds like a real challenge up ahead."

"If it's a challenge for us, it will be one for Sly." Carmelita said. "And I won't let an angry mutt keep my from closing this case once and for all."

Nick simply smiled. "Angry mutts with guns, small chance of success, in a town where we may find little help at all," Nick reached in his pocket and pulled out his aviators before snapping them open and placing them on his face. "Hey, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Another short one, and one I actually hadn't planned on making, and part of me is unsure if I did it right (partly because this was written in a period of three days), but some of you wanted to see a little talk between Carmelita and the other two. While it's safe to say that the tension isn't exactly gone, maybe there's some understanding at least between the two respected parties? I don't know. What I do know is that I am absolutely exited to write up Mesa City. I think Cooper has been absent a little too long, don't you? Hope to have that new chapter up soon.**


	11. Between a Rock and a Cliff

The desert was sweltering during the day. And the heat? It was so hot that after the officers got off their flight, and got their car, they quickly came across locals, doing sidewalk-frys, in which they utilized the heat of the actual pavement, and cooked food. Judy had never seen such a concept in person before, and it made for quite an interesting afternoon stop on the road to Mesa City, watching these animals using all these strange reflectors and heat dishes to fry foods, from eggs, to imitation protein foods. Though the stop was short, it was enough to fill the young officer up, as well as her partner, before they were back on the road following leads of a strange van heading into Mesa City.

Mesa City was a small boomtown that sat on the borders of the Canyonlands of Utah. While outside the state park, the large Canyonlands and forests around the area gave Mesa City a background that one could just envy. Yet in the same ways, many places sat near the very edge of the cliffs. Some older abandoned buildings were boarded off as a factor of caution as no one knew just how long those buildings had to stand. Looking into Mesa City, you would see that most of the city was dark, and the streets were mostly deserted. Only a few guard hounds, armed with what appeared to be assault rifles were seen now and then. It was impressive. Muggshot and his gang had the entire city under their control, even if it wasn't exactly a huge city. No one was challenging them. Not even the local law enforcement. Everyone knew that this would need to change.

The main entrance into the city was not one they would follow. Heavily guarded, it had appeared that the Cooper Gang had decided to find another way into Mesa City themselves, because coming toward the city, they spotted some fresh tire-marks that seemed to turn away from the city. Carmelita, Judy, and Nick knew that they'd need to take a subtle approach to avoid causing too much of a ruckus if they were going to track Sly into a city that was just crawling with goons.

They all knew they'd need to come up with a plan to get this city back on its feet. The law enforcement of Mesa City was on complete lockdown. And they'd need to free it, especially when the nearest backup outside Mesa City was hours away. They were sure that help would eventually arrive, but for all they knew, Sly would be in and out. It was their chance to grab him...and maybe even sabotage Muggshot's operation here.

Carmelita had parked their vehicle out of sight, and had split from the group as she went to do some reconnaissance, telling Judy and Nick to do the same. This was understandable, the more ground they could cover, the better, though Judy and Nick stuck together. They just functioned better together in the field. Where one might falter, the other wouldn't. Where one might skip a detail, one would spot it. It was this mindset that kept them together, and it was this mindset they they actually managed to find a bit of a clue. More skid marks. Those skid marks eventually led to some footprints. Though light in nature, they were barely noticeable enough to warrant a followable trail.

Judy and Nick had been following this trail now for about twenty minutes through the Canyonlands, alongside a cliff and through the dropping temperature of the setting sun. A small wind made them pick up their pace in hopes of them being able to come across some sort of lead before losing the trail completely, but the thing was that as they picked up their pace, the trail they'd been following, suddenly just...ended.

Judy and Nick found themselves at the edge of a cliff, the drop down was far, and the fading prints they'd been following seemed to walk right off the edge. There was no explanation in sight for this one. Nick took one big breath in and said, "Well this was a big lead to nothing."

Judy looked over, half expecting to see a broken body of a raccoon down below, but of course, saw no such thing. "This doesn't make sense." Judy said. "We know Sly is a little too smart to just be walking blindly off a cliff, yet the tracks lead straight off."

Nick looked deep in thought, rubbing his chin before stepping back and stepping in one of the tracks. One by one he stepped onto each print with his own feet until he was standing at the edge of the cliff. "Well it's safe to say that he didn't walk off, especially since both prints end with him likely standing where I'm standing right now. Do you think he had some method of getting to the other side? He certainly couldn't jump across." Nick simply said backing away from the edge.

Judy took out some binoculars, and looked to the other side. There didn't seem to be anything that would make the scene seem unusual. "I don't know. And I don't think I'd know if I saw it."

"No bridge, no nothing." Nick said with a sigh. And I doubt he could tightrope his way to the other side on that wire down there."

Nick had referenced what appeared to be an aged electric line. Dangling from it in a pattern were old lights it seemed, and Judy just nodded in agreement. It didn't seem like they'd find many more answers here. She was about to suggest they continue looking when she suddenly remembered what she'd picked up at Raleigh's. She reached into a bag she had, and withdrew the few pages she'd had the chance to look at back home, and began to murmur to herself.

Nick's ears twitched as he tried to pick up exactly what she was saying as she looked over the pages front and back, before rubbing his face a little frustrated. "Carrots you know I don't like it when you do this-"

"Nick, don't you get it? Sly did cross here!" Judy said turning to face him.

"What? How? Look around you, Judy. There's nothing to cross on, and-"

"Yes there is, Nick! The wire!" Judy said pointing to the wire.

"You're joking me, right?" Nick asked. "You really think Sly has that kind of balance to walk across that aged thing no problems at all?"

"Walk? No." Judy said. "Jumping on the other hand..."

"That sounds even more ridiculous than walking." Nick simply replied.

Judy held up the pages. "Come on, Nick. You were with me when we talked about this. Maybe Cooper learned how to do this jump! Maybe that's how he got across."

"He doesn't even have the full instructions if you have three of the pages of that technique. Do you really think he just learned it like that in the time he's gotten what he has?"

"We've underestimated him before, Nick...I'm just saying it's a possibility." Judy said.

"Well...even if he did, that cable looks ancient!" Nick said, looking down upon it. "It looks like it would snap if you put one foot on it."

Judy opened her mouth, but found she didn't have much of an answer. She just put the papers away and said, "It's just a theory. Do you have a better one?"

"Well no, but-" At that moment though, Nick was cut off by what appeared to be the gunfire of an assault rifle. Judy and Nick immediately fell to the ground in cover, and scurried to a nearby boulder for cover. Thankfully neither of them was hurt, and shortly afterward, Judy's radio crackled to life with the static voice of a worried Carmelita Fox on the other end.

"Hopps! Wilde! Report! Are you okay?! What's your status?!"

Another round of gunfire impacted the boulder covering both Nick and Judy, and in their shock and fear, as they'd never exactly been put on this kind of pressure before, Judy shaking lay pulled out the radio. "We're fine!" Judy managed to say with some stress in her voice. "Shots being fired from an unknown position. Nick and I are under cover!"

"Hold your position, I see you both." Carmelita said.

Right there Nick pointed out over the cliff and saw a figure running along the edge. "It's the Inspector!"

Meanwhile, another round of gunfire cut into the large rock, and a Judy heard a voice off in the distance. "I've come across two cops along the southern cliffs. Engaging."

Judy reached for her shock pistol and took a breath, before trying to peek around the rock to try and find this attacker, but the moment she did, yet another round of gunfire took her by surprise and she was forced to go back to cover. "Cheese and crackers..." she muttered to herself, breathing faster than usual.

"Try and relax, Judy." Nick said grabbing his own shock pistol, before reaching around the boulder and firing blindly towards the gunfire. His shots didn't impact any targets, but it did reduce the gunfire a bit. He looked at Judy and said, "Are you okay? This guy didn't hit you, did he?"

"I'm fine, just...a bit perplexed is all." Judy said.

Nick just said, "Well that's putting it lightly." Nick fired a few more shots before a single blast from a shock pistol went past the boulder and into the trees behind them, and a bit of pulsating yelp was heard. The gunfire ceased, but Nick and Judy didn't dare move a muscle.

It wasn't until they heard Carmelita yell "Clear!" From the other side that they relaxed and gave each other some nervous smiles. Nick ruffled Judy's ears a bit and said, "You okay, Carrots?"

Judy gave a bit of a nervous smile before she said, "As okay as I can be. That was a first..."

"In our line of work, it was bound to happen, sooner or later." Nick simply said, as suddenly a nearby tree was suddenly shot with a cable, and shortly afterward, Carmelita slid across the cliff in a makeshift zip-line.

As she landed, she looked at both of them, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, Inspector." Judy said finally standing up, though her knees shook just a bit as she was still trying to catch her breath a bit. Carmelita nodded, relieved and said, "Glad to hear...Nick you're hit."

"Huh?" Nick asked before looking around, before spotting just a little knick on his right arm. "Oh, would you look at that. Nothing serious, I'll be fine."

"Get it cleaned up and bandaged properly." Carmelita said, tossing him an alcoholic wipe, and said, "I'm gonna go apprehend your attacker."

As Carmelita went to go and get the mystery attacker, Judy looked to Nick. "Are you okay?"

Nick seemed a little annoyed, almost as if the question had been asked one too many times. "Carrots, I'm fine, really. I didn't even feel it until Carmelita pointed it out." He hissed a bit as he wiped the small wound with the moist wipe, and said "I've had worse."

"You've had worse than a bullet wound?" Judy asked, giving a small smile.

"This isn't a bullet wound. This is like a bullet nip. Two or three days, you'll probably barely notice it. And yes, I consider the dislocation of my shoulder from that nasty fall a few months back worse than this." Judy just giggled a bit as Nick wrapped some bandage cloth around his arm a few times and said, "Good as new."

"It'll get there." Judy said, helping her partner up, just as Carmelita walked what appeared to be a Great Dane in a suit, muzzled and cuffed towards them. Carmelita threw an assault rifle to the ground, and pushed the dane to his knees. "You're under arrest for aggravated assault on a police officer with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of-"

"Shut it, woman, I've heard it all before." The dane said annoyed.

Carmelita sighed a bit and holstered her shock pistol finally, before saying "I don't suppose there's a reason you're out this far from the city your boss is holding, is there?"

"Look ma'am, I'm just a patrol scout, we had reports of some trespassers out here, and it's my job to sniff them out and deal with them. In this case, I hadn't exactly expected to find three officers out here. Muggshot said we had you all on lockdown."

Nick smiled and said, "We're from another jurisdiction, buddy. The calvary, if you wanna call it that."

"Three officers?" The dane asked. "Or are there more of you?"

"We'll be the one's asking the questions." Carmelita asked.

"And why should I answer anything you ask me?" The Dane asked.

"Well it might make your trial appear smoother if you cooperate." Judy simply said, tapping her feet.

"How many are there of you to have taken Mesa City?" Carmelita asked.

"Enough." the scout simply said.

"What is the extent of Muggshot's plan with Mesa City?" Carmelita asked again.

"Look, I'm just a scout, I don't know the boss's masterplan. Something about taking over the local casino rings, and accumulating the winnings, I don't know. I just sniff out trespassers like yourself. I was out looking for some raccoon, and ran into the bunny and the fox."

"Raccoon?" Carmelita immediately said. "What raccoon?"

"I don't know." The scout said. "Popped up maybe a day or two ago, he's been snooping around on the streets, knocking guards out, and no one knows why, and I was told that he'd been seen over in this area."

"Think it might be Sly?" Nick asked Carmelita.

"Well, if your lead is to be believed, Wilde, we have reason to believe that our ringtailed friend is here."

The scout's radio then burst with static, before a voice came through. "All units, the intruder has been sighted near the rooftops of the main casino, be on your guard, and take him down on sight."

"Speaking of which..." The Scout muttered.

"Sounds like we have a bit of a lead." Carmelita said with a grin on her face. "Let's take this guy back to the vehicle, and try and catch Cooper."

"Wait, you're not just gonna leave me wherever you're taking me, are you?" The scout asked.

"That's the plan," Nick said. "See the thing that makes this complicated is the fact that, we're a small force, and on a tight schedule. Once we're done here, we're turning you into the local authorities, who will deal with your paperwork and other things."

Carmelita simply replied, "And despite everything, our real reason for being here, is to catch that intruder you're looking for as well. And not even Muggshot will keep us from him."

Judy took a bit of a more calm approach, "We'll make sure you're not exactly uncomfortable while you wait for us, but we are on a tight schedule, so you might have to keep yourself entertained for a while."

"Well that just sounds lovely..." The scout said, growling in the muzzle. "Just lovely."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be easier to finish and write out. I didn't wanna just rush into the events of next chapter, I wanted to try and flesh out the environment, yet kinda wrote myself into a corner here at the end of this chapter. So it's kinda another short entry, but next one will be better. I feel like I say that a lot. Next one will be better. I just hope I'm delivering for the most part.**

 **I had a few ideas for this chapter, such as Nick or Judy trying out the Ninja Spire Jump move that Sly knows, but part of me just couldn't picture them seriously attempting it. I had the idea of having them attempt it, then find themselves in a bit of a pickle, so I decided to put them in another pickle completely, and I feel that for the most part, it worked out to my advantage (expect for that ending...I'm trying).**

 **As you can see, this was another delayed entry. I'm trying to keep on top of that, I'm hoping next entry will be out sooner. Had a little drop in motivation, and found myself extremely busy with work last week. Like...I was exhausted. Not really in the mood to do much of anything. Well here's hoping this week treats me better and that we have a better chapter for it next time. Next chapter...we get to see Sly Cooper again! So look forward to it, people! See you then!**


	12. Rooftop Run

Carmelita led Nick and Judy across the gorge, and into the city across what appeared to be a disabled railroad bridge. It was aged, but held them up fine, and after navigating through an old junkyard and graveyard of automobiles, they found themselves in the city. The very empty city. The streets, were filled with cars that seemingly had been abandoned in a rush, and left there. Windows were boarded up, doors locked tight, and street lights powered down. This once proud small boomtown had become little more than a ghost town. And aside from a normal guard they had to evade, the trio of officers were the only ones walking in the alleys, on the roofs, and in the shadows, scoping out the place.

The rooftops of Mesa City were littered with empty boxes, empty liquor bottles, and now and then, you'd see a guard patrolling them. Lines of laundry that had been left out to dry, which likely hadn't been touched for a couple days still swayed in the wind and some of the older buildings had bits of bricks crumbling away, or gutters hanging by mere screws. The age of the town was apparent, but it didn't keep the citizens of the town away. The only thing keeping them off the streets at that very moment, was Muggshot's goons.

Carmelita kept a sharp eye out for Sly. Judy found it surprising that they were still looking for him in this area, despite the amount of time that had passed, but upon asking, Carmelita only told Judy that she had a gut feeling that Sly was still wandering around here. Why this was? Who knew. If it were up to Judy, they'd be searching elsewhere, but Carmelita did know him better than either her or Nick, and she was calling the shots. If she believed he was around here, Judy would do everything she could to help find him.

Carmelita stopped and put a fist up. "Hold on...I think I hear something." She said quietly. "Judy, can you make anything out?"

Judy stepped forward, ears perked up, trying to hear anything. At first all she seemed to hear was rustling, but that could have been anything. But then that all too familiar voice was just barely heard. "It could be better, yeah, but if your blueprints are accurate, we could have easy access to Muggshot's Penthouse up here!"

Sly Cooper.

"He's coming." Judy said.

"Okay." Carmelita said. "If he's coming this way, we could easily spring a trap on him. He's never been sprung like this before. It may just catch him off guard."

"Okay, so we spring a trap on Sly." Nick said. "Sounds simple enough, what should we do?"

Carmelita pointed to a couple rooftops. "Wilde, take a position on that rooftop over there, Hopps, you take a position on the roof over there." She said beckoning to another rooftop. "I'll go to that rooftop and we wait for him to set foot on this roof. All goes well, we'll have him surrounded, outgunned, and outwitted. We can take him in, get word to further authorities of what's going on here with Muggshot, and put this case to rest. Any questions?"

Nick gave a bit of a smirk, and said, "What if he doesn't pass this rooftop?"

"Don't get smart with me, Wilde." Carmelita said, slightly annoyed. "If there's no questions, let's get in position."

As she said that, she took off, and ran across an old balcony, before leaping onto what appeared to be an old fire escape staircase to her roof. Nick looked to Judy, before saying, "You sure he's coming this way?"

"Certainly sounded like it." Judy said before jogging and leaping with great power and agility off what appeared to be an aged mattress, and off a chimney toward the roof she'd been assigned.

Nick just watched her go and shook his head with a smirk. "Easy with the moves there, Carrots..." He muttered before simply running across a makeshift bridge one of the guards had likely made to his own roof. He reached the roof and got into his own position, taking out his shock pistol, and making sure it was fully charged for any form of conflict that would follow.

For a moment, there was silence. No one moved, no one breathed, and everyone just waited for someone to enter their vision. The tension mounted until someone jumped up onto the roof. Everyone immediately recognized the figure. It was none other than Sly Cooper himself. The raccoon thief was here in the flesh, almost just as he had been seen the last time they saw him, cane and everything, on the very roof that all three of them had been standing on not three minutes ago. Nick saw him and just froze. He didn't dare take a move. He didn't know if he'd get a signal, or whatnot, but after a brief moment, Carmelita jumped up onto a closed chimney and eyed Cooper right in his eyes. Sly looked over in her direction, and stood up, resting the large cane over his shoulder.

Carmelita kept her shock pistol aimed right at him, and just said, "Well, well, well...look who just walked into my crosshairs. Sly Cooper."

Sly just kept a suave smile and mood that he had apparently kept with him at all times, and replied, "About time you showed up, Ms. Fox. Was getting worried about you. Thought you took a wrong turn somewhere back in Paris."

"The only one making wrong turns is you, Sly. We have you surrounded." Carmelita said, and at that, Judy came from behind her hiding spit aiming right at Sly, with Nick following in turn. Carmelita twirled her shock pistol a bit before continuing. "I'd suggest you surrender, before I'm force to have you paralyzed by my good friend, the shock pistol."

Sly took a look around at both Judy and Nick, showing little to no sign of concern, before crossing his arms and retorting, "Now see, a girl who's best friend is a firearm has got issues. Come on. A little dinner, a little dancing, and I think I can help you out."

Was this guy for real? Nick hadn't forgotten the raccoon's behavior in Paris and how he'd spoken with the inspector. But he knew he was surrounded, he knew he was outgunned, and yet he was just talking as if there was no concern. He was kicking the dirt on the roof, he was playfully flirting, or stalling, he was showing little to no fear in his tone or eyes, it was almost as if this was just some big game to the raccoon. With the temper that Carmelita could have, Nick could have swore that he was dancing on his own grave.

But then again, for all Nick knew, Sly was the reason that Carmelita had an explosive temper. He hadn't forgotten the little story that she'd shared not so long ago.

Carmelita replied in a monotone deadpan, "Hmmm, sounds romantic." She then returned to her more serious tone. "As long as you don't mind dining in jail."

"Nah, I hear the service is lousy." Sly simple replied.

"Well once I catch you, you'll know for yourself." Carmelita replied. "Hopps, Wilde, take him down!"

At the command, they fired their shock pistols directly at the raccoon, who stood his ground before leaping powerfully into the air. Nick had never seen such a leap in his life performed by anyone except maybe Judy. She was a born jumper, but the raccoon? Not so much. Yet as he jumped, he ran along the edge of the roof before leaping off in a run, running right passed Nick, knocking his shock pistol from his hand, and leaping off the roof and onto another roof. Nick retrieved his stun gun, and made a call into his radio. "He's by me! Caught me by surprise!"

"Pursue and apprehend at all costs!" Carmelita radioed back.

Judy heard that and said, "Right on his tail."

Though small, her agility, and acrobatic skills surpassed. Both Carmelita and Nick. In fact, Nick fell behind almost immediately on the run. Shortly after he began, he said "I won't be able to keep up up here. I'll try and find a way to intercept him from below."

"If you can make it work, great." Carmelita's voice said over the radio. "Be careful."

Judy and Carmelita kept up with Sly. Judy however was not given enough opportunities to try and stun the raccoon. Sly had noticed that she was actually keeping up rather well, and now and then he'd end up bringing down a clothes line, or old antenna or other forms of debris to try and get in Judy's way. It effectively worked. Judy constantly found herself focusing on her hopping distance, and trying not to trip on the loose debris scattering on the roofs as they ran.

Carmelita on the other hand was running along the other side, and while not as acrobatic as Judy, she was given more opportunities to try and stun Cooper with her shock pistol. And she was very accurate. Within a minute, she'd fired about five times, each time missing her mark, only by mere inches.

The chase continued, with Judy edging closer and closer to the raccoon, until they came to an edge of the roof where any jump from Sly or Judy would be a little too big to make. However Sly didn't seem to care, and he straight up jumped, as Judy put on the brakes. She watched him descend. There was nothing for him! She was about to look away, fearing he would only meet an ugly ending on the streets below, but she'd not seen a clothes line that apparently he did. He reached out with his cane, and the large hook on the end snagged the line, and he rode it like a zip-line towards the bottom of the street, before letting go, and pulling a move that Judy couldn't even begin to believe. There was a fence down below, and the top was completely spiked. Upon reaching the bottom, Sly landed flawlessly on these spikes and began to run across them, showing absolutely no signs of discomfort, no signs of hinderance, or wounds. He ran along this fence, before jumping off the fence toward the gutter of another building, and he latched onto it, putting the cane in his teeth, before climbing up at great speed.

Judy still couldn't believe all of that had just happened, but she snapped out of it and began looking for an alternative route. She looked and jumped across to another roof, briefly losing her balance as a few tiles shifted from under her feet, but not enough to cause her any real concern. She ran across and jumped to another roof with little difficulty, watching Sly make a beeline into the open window of what appeared to be a larger building.

"Inspector, I've lost sights on him." Judy said into her radio.

"Same." Her voice same through. "Keep an eye on your side, see if you can see him through any of the other windows. Wilde, what's your status?"

"I'm not far out." Nick's voice came through on the radio. "I see you, and shouldn't be too far out from your position."

"Understood, keep me updated if you run into trouble." Carmelita replied.

Judy kept a close eye on the building, pulling out her shock pistol once again. She wished she had Nick by her, as her eyesight was nowhere near as sharp as his was. If he could spot him, maybe they'd have a shot, but he wasn't there, and she couldn't exactly rely on her hearing when there were walls separating him from her.

"I've got him just under the roof where the construction is." Carmelita said. Judy looked up to see some blasts from Carmelita's shock pistol going off on an area of construction. There were a few of Muggshot's personal guards in the vicinity that were knocked out cold by a quick swing by Sly's cane, or the crossfire of Carmelita's shock pistol, but none of them had the time to raise any sort of alarm. Judy holstered her shock pistol and sprinted to try and find a better vantage point, only to find that the roofs she was currently running over were lower than that of Carmelita and Sly.

Carmelita kept jumping from vantage point to vantage point, trying to get Sly, who just avoided each and ever shot of her shock pistol with ease, almost as if he'd been doing it a long time. Carmelita would growl, aim and fire again, before leaping to yet another vantage point. But after firing again, Sly dashed underneath her, to the point where she couldn't see him. Neither could Judy. Judy was already trying to find a way over to her position, without needing to completely backtrack, but it was taking time. Carmelita on the other hand, leaped down, and grabbed a loose rope on what appeared to be a large inflatable balloon resembling Muggshot. Why it was there? Perhaps Muggshot's motives here were to indeed run the city, take over the casinos, he'd already started... Though it seemed like an early promotion when the city was on lockdown.

Carmelita held to her pistol, before she spotted Sly running across a platform. "Cooper!" She yelled and fired her shock pistol twice. Sly dodged both shots, before running, jumping, and landing perfectly on the tip of a flagpole. Another move that seemed near impossible to pull off, yet after another shot from Carmelita, he leaped off the flagpole as if it was nothing before landing on a nearby platform. Which held the rope that secured the balloon in place.

Sly looked to Carmelita, and said, "Sorry for this...promise I won't run too far ahead of you."

As he said this, he gave the knob on the platform that held the rope a mighty thwack with his cane, and the balloon came loose. Carmelita was so surprised by this, that she dropped her pistol and further secured her grip on the rope, before climbing up, and further securing herself to the now drifting away inflatable.

She gave an angry glare to Sly, before yelling out, "I'm going to hunt you down Cooper, you can't escape me forever!"

"I'm counting on it." Sly called out suavely back. "Catch you later!"

Judy on the other hand had watched as Sly had set the balloon that Carmelita was on free, and in her shock, she immediately radioed Carmelita. "Inspector! What's your status? I'm ready to help assist you in any way I can in getting you down from there." Truthfully she wasn't sure exactly how she could, but if Carmelita had an idea, she would be open to try it.

Carmelita however radioed back, "Negative, officer. I'll be fine. I'll start to let this thing's air out slowly and contact you when I'm down. Find Sly, and apprehend him."

"Are you sure, Inspector?" Judy asked uncertain that this was the best way to go about doing this.

"Go Judy." Carmelita said, and Judy was a bit taken aback, because it wasn't that often that Carmelita referred to her or Nick for that matter by their first names. "I can take care of this. Don't let Sly get too far ahead."

Judy wasn't sure about this at all, but she radioed back, "Okay. Take care of yourself. I'll do my best."

"Don't worry about me." Carmelita said. "I've found myself in worse situations than this..."

Judy wasn't sure she could picture that, but gave in and put the radio away, trying to get a glimpse of where Sly had run off to, before she saw just the briefest glimpse of his tail go passed a corner. "Nick where are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm a bit held up at the moment, Carrots." Nick replied. "I'll try and get over there soon, just came across some goons."

Judy took a breath in and after a moment, she leaped down from the roof onto a platform, before leaping down to another adjacent platform, and leaping down to the ground, dusting herself off, and pulling out her shock pistol. She slowly walked the alleys in the direction that Sly had went, picking up some pace, when she heard a little clutter of empty bottles and metal trash cans. She turned a corner to see him turning yet another corner a few blocks up. Judy sprinted ahead to keep up, while keeping quiet. She didn't want to be detected by him. If she could figure out a way to apprehend him by surprise, then she'd take it. Judy followed the trail until she realized that the alley was nearing an end. Up ahead was one of the city's many deserted streets, and she wasn't sure she wanted to chance her luck out there without backup. She slowed down a bit, lowering her shock pistol, trying to find one trace of him. She was absolutely quiet as she walked as she tried to hear anything. Strangely though, she realized couldn't hear a thing. It was completely quiet. It was almost surreal. She sighed a bit. She'd come so close to catching him, and he'd just...vanished.

She turned around, and took one more step when suddenly someone dropped in front of her, making her jump in complete surprise, and fall backwards. She immediately recognized the clothing, the stance, the cane...Sly was standing right in front of her, eyes locked right on hers. In all her shock, Judy had no idea how to feel. Scared? Nervous? Anxious? What exactly was Sly capable of doing, or planning to do? She couldn't bring herself to aim her shock pistol at him as he looked into her eyes, and stood up to his full height, twirling the large cane until it was resting comfortably over his shoulder.

"I know most faces at INTERPOL." He said in that calm, suave voice. "...But I don't know yours." He then noticed the badge, and gave a bit of a grin. "Ah. Didn't think that Carmelita would turn to get help from the ZPD."

Judy remained on the ground, her heart beating. Through all of this she was surprised by just how young Sly Cooper was. He didn't sound much older than twenty at most. So seeing him pull some of the moves that he was doing? She had to give credit where it was due. It was impressive.

Sly rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall, and said, "Look, I'm a thief, not a mind reader. Do you have a name? A reason why you're with Ms. Fox?"

Judy realized she'd yet to say anything and said, slowly getting up. "...I'm Officer Judy Hopps. I've been assigned to the Inspector in helping take you down."

Sly only chuckled at that. "And you're doing a bang-up job of that, Ms. Hopps." He leaned a bit on his cane, and said, "Look, you can relax. I'm sure Carmelita has painted a lovely picture of me and what I'm capable of doing, but I'm not here to hurt you."

Judy heard this and decided to holster her shock pistol. If there was a way they could talk this out, she'd take it. "Okay then. Why are you here then?"

"Getting familiar with the new faces." Sly replied. "Isn't there another one of you? Another fox if I remember right. Goes by the name, Nicholas Wilde?"

"How do you know him?" Judy asked.

Sly simply replied, "The guy found his way into our communications. Not gonna lie, we were pretty spooked when we heard him. Bentley however makes a habit of keeping all our radio conversations recorded for our records. A little digging, voice recognition, we found out who he is, and the other face on the roof certainly looked like him. Where is he now?" Sly asked looking around. "Waiting for the jump on me?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure where he is." Judy said.

"That's a shame. We may be playing a big game of cops and robbers here, but I'm getting the feeling from you at least that, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, frowning curiously, her ears twitching.

"Well I honestly think you know what I mean." Sly replied. "You may be assigned to try and capture me, but you're not nearly as black and white as Carmelita can be. You know full well what's going on in this city."

"I have a decent idea." Judy responded. "But my main objective is still to bring you in."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Hopps, but I have no intention of turning myself in. I'm here on a strictly personal matter. And I'm asking you to stay out of my way. I'm targeting a known criminal mastermind. I believe you know that I really don't mean to harm anyone in the path who doesn't mean to be harmed."

Judy held a paw up, "Hang on Sly. I know enough to know why you're here, and, well..." Judy trailed off as Sly looked deep into her eyes, as if looking for any sort of deception or lie. "I'm sorry to have heard what you went through as a child. I can't even begin to imagine what that feels like. But, I can't let you kill those who wronged you. I want to see those who wronged you punished as much as you do, but I cannot defend vigilante justice."

Sly looked down at her and said, "I thank you for your sympathy, but knocking Muggshot's skull in for what he did to my family is on the backburner. I'm here to retrieve my family's legacy that he and the others wrongfully took."

Judy gave a bit of a brief smile. "Huh." She then reached into her bag. "Tell me, do these have anything to do with that?" She asked, pulling out the few pages that she'd found back in Wales.

Sly took one look at them, and his gaze grew serious. He immediately made a move to try and get them, but Judy put them back in the bag faster, and said, "Now now, Sly Cooper. I can't just willingly give away...evidence."

"That's not evidence, and you know it." Sly said, unamused. "Those pages were written by my ancestors, and rightfully belong to me."

"Why do you have such an interest in this?" Judy asked. "From what I can tell, the pages are instructions to certain techniques that I can't even begin to comprehend."

"And I kinda doubt you ever will." Sly said, perhaps a little anger buried in his voice. "Those are pages of my family legacy known as the Thievius Raccoonus. Everything from family history, to techniques that they themselves created is written in those pages. You cannot just withhold it from me."

"Actually I kinda can." Judy said with a bit of a smile. "But, not even Carmelita knows I have them. You want them? They rightfully belong to you, and I intend to give them to you."

"Great. I knew we had an understanding." Sly said reaching for the bag, before Judy gave his paw a light smack with hers.

"All in good time, Sly." I got a little request for you first."

"Request?" Sly asked. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well as we both know...Muggshot's got this city on lockdown, right? Everyone's locked up tight, including law enforcement."

Sly sighed a bit and said, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like where this is going?"

"Oh you probably won't, but you'll probably do it anyway." Judy replied. "You free up the law enforcement, you can have your pages. Someone's gotta try and restore order in this town, and I think you can help, especially if it means a small assistance in helping bring down one who assisted in ruining your childhood."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, before a voice sounded from further down the alley. "It's called a hustle, Cooper."

Both Sly and Judy turned to see Nick leaning against the wall, wearing one of his usual smirks. Judy was actually a bit surprised, as she hadn't seen him approach from anywhere, but she gave him a bit of a smirk as Sly straightened out and said, "And Officer Wilde joins the party. Well you certainly present a bit of a strong case here. Free up the law enforcement? Start a little ruckus in the process? Sounds like a day in the life."

Judy said, "You do this, I'll forget I even found these. And anything else I find on the book of yours. I won't get in the way of you finding them. Unless Inspector Fox has me personally cuff you herself."

"Carmelita won't exactly like that you're not cuffing me right now." Sly said.

"Then let's just call this our little secret." Judy said.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but being in the presence of two officers isn't exactly comfortable for me." Sly said. "I apparently have some officers to free. Never thought I'd say that, and the rest of my book to find. I'll uh, try to tell the gang to go easy on you two."

"No need for that." Nick said. "You don't want Inspector suspecting anything, would you?"

Sly gave a bit of a smirk at Nick, before leaning down to Judy. "Speaking of Carmelita...are those two a thing?" He asked rather quietly.

The question seemed so out of nowhere and off topic that Judy almost didn't believe he'd asked it. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Carmelita and Nick. Are they- Never mind. From what I've seen, I don't think they like each other too much."

Judy was about to say something when Sly just grabbed his cane, and backed away before giving both Judy and Nick a bit of a bow. "It was lovely to make both of your acquaintances, but duty calls. I don't wanna spend more time here than I need to, and with someone like Muggshot calling the shots, I don't think you two do either. So, I'll say 'au revoir', until such times when we meet again."

With that he ran off behind a corner. Judy sprinted to the corner he'd been standing near and turned to look in the direction he was running, but Sly was nowhere to be seen. Half of Judy wasn't surprised however. If he could jump on flagpoles or run across pointed fences like that, he likely knew a few tricks to make himself scarce.

Nick came over and said, "So...what was that last thing he said to you before running off just now?"

Judy sighed and said, "It really wasn't anything. I'm still kinda wondering why he asked it myself. I hope Muggshot's goons didn't give you any hard times."

"Didn't even need to fire the shock pistol." Nick replied. "But I found Carmelita's. Where's she at by the way?"

Judy looked to the sky, unable to see the balloon that she'd been lifted away on. "I'm not sure, but we may be on our own for a bit until she gets back."

"Well..." Nick said, "Until we get a bit more of a lead on what to do next, how does a little lunch sound?"

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was certainly fun to finally write up. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not exactly following the Mesa City storyline by the book if that makes sense. I feel like giving some of these my own little personal twists if that makes sense, so it's literally not just a retread. But hey, I hope you guys had fun reading Sly meeting Judy as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Just a small heads up, my next update might be delayed. My sister is graduating from High School this week, and we got family in from out of town, so I will likely be spending some time with them, which might limit my free time, but I will get you the follow-up chapter to this as soon as I can. Until then, au revoir!**


	13. Brain and Brawn

In the midst of being without the Inspector, Nick and Judy had found themselves staying low, and keeping their workload small. They were already down one officer, and couldn't afford to risk themselves as they waited for Carmelita to return to them. Though when exactly that would be? Neither of them could hazard a guess. Ng to contact her on the radio would only result in radio silence. Reception outside town was not good at all, and it wasn't likely they'd reach her when she was outside town. But through it all, Nick and Judy kept their heads together, and kept a low profile on the scene. They weren't really in the position to do much with the city on lockdown. They hopefully had a potential solution in the making with it, but in the few hours that had passed, where they'd met Sly Cooper and made that deal with him to help free the local law enforcement, not much had been happening. In fact, Nick and Judy had not been able to do anything.

With an arrested individual, Judy had decided that it would be best for them to split up for now. Judy would end up going back to the van to keep an eye on their suspect, while Nick stuck it out in the city. He'd found refuge in an old abandoned van of some sort, unlocked and sitting in an alley. And though he thought it wouldn't make for a bad place to stowaway, it was absolutely horrible. Even in the evening hours, with the windows down, the heat was incredible. It almost made him wish that he was the one, sitting back at the police vehicle with the suspect in custody. At least Judy had air conditioning. This thing barely had an engine.

Nick sighed, and picked up his radio, saying into it "Please tell me you're having more fun than I am, Carrots."

"Aww, what's wrong, Nick?" Judy asked in a playfully taunting voice. "Someone getting bored in the city?"

"That's putting it lightly." Nick replied. "I keep surfing through the channels, and there's nothing going on. I can't pick up any local noise. Are you sure Sly's gonna go through with this little plan you've brought up?"

"I certainly hope so." Judy said. "I'm assuming he wants a full book that his family wrote. At least that's the message I'm getting from him."

Nick sighed and looked out the window. "Well he's certainly in no rush it would seem. I'd have figured that with him knowing we were after him, he'd be a bit more on the quick business end."

"Well, we won't rush him. He's already proven that he's got a decent idea of what he's doing. And he probably didn't get such a mindset by mindlessly rushing things." Judy spoke through.

"How's your guest?" Nick asked.

"He's been pretty quiet, and well taken care of." Judy replied on the other end. "If everything goes down smoothly, maybe he'll get a break from the prosecuting party."

Nick chuckled at that, before looking out his window again, and frowning. The van's mirrors on the door were old and beat up with scratches and a few cracks, but Nick could still briefly make out his surroundings with them, and off in the distance of the alley he was in, there was the front of a vehicle just around a corner that he'd not seen before all this. Which made him think that someone had recently drove up. He looked behind him, but couldn't see anyone approaching him, but his gut was telling him that he wasn't exactly alone. He picked up the radio and said, "Hey Judy, I'll hit you back, I think I gotta check something out."

"Check something out?" Judy repeated. "Everything okay?"

"It should be..." Nick said a bit unsure, "But I'm gonna make sure."

"Be careful." Judy said. "It's not exactly often that we're not available to help each other out of a tough spot."

"I'll be fine. I'll report back shortly." Nick said, and with that, he unholstered his shock pistol, and climbed over the driver seat towards the back of the fan. The floor of the vehicle was coated in layers of dirt, rust, and dust, and Nick had to take extra care to step lightly to try and avoid making any unwanted noise. Outside he could briefly make out what appeared to be muffled footsteps. Nick couldn't identify anything by sound alone however, that was more Judy's department. However he could tell that it likely wasn't someone he knew. Carmelita was still missing in action, Sly, well he seemed to keep any and all noise silenced in his work, and Judy was of course, watching that prisoner. Nick made his way to the back doors of the van, and took cover against it, trying to manage a peak out the window. The window however was absolutely filthy with rust, dirt, and scratches, and all he could make out was some sort of blur. But before he could draw any conclusions, the door was suddenly opened, or more rather torn off, and Nick, having been leaning against that door, fell out to the ground in shock and surprise.

"Wow! You were right, Bentley!" A rather jolly voice said as Nick fell to the ground, losing grip on his shock pistol. "He was in the van!"

Nick looked up to see a large hippopotamus speaking into an old walkie-talkie, before dropping the door to the ground. Like other hippos, he was on the larger side, but Nick could tell that this one was likely overweight for his age. It didn't help that the hippo was carrying a bag of potato chips in one hand. He was dressed in what appeared to be a light blue uniform, a ragged cape, and a wrestling match. And his hands were covered with gauntlet gloves of a sort, that looked worn down.

Another voice came through on the old walkie-talkie, high pitched, and said, "Okay. Bring him here, and we can get things started."

Nick looked up, a bit surprised, his ears back against his head. "Get things started? Okay, now hold on. Who are you?"

The hippo suddenly stood up straighter and gave a bit of a silly pose, but if he noticed how silly it looked, he didn't seem to care. "Fear not, enforcer of the law. You are in the presence of, 'the Murray'! And though normally we are on opposite sides, I am here on truce."

"...'The Murray'?" Nick asked, with a bit of a confused glance at the large hippo. And then he immediately remembered that Murray was one of the targets of the assignment. That and Bentley! Both members of Sly's gang! And Bogo likely wasn't kidding or exaggerating about Murray's strength. He had after all, just torn off the door of the van, rusted out or not.

Murray heard the confusion with the alias, and said in a bit more normal voice, "Yeah, I'm still kinda working on the whole alias thing. I just can't think of something that defines me. Something to strike intimidation into those who cross my path."

"Well...you did just rip a door off a van. Color me surprised, and maybe leave it at that?" Nick said, slowly getting up.

"I'm here from Sly. The whole thing about breaking into the police building in town, and freeing up all the cops, it's gonna be harder than we thought, and need you and your partner in on a little plan if you guys want those guys free."

Nick crossed his arms. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

"I'm not really good at the plan thing. Bentley wants to talk to you and tell you the plan himself. Probably the best thing, he's really good at it."

Bentley was the other name that Nick had recognized. The turtle. Nick still found it hard to believe that a turtle was really involved in all that was going on, but he simply shrugged, and said, "Okay then, take me to Bentley, and we'll see what's going on." Nick reached down for the Shock Pistol, and said, "I trust there won't be any issues?"

Murray only said, "'The Murray' represents the integrity and honor of the Cooper Gang. There will be no funny business, unless you start it."

The way he said that last part actually did intimidate Nick slightly, and after a small shudder, Nick rubbed his ears against his head, and replied, "Okay, noted. There won't be any trouble."

"Then follow me, law enforcer." Murray said, that cheesy gruff voice once again being spoken. "For Muggshot's reign, ends tonight."

Nick just gave a bit of an amused chuckle as Murray led him down the alley towards the parked van that Nick had spotted. The headlights were off, but as they got closer, Nick could recognize the colors and shape of the Cooper Van. A brief look, and Nick couldn't see anyone off the bat inside. But as Murray led him toward the back doors of the Van and opened it, Nick was greeted to a wall of computers and lights all flashing and online, with a single Turtle facing them, rapidly typing away. Nick couldn't even begin to ponder what he was doing. There were several monitors, some with maps, others with what appeared to be analysis of certain files, and other things.

The turtle didn't even look at Nick, but he spoke out, "Nicholas P. Wilde, of the ZPD?"

Nick frowned a bit at the use of his full name, and said, "Uhh, Nick is just fine. I'm assuming you're Bentley?"

The turtle turned to him, pushing his glasses up and responded, "You assume correct, Mr. Wilde. You've met Murray and Sly of course, and you know of the deal to help spring the local law enforcement in exchange for the few pages that your partner retrieved back in Wales, and I find it most annoying. I've had to completely rework our plan of attack on Muggshot's Penthouse for this little detour."

"Hey," Nick said with a small shrug. "It's not my fault that Sly wasn't thorough in his search of Raleigh's place."

"Actually you kinda are the reason he wasn't thorough, as you were the one stumbled onto our method of communication, and eavesdropped, making us hightail out of there."

Nick sighed, and said "I won't argue with you, what do you want?"

Bentley went straight to the point. "Well, in order for this plan to go smoothly, we will need your assistance." He immediately pushed a button and a monitor lit up, showing what appeared to be an overhead map of the city with certain areas highlighted. "The city's police headquarters is on tight heavy lockdown by some of Muggshot's best. However, some reconnaissance work shows that their tasks of guarding the building can be tedious. Most of the guards pass their time by participating in what appear to be street races. Though most start out as simple two car races, others are quick to join in. You and Murray will need to start a race, and get a lot of the guards around the HQ to join in. Chances are it won't be too difficult. If you're loud enough with your vehicles, you're going to attract their attention, and they will rise up for the challenge."

Nick crossed his arms and scratched his chin a bit. "So basically, I need to race the hippo, to the point and gain their attention?"

"That is correct." Bentley said, turning to the monitor, and typing a few more things. "But racing will not be enough. Your partner will need to be in on this as well. We need Judy to be waiting in this area here, with a trap laid out. If she can lay out a spike strip across this area of the street, you will have helped apprehend much of the force that backs up Muggshot. While this is all happening, Sly will break into the police headquarters, take out any remaining guards, and free the captive police. This will undoubtedly help turn the tide against him, and help restore order in Mesa City."

"You make it sound so easy." Nick said.

Bentley straightened his glasses, and replied, "Well it took a little time to come up with, but we've executed more complex plans before in the past."

"Well that's all well and good, but I see one small problem with your plan." Nick replied.

"Do tell." Bentley said, rather unamused.

"Judy and I only have one vehicle here. And if I'm correct, this would require around three vehicles."

"A shortcoming, I already saw. Lucky for you, Murray here knows his way around the engine. We've managed to come across some spare parts, for the van that you were just in from other vehicles around town. They won't last you long, it was the best we could do on such short notice, but if my calculations serve correct, you should be able to successfully drive the van for about thirty minutes. I'm not really the best brain when it comes to how vehicles work, I don't even drive."

Nick simply chuckled a bit. "Well you're certainly on top of everything, aren't you."

"Mr. Wilde, I've been helping this gang run for about ten years. If anyone here knows how to formulate a plan, it's me."

"Well then I should have nothing to fear." Nick replied giving Bentley a bit of a playful smirk.

Bentley just hopped out of his chair and walked to the open doors of the van, and called over to Murray who seemed to be tinkering with the van down the alley. "Murray, are things going okay over there?"

Murray looked up from the hood of the van, and said, "Yeah. The van is real beat up, but she should run for a while on the improvements I've incorporated. But I doubt it'll be too comfortable, the suspension seems to be worn out."

"Keep doing your best, Murray. We're almost ready to put this plan into action."

Before Nick could say anything, his radio beeped, and Judy's concerned voice came in over the radio.

"Nick? Nick are you there?"

Nick picked up the radio, and replied, "I'm here, what's going on?"

Judy's voice went from concerned, to maybe a little frustrated. "There you are, you could have told me that everything was all right when you said you were going to check out whatever you checked out!"

"Sorry Judy, I was just a little preoccupied." Nick said. "It's a long story, but I'm actually standing with Bentley of the Cooper Gang, and Murray. They sought me out to tell me of a plan to help free up the police here."

"What? You're with the Cooper Gang?"

Before Nick could reply, Bentley snagged the radio from his paw, and began to speak. "Ms. Hopps I presume. Am I correct in assuming you've brought one of the more upgraded police vehicles out here on your case?"

"Uhh..." Judy's voice said a bit unclear on the other end. "Yes. We have a pretty modern vehicle with us. Why?"

"Do you have spike traps you could lay out over the road?" Bentley asked. "My plan involves a street race, and we will need a few of these traps to take out a lot of Muggshot's personal guards. Doing this not only makes it easier to free the police here, but will take down a large amount of Muggshot's forces, holding this city hostage. This will work to both of our advantages, Ms. Hopps."

There was a bit of a silent moment, but after a moment, Judy said, "Okay then. If you think this is the best course of action, I'll do what you need me to do. Where do you want me?"

"I will send you the coordinates of where I will need you shortly. And Ms. Hopps, I appreciate the cooperation In this effort."

With that, Bentley handed the radio back to Nick, who accepted it back a little annoyed it had just been snagged from his paw in the first place. "Uhh...thank you." Nick replied as Bentley walked away. He then turned his attention back to Judy. "So yeah, now you know what I've been up to."

"Sounds fun." Judy said a bit on the sarcastic side. "I don't know exactly what you're gonna do in this plan, Nick, but whatever it is, please be careful."

Nick chuckled, and said, "Carrots, when am I ever not careful?"

* * *

 **Well this is one of the shorter chapters, but needed to get the ball rolling here. I had some trouble putting together a plan for how this would work, but honestly, I think I got a pretty good idea going. And I'm glad to get this up on the day that Zootopia comes out on Blu-ray and DVD. Go buy it now guys. Not much else needs to be said right now...if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go buy the movie now.**


	14. Grinding Gears

Nick turned the makeshift key that Murray had come up with to help start up the old van they'd been trying to get started for their plan, and though the old beat up thing was showing weak and beat up signs of life, it had taken them a couple hours to really prep this old vehicle for their plans. From managing to make off with some gas from a local gas station (with the help of Sly Cooper who had been out scouting the area apparently, Nick never saw him), to repairing and improvising ways of repairing this old beat up engine, to putting on some somewhat decent tires that this van didn't have. Nick would have suggested finding a better car, but time was apparently not on their side. Bentley was obviously trying to keep a schedule, and was likely not going to change it for a police officer. They were still on opposite sides of the law, truce or not.

But Nick turned the key, and after a few sparks from the ignition cylinder, a few coughs of thick rusty smoke, and a few blasts that for all anyone knew could have resembled gunshots, they finally got the engine running...though it sounded atrocious. Nick heard the grinding of parts he had no idea to the names of, and just winced as he got out of the car. Murray, whose methods of fixing this car were questionable at best, closed the hood of the van and said, "It was a piece of work, but that's as best as I can do on our schedule I think. It should hopefully be enough to at least get the attention of the guards around the station."

Nick just looked at the van nervously, as if it would fall apart or explode any moment. "You sure it's safe?"

"Not at all." Murray said without hesitation. "The timing belts are worn out, the turning radius will drastically be affected by the nearly bald tires, not to mention one of those tires isn't even the right size, you have no functioning air bags, the coolant we added is leaking, the oil burns faster than it should, two of your pistons are snapped, your fuel rods are-"

"I get the idea..." Nick said. "The van is a lost cause. And I gotta drive it."

Bentley exited the Cooper van and said, "Remember, Mr. Wilde. So long as we get the other guards into this race that you and Murray will stage, it doesn't matter exactly how long the van will function. Get the attention of the guards, and we'll be in business."

"That all sounds well and good, if I can get past one last problem." Nick said staring at the van.

"And what might that be?" Bentley said looking over what appeared to be some plans of his that he'd been working on all while Murray had been working on the van.

"I haven't driven a stick shift since I was in my early twenties, and that didn't last me too long."

"And that won't help the fact that the clutch on this van is nearly shot." Murray said in his usual tone.

"You don't know how to drive?" Bentley asked.

"I know how to drive." Nick said crossing his arms. "It's just been a while. And with a vehicle as beat as this, that will likely show. I mean I won't deny that my partner's the one who does most of the driving back home."

"Well," Murray said fastening his gauntlets and stretching his back, "Get ready to work those old driving skills again, because it's nearly go time!"

Bentley took out Nik's police radio, and gave a call over to Judy, "Uh...this is Bentley to Ms. Hopps. Are you at the agreed coordinates of the plan?" Bentley managed to ask with some slight fear in his voice.

Judy's voice came back slightly confused. "Well, yeah. I'm here with the vehicle, and waiting. Are you okay, Bentley?"

"Fine." Bentley said. "Just would rather not be picked up on the radio potentially by that Ms. Fox. I have no way of knowing if she's in town or not."

"If she were, she'd have likely attempted to contact Nick or myself by now." Judy said. "If it's any consolation, I'm not exactly looking forward to talking to her, because she told us not to worry about her on that balloon, and to capture Sly. I doubt she'd be happy knowing we were actually working together here."

"Fair enough." Bentley replied, straightening his glasses. "Be prepared to act accordingly, Ms. Hopps. If our diversion works, it'll be up to you to put a stop to a full fledged street race."

Judy's chipper voice came through afterwards and said, "Putting a stop to a street race is no challenge for me. I'll be waiting."

It was then that Sly Cooper himself radioed in, and said, "Bentley, I believe I've found something rather intriguing. I think our officers will have one more reason to book Muggshot when this is all over. I just came across a huge stash of weapons. There's no way this is all for Muggshot. You don't think he's smuggling them, do you?"

"Hmm...hard to say." Bentley said, as he flipped through a few photos that Sly began to send to him wirelessly. "It's certainly a worthy hypothesis. And it would certainly fit the pattern. While Murray was fixing up the vehicle for Mr. Wilde, I've been keeping some tabs on activity in the city. I found a large number of vehicles near the police headquarters to be large vans. If Muggshot is indeed an arms dealer, it wouldn't be surprising for him to use such vans to transport his goods. We have little to go off of, but Muggshot very well may try to use Mesa City as his headquarters for weapons production and smuggling."

"There's no way that's gonna end up as a good thing." Sly said. "Let's hurry up and get this show on the road, so we can finish what we came here to do. Perhaps we can put the brakes on this little plan of his."

"I see no other reason for us to delay. Get yourself ready Sly, the diversion will start shortly." Bentley replied before putting the radio away. Bentley then looked to Nick and said, "To coin a phrase, Mr. Wilde, the light is green. I hope you're ready to get this started."

Nick took a breath in and said, "As ready as I'll ever really be." He looked over to Murray, who stood over by the Cooper van, the driver door wide open. "I'll uh...I guess I'll be following you then?"

Murray held a big smile on his face and said, "Yes, but remember, we have to make it look like we're really competing, so when we approach the area, don't be afraid to get competitive. Do whatever it takes to try and get their attention."

"And just how do you suggest I do that?" Nick asked, with a bit of a confused look.

Bentley sighed a bit and said, "Use your imagination. Honk the horn, rev the engine, ram us if you have to."

"Ram you?" Nick asked rather confused.

Murray however looked at him and said, "Yes. And don't worry about the paint job. If there's any van in this world that can take a beating, it's my baby!"

"I'll retain radio communication with you to warn you of any potential threats."

"Fair enough." Nick said before he approached the van and opened the door. One could assume the van he was in was likely not designed for one such as him, as he had a slightly hard time reaching the pedals, but Murray had done his best to solve that problem by tying some old wood planks to the pedals. They felt weird. Nick breathed anxiously, before he turned the key and with the most atrocious sounds a car could make, the car sputtered to life, and vibrated rough under his seat, and it was completely uncomfortable. But at least the car worked. He watched as Bentley got into his van before, he radioed one last time to them in an extremely vibrated voice, "Well, the van works. To an extent."

"Then get ready for some real fast and furious fun!" Murray's voice on the other end sounded, and without another word, there was a loud revving of the engine, and the wheels of the Cooper an spun, kicking up dirt and gravel before shooting off into the street and turning the corner. Nick looked down at the pedals, and began to mutter to himself as the van purred underneath him. "Okay...how does this go again? Shift, clutch, gas? Gas, clutch shift? God, I hate sticks..." Nick shut his eyes and tried to move the clutch into a gear...much to the horrible sound of grinding gears, and it caught him so off guard, that as soon as it happened, he felt himself jump and the car stalled out. He cursed softly, as he remembered the correct sequence, and turned the key, much to the car's protest. Who knew how far ahead Murray was, or if Murray knew that he was having a little problems simply driving this thing. Nick turned the key again, and pput his foot down as hard as he could on the clutch, before shifting into first gear, and putting his foot down on the gas. It was a rough ride, but he was finally moving! He clutched and shifted into second gear, with the awful backlash and grinding. But the engine was still running, and he was still moving. It took him a few minutes, but before too long he was off and driving at a decently fast pace, and he came upon the Cooper van that was waiting for him not too far up the road.

He passed the Cooper van as he got the hang of the driving once again, and as he built up speed on the nearly empty streets, a smile crept upon his face. It had certainly been a while since he'd been in the drivers seat...and it was fun. Sure this car smelled absolutely terrible, and he was likely not helping by likely slipping the clutch, but as his vehicle hit sixty miles an hour, and the Cooper Van came into view of his shaking rear-view mirror, he reached down and turned on the car radio...and was greeted to white noise static. Guess that wasn't surprising. Pity. He could have used a little music from a radio station he listened to back home called the Endless River or whatnot. It was just some classic rock station ran by some river otter, but the guy aired some good driving music. He suddenly felt the Cooper Van ram him slightly from behind, making him need to straighten out a bit, but after he regained control, he gave a bit of a smirk, and said to himself, "Game on."

With another shift, he pressed down on the gas pedal as hard as he could, and ignored the awful grinding noise and atrocious odors which were flooding the van now. Nothing too alarming seemed to be happening. This car was falling apart as he drove it, but he was relaxing, and beginning to have a little fun in this little stunt. Almost as if he was free from the law as he was back in the day. Of course, he didn't regret his changes in life's direction, but it was nice to have those old feelings again. He shifted again, and began to speed down towards the station, where he was beginning to see some of the many vehicles outside. He felt another playful ram from behind before he gave a couple honks of the aged and quiet horn, and saw Murray driving alongside him. Nick pulled out his radio, and with a bit of a laugh, said "Carrots, wish you were here!"

"Nick, don't go too crazy, you're no good to this plan if something goes out of proportion." Judy said.

"Just having a little fun." Nick replied before giving a small ram Murray, who was blaring the Cooper Van horn. Already, Nick was seeing a few guards hustle to the cars, and a few car lights turning on. Nick gave a bit of a grin, and said, "Keep your wits about you, Judy...we have some people who wanna play."

Almost immediately afterward, two or three vehicles joined in the improvised street race from the headquarters. Nick kept his foot pinned against the gas, doing his best to retain speed, though the smell was getting even worse.

Bentley's voice came in. "Okay! We've got their attention. Officer Hopps, we should be at your position in minutes."

"Then I will make final preparations for my little trap." Judy said. "They won't know what hit 'em."

As she said that, someone slammed into the side of Nick's van as they made a sharp turn. "Dang! Rough players here." Nick lost momentum and speed, and remembered that he'd need to downshift in order to regain that speed again. He pressed his foot down on the clutch and shifted down a couple gears, before stepping on the gas, resulting in some massive backfire. He lurched forward as he realized that he'd downshifted just a bit too much, and quickly corrected it amongst the grinding gears, and other problems. Another car right beside him skidded along the outside of the van, resulting in some very uncomfortable scratching sounds, that Judy would have absolutely hated. Nick just did his best to block it out, and continue on.

With another turn, Judy's voice came in on the radio once more. "Okay boys...trap is ready and waiting, bring the boys home."

Nick pressed his foot down as hard as he could but with a pop, he felt a pull off to the side of the van. It didn't take him long to realize that one of his tires had popped, which wasn't surprising. But he continued to drive as fast as he could to keep up with the convoy of street racers, all racing to where Judy waited. As for what Judy was actually going to do? Nick had no idea. He'd have contacted her and asked her himself, but with the popped tire, his focus was on the road and nothing else.

As they raced down a steep hill, Sly came in on the radio, "Lock's been picked, and I am out of here. It won't be long before your law enforcement buddies return to the streets. Bentley, Murray, no going back now."

Nick suddenly saw Judy, and the police vehicle up ahead, lights flashing, and Judy just waiting casually outside the vehicle behind what appeared to be a stone barricade off to the side, out of the street. What was she doing? Wasn't she ready for them? Murray, who was leading the convoy continued to drive in the only direction the road went. Towards her position. Nick was about to try and get her attention when he realized just what the trap was. She'd laid a series of spiked road traps all across the road. Already he could hear countless pops from the vehicles around him, and from his, and he just eased on the brake and slowly came to a stop.

As for the other vehicles however it wasn't nearly as pretty. As soon as tired started popping, vehicles began to careen and turn sharply into one another, resulting in a domino car pileup. Vehicles careened into the barricades, crashed head on into the sides of their fellow vehicles, and some even flipped completely over. Not one vehicle of Muggshot's goons made. It past the multiple traps. The only vehicle that went on was the Cooper Van. Apparently, spike traps were something they'd run into before because despite running over them, Murray drove on in the van with Bentley. And didn't slow down. Nick watched them turn sharply before disappearing down the road. There was no radio contact from them as they drove off. "Puncture-proof tires. Shoulda known." Nick said as he got out, and unholstered his shock pistol, along with Judy, who'd hopped onto the top of one of the crashed vehicles. All the goons were in a dazed and shocked state as they slowly got out, and began to realize just what had happened.

Nick held his shock pistol at the ready and said out loud, "Okay boys, play time is over. Don't make any sudden moves, you're all under arrest."

"Cops?! It's a set-up! Get em-" One of the goons cried out, before Nick fired his shock pistol into the goon, effectively stunning the goon, and rendering him unconscious. Almost immediately afterward, Judy had to fire her own shock pistol into one of the goons, before Nick fired his into yet another. While both were talented with their firearms training, Nick knew that Judy had a surprising talent for rapid firing, so he relaxed a bit when he saw her fire once. He didn't know if it was just her natural rabbit reflexes or whatnot, but even if six of the goons tried to move, she likely could have been able to stun them all before they had a chance to move. And in their dazed state, seeing a few of their friends stunned already, not many were in the mood to pull off anything. Judy looked sharply at them, and said, "Anybody else wanna try something?"

They got no response, and slowly, one by one, each goon put their hands up above their heads. It didn't take long for them to cuff each one, and round them up at the police van that they'd brought along. With the person they'd already detained, it was getting very packed, but there was little trouble from the goons. After cuffing the last one outside the van, Judy dusted herself off and gave a playful grin to Nick. "Nice bunch of outlaws, partner."

"Why thank you, sheriff." Nick said playfully as they made their way over to Nick's van. "All in a day's work."

"And you could not have done a better job of driving that piece of junk." Judy said just looking at the van.

"Well, I mean I guess it wasn't too bad but..." Nick trailed off as his eyes rested on the van. Oh man was the thing trashed. Worse than before. The front bumper was dangling to the street, all tires were effectively shredded, two windows were gone, there was a nice gash in the passenger side of the body, Nick just looked at it, and rubbed his face. Judy couldn't resist as she approached the van to get a better look. "So are all foxes bad drivers, or is it just you?"

"Very funny, Carrots." Nick said slightly unamused. Judy laughed as she opened the driver door and just couldn't stop. Nick Just shook his head and said, "Hey, you try to drive that thing. The thing produced the worst sounds I could tell, the shifting was a pain in the tail, and-"

"And a lot your pain in driving could have easily been avoided...if you'd just remembered to release the parking brake!" Judy said before bursting out into laughter again.

Nick peeked inside, and sure enough, there was the e-brake, sticking up, and even smoking a bit. Nick sighed unamused. No wonder it had been grinding all the way down here. Probably contributed to the smell as well.

"Hopps? Wilde? Can you read me?" A voice suddenly came in on the radio. Both ears of Nick and Judy twitched at the voice. Carmelita! She was okay!

Judy quickly grabbed her radio and responded, "Inspector Fox? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's good to hear your voice. I'm just outside the city with the Utah State Patrol. We're hearing all kinda of chaos from inside the city. What the heck is going on?"

Nick suddenly realized that in their commotion with apprehending these joyriders, that off in the distance, sirens and occasional gunfire could be heard, and smoke was starting to rise over the city. Sly had released the law enforcement within the city apparently, though it was still quiet on their end. Judy looked around and could see animals coming to their windows, in curiosity. Not goons, but civilians. She gave a small smile. Animals who had been living in fear under Muggshot's takeover, were starting to come out and see if things were okay. "Things are a little crazy, but things may just be working on the better end for us. We uh...well, we managed to spring the Mesa City Police Department. They may be out trying to retake the city.

"Then the Utah State Patrol will do what they can to help out. Hope you two aren't in any bad shape."

"Far from it, ma'am. Look forward to seeing you. Hopps out."

Nick smiled and leaned against the van, and said, "Well, all in a days work Carrots. Everyone in these buildings? All who've been cooped up for who knows how long?"

"We are giving them hope." Judy said with a small smile.

"Well, you know, the job's not done. We still got a mutt to apprehend, and you have some pages to give that Raccoon."

Judy's expression grew confused. "Huh. You're right. And I still have them in my possession. Wonder how he'll wanna meet for that."

"I'm sure he'll have a way to contact you to-"

At that moment, there was a bit of an explosion heard, and off in the distance at the building that they knew to be Muggshot's penthouse, smoke was starting to rise up.

"The penthouse?" Judy asked.

"Sly must be paying a visit to Muggshot." Nick replied.

"Or worse, Muggshot discovered he had an unwanted intruder."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nick asked. "I think we have a job to finish here."

* * *

 **Phew...Well it's been a few weeks, but hey, I think I wrote for the most part, a pretty decent chapter, even if it's a little clunky... I hope it was worth the wait guys. I'm back from my vacation, and I had a very relaxing...albeit active and hot vacation down at the Arizona/Utah border. I didn't get too much writing down there done, but listening to things like the soundtrack and whatnot this week have given me some inspiration. As well as a few random Disney movies (Like Big Hero 6 and Bolt). Before I head out on this chapter, I will go ahead and address an issue brought up in one review earlier.**

 **Some of you may notice that Murray isn't exactly in character as he was in the first game. This was done intentionally. Writing this story out, I said to myself that I would want to involve the rest of the gang more than what they did in the first game. THe first game focused heavily on Sly Cooper, with Bentley doing very little, and Murray doing simple driving missions and running missions. Honestly, I really didn't like the idea of just having that, and while I can see Murray being a bit incompetent in his early days, I felt that it would be a better move to write him in this story as trying to develop more into "The Murray" right here. For the sake of this story, I think it's a stronger move. And it's one I don't regret doing. Murray was fun to write in this chapter. If he had just been that dopey incompetent bumbling oaf of the first game, this arc of the story would be pretty boring if you ask me, so hopefully I've shed a bit of light onto why I made this move.**

 **I'd explain more, but I got a movie to catch. Gonna go see Star Trek Beyond, because me inner Trekkie demands it. But I hope to get more inspiration for writing in the near future! Hope this wait was worth it! See you guys next time!**

 **Oh and I decided to sneak a little personal thing into this chapter. Nothing serious. Just a little "signature" if that makes sense. It's kinda obvious where, but I'll let you decipher that for yourself.**


	15. Mesa City Showdown

Nick and Judy had both decided that the penthouse of Muggshot was close enough to warrant them approaching the building on foot. Probably a good thing too because with the growing conflict in the city, driving their vehicle would have been problematic. Sirens of the police filled the air, and occasional gunshots were heard off in the distance. Approaching the front of the penthouse, they noticed that the guards had been taken out. Nick held his shock pistol at the ready as Judy hopped over a car, and went to check on one of the guards. She turned to look at him, and said, "Knocked out."

"Yeah, no kidding. Looks like Sly isn't wasting any time in getting the pages to his book back." Nick said looking around. "Makes me wonder why he hasn't exactly asked you for the ones you have back."

"All in good time, I guess." Judy said looking up, and pulling out her radio. "Inspector Fox, what's your status? Is everything going on okay over there?"

"Far from it, Officer Hopps." Carmelita's voice came through on the radio. "Muggshot's goons aren't giving up easily. What's your situation?"

"Nick and I are outside the penthouse where we believe both Muggshot and Cooper are inside. Intentions unclear, but it's likely Cooper is seeking to settle matters with Muggshot." Judy hoped Carmelita bought her little explanation there. She knew full well why Cooper was inside, but Carmelita still had no knowledge that they'd actually been in contact with him, and working with him to help free Mesa City.

Carmelita's voice came in and replied, "Are there any guards outside the penthouse that could give you trouble?"

"Negative." Judy replied. "Looks like Cooper took them out. They're all unconscious."

"Proceed into the penthouse then. Find Cooper, and arrest him. If you come across Muggshot, arrest him as well. He's wanted for the smuggling of arms, and multiple counts of aggravated assault with intent to kill. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Be careful if you encounter him."

"Understood." Judy replied, and said "Don't leave us waiting too long."

She put the radio away, as Nick twirled his shock pistol around his finger. "Time to make the world a better place?"

"Time to do just that. Let's proceed with caution, we don't know exactly what's up ahead." Judy replied as they walked up the stairs, shock pistols at the ready.

The penthouse was completely trashed. A few knocked out guards also lay on the ground similar to the fashion outside. Furniture everywhere was topped, smashed, and broken. Empty alcohol bottles, some of which were broken lay everywhere, and bullet shells dotted the floor. Whatever had gone down in this place was no joke. Despite the amount of bullets that had apparently been fired, there was absolutely no trace of blood, aside from perhaps a small cut on one of the unconscious guards. Up above their heads, they could hear thumps and crashes from what sounded like a quarrel of some sort. Nick pointed to what appeared to be an elevator, and said, "Shall we investigate?"

Judy didn't bother answering as they signaled for the elevator, and it opened without hesitation. The ride up to the upper floors was silent. There wasn't even any music for the ride up. During the small ride, Nick made sure his shock pistol was in proper functioning order, as Judy stood still softly tapping her foot as if mentally preparing herself for any sort of possible scenario that could befall them.

"You don't suppose he knows we're coming, do you?" Nick asked as he lowered the shock pistol.

"I wouldn't imagine it, no one around was awake to see us come up. Should Sly be keeping Muggshot at bay, we should be able to enter unnoti-" Judy said but was cut off when bullets suddenly impacted the door of the elevator, making them both jump and hit the floor. Apparently, Sly and Muggshot were much much closer to the elevator than anticipated. A few bullets cut through the door, but didn't hit Nick or Judy anywhere. But as the door opened, the two of them scrambled out of the elevator behind some cover, unaware of what was going on behind them. Judy quickly pulled out her radio and called out to Inspector Fox.

"Inspector, how far out are you?!" She asked loudly.

"Approaching your position, should be about ten minutes out. What's happening?" She asked.

"We've got a 10-71! Shots fired. Approach the building with caution! Muggshot is armed and dangerous!"

"Get to cover, and stay there, Hopps. We're coming!" the Inspector's voice sounded but was drowned out by loud growls and gunfire. They could heard an angry gruff voice taunting someone as gunfire continued to echo through the room.

"Come out and fight me like a man, you pipsqueak!" Judy managed a peek from behind her cover, and saw Muggshot looking around. His profile didn't do him justice. Perhaps neither did Mr. Big himself. The dog was absolutely huge, amongst the biggest criminals she'd ever seen. His hands gripped two loaded automatic rifles, which he'd fire in certain directions. He smoked a short, but fat cigar as he walked around angrily. "Come out, Cooper! Let me reintroduce you to that father of yours!"

Judy grabbed her shock pistol, and got ready. Nick took one look at her, and his eyes went wide. "Carrots, are you sure? That guy's fully loaded. We're not exactly armed." He spoke in a bit of a whisper.

"Just follow my lead." Carrots whispered back, and after a moment, she stood behind the cover and aimed her shock pistol at Muggshot. Nick was hesitant, but followed suite, and as he came up Judy called out to the large dog. "Muggshot, it's over! The building is surrounded, and your operation is finished! You're under arrest!"

At the voice, Muggshot's eyes widened and looked toward the elevator. "Coppers?! In my penthouse?!"

At that he aimed both his weapons and Nick and Judy. Nick seeing what was going on, immediately grabbed Judy's arm and pulled her down as Muggshot opened fire. Bullets impacted their cover and whizzed by them. "Judy, what did you expect to accomplish by that?" Nick asked a bit aggravated as Muggshot continued to fire on their position, and shouted out, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

Judy just said, "We have his attention. Maybe that's what Sly needs."

"Well I certainly hope Sly has a plan to get us out of the fire here, because we can't exactly take on Muggshot in our current situation!"

Another hail of gunfire came in, before Nick grabbed his shock pistol, and blindly fired over their cover. "Pitiful! Puny shock pistols? Let me show you a real weapon."

Another series of gunfire came in and Nick dashed from their cover to a pillar, and took a few shots at Muggshot. Two of his shots missed, and a couple hit him in the chest and arm. But to his horror, Muggshot just seemed to shake it off. Given this opportunity, Judy dashed from her cover as well, and repositioned herself very fast and brought out her own shock pistol. She quickly fired six shots into Muggshot, who shouted a bit from being his hit by six bolts of the shock pistol, but it still didn't seem to shake him.

Muggshot growled and unloaded an entire magazine in Nick's direction. Nick hugged the pillar for dear life as bullets ate into the pillar, trying to reach him. He couldn't even manage to fire a blind shot at Muggshot. Judy took this as an opportunity and dashed for a new firing position. She hopped from one area of the trashed room to the next. She'd never dealt with a criminal quite like this before. And she doubted she would for a while. But she quickly hopped up to an area that gave her a clear shot at Muggshot, but shooting Muggshot wasn't on the plan. She'd saw how he'd brutally just took all those shots from her, and how he'd just shook them off. She didn't know if he was wearing some sort of insulation...or if he really was just that tough, but shooting him wouldn't help. But something had caught her eye up here that might at least give Nick some time to come up with something. She didn't know what the purpose of this room was, but it was well lit. Perhaps it was a trick that casinos pulled to keep their customers? Or an experiment of one? She didn't know. But there were some chandeliers and a lot of spotlights. If she could somehow distract Muggshot, maybe Nick could act.

She hopped over to one of the spotlights, and tried to aim it at Muggshot, but found it bolted. She growled and did everything she could to try and move it. She tugged again and again, until her paws slipped from the light and accidentally turned it on. The beam of light shined on a nearby mirror, and the flash was so bright that Muggshot, who was in the middle of loading in another clip dropped his guns without thinking.

Nick Saw the flash, and squinted a bit himself. Nick had exquisite night vision, and therefore didn't exactly care much for brightness, but he saw Judy up above, and saw the designs of the ceiling. He smiled a bit and aimed his pistol up above Muggshot and took a few shots at a chandelier. Though it didn't work exactly as he would have pictured it, his projectiles impacted the cord holding the chandelier, and with an eruption of sparks, the chandelier's cord snapped and it fell. Muggshot wiped his eyes and managed a swear, before the chandelier crashed on top of him. Glass shattered as the chandelier crashed, and a few sparks erupted from the bulbs as if some electricity from Nick's shock pistol had affected it somehow. Muggshot gave a groan as he lay there, unconscious.

After the last spark dimmed, both Nick and Judy sighed in relief as they caught their breaths. That encounter hadn't only been intimidating, it had been downright terrifying. Neither of them had ever been in such an exchange of gunfire. Judy was actually panting faster than usual. Nick had slinked to the ground, but as he calmed himself he looked up to where Judy was. "Carrots? You okay up there?"

Judy took a moment to get a grip on her nerves before answering. "I'm fine, Nick. I just...need a minute."

"Take your time." Nick said as he pulled out some handcuffs and approached Muggshot's limp body. But upon approaching it, he took one look at those wrists, and one look at his handcuffs. Muggshot's wrists were...well there was no nice way of putting it. They were massive. Nick just put his cuffs away and reached for his radio. "Inspector Fox, this is Officer Wilde, we have a suspect down, we're gonna need bigger cuffs."

He then heard a bit of a clutter, and his attention was perked. Noise had come from another room. He made sure Muggshot wasn't going anywhere before slowly approaching the room, and peeking inside. An office. Like Raleigh's office in Wales, this too had been ransacked. A few shuffled pages,, and Nick came upon a small old safe, opened, with that all too familiar folded piece of paper inside. Nick looked around. There was no sign of Sly. And a decently better look showed no sign of any pages from the book he was collecting for. Whatever that was again. He grabbed the paper as he heard a helicopter outside the building, and saw a light shining into the room. He came out of the office as officers began to rush into the room, and surround Muggshot who was still down. Nick however noticed that Judy had not moved from her spot up above.

"Oh Judy..." He said under his breath and climbed up the rubble to try and get her. Her back was turned to him, and she was curled up a bit, her head down, ears drooping behind her back. Nick didn't need to ask to know that she likely wasn't feeling too good about anything. But regardless, Nick simply approached slowly, and said, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"...fine." Judy said quietly.

"You're a terrible liar." Nick replied and sat down next to her. He looked down at her and said, "Weren't expecting that kind of action, were you...?"

"It just...it reminded me oh my early days at the department." Judy said taking a deep breath in. "Bogo doubting me, thinking that all predatory animals looked fearsome and threatening to a bunny. I told myself that I would do everything to prove him wrong."

"And you did." Nick replied. "You split a case that the entire department failed to crack in two days!"

"I guess...and in the year we've been working, I've told myself that nothing would get to me."

"Wonder who taught you that one." Nick said playfully.

"And...I feel like I kinda let myself down. That...that was terrifying." Judy said hugging her legs a bit.

"Judy, the guy was going berserk. I think even the bravest officers out there would be a bit shaken up. This is just a hazard of the job, you hope you don't face it, but it shouldn't be unexpected." Nick replied. "You have long proven yourself to be an exceptional officer. Why do you think we're out here?" Judy didn't reply to his question, so Nick continued. "And what matters is that while it happened, you managed to keep your head on. You didn't panic, you thought out your actions, and what's more, you distracted him which helped me out a lot! Judy...you're a wonderful officer, probably more of one than I'll ever be. But don't be afraid of yourself. You've worked too hard to let that get in the way. Don't let your fears ever take over your mindset as an officer."

There was a bit of a momentary pause as Inspector Fox entered the room behind them, and began to read Muggshot, who was waking up, his rights. Judy finally gave Nick a look and s small smile, before quietly crawling over his lap, much to his surprise, and embracing him in a big hug, her face buried in his chest. Nick at first was a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why, they'd exchanged hugs before, but never quite under this circumstance. He also wasn't sure how he felt about it with so many strange officers around. But he heard Judy say softly, "Thanks Nick...I don't know what I'd do without you."

He returned the hug and said, "So emotional..."

Judy sat herself up and rolled her eyes, which were a little wet from some tears, and said with a bit of sarcasm, "Ha ha..."

Shortly afterward, Inspector Fox joined them, and said, "I'm sorry it took me as long as it did to regroup with the two of you...are you two okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle, ma'am." Nick said giving a small thumbs up. Carmelita eyed Judy a bit as if she could tell that she was likely a bit shaken up before asking, "Were you able to apprehend Sly?"

Nick shook his head, and held up the calling card. "Never even got a glimpse of him."

Carmelita sighed and holstered her shock pistol. "And the chase resumes..."

"And this time, I don't exactly have a lead on where he's going." Nick responded.

Judy however glimpsed at the calling card and frowned. She blinked a few times to clear up her eyes a bit. "Nick, let me see that."

"Hmm?" Nick asked, looking down to her. "Let you see what?"

"The card. Let me see it." Judy said.

Nick gave her the card and she took it without hesitation and unfolded a piece of the paper. She gave a small smile, and said, "We have a new heading."

"Where's that?" Carmelita asked.

Judy then showed her the card. Sly had written a small note inside the card, which read, "See you in Haiti."

"Haiti?" Carmelita asked, rubbing her chin. "If Sly's going after members of the Fiendish Five, the only one I can imagine being in that location is Mz. Ruby. But we've searched for her there before without success."

"Well perhaps it takes a thief to find a thief." Nick replied.

"Maybe so...or perhaps Sly is chasing a ghost." Carmelita responded. "Whatever the case, Sly is our assignment. You two did a bang up job on taking down Muggshot. Didn't think you two would have had it in you. If you two can do that, hunting down Sly in the Haitian jungles shouldn't be a problem. Given some proper preparation. Don't want to be rushing down blindly into that mess."

"Are you sure he's going into the Haitian Jungles?" Nick asked.

"It would make the most sense." Carmelita replied. "Mz. Ruby is rumored to have taken into hiding in the jungles."

"Sounds just peachy." Nick said, though Judy looked a bit to him, because she could have swore that he sounded maybe slightly nervous. But she didn't bring it up. Instead, she looked to Muggshot, who was getting stood up by the other officers. "What's gonna happen with him?"

"Ask me, he'll be lucky to get minimum sentence." Carmelita said. "Several accounts of aggravated assault, smuggling of weapons, dealing of weapons, the list goes on. It would take a miracle for him to see the light of day outside bars again. One less criminal. One more prison cell filled."

Nick smiled and said, "And more license plates for the cars of the citizens."

Shortly afterward, they were walking out of the wrecked building. Judy and Nick walked side by side as they trailed Carmelita, but as they walked passed Muggshot, Nick paused in his tracks and walked over the the large pug. The irons they had him in engulfed his wrists, and the chain looked rather thick, but Muggshot saw him approach and just growled. "What are you looking at, punk?"

"Oh nothing." Nick replied cooly. "Just examining the latest addition to the nation's prison system. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Big sends his finest regards, and wishes you all the best on your newfound life."

"Mr. Big?" Muggshot repeated a bit surprised, before the anger returned to his face, "You tell that rat that once I get out, I'm coming for his tail. So he'd better watch it!"

"Oh I'll tell him just that. Have a nice day now." Nick responded before walking away, ignoring the constant yelling of Muggshot.

* * *

 **OH MY GAWT! THRASH DO YOU SHIP NICK AND JUDY? No. So don't get excited. I enjoyed writing that scene out because I want to reinforce the idea that Nick and Judy are codependent on one another. This doesn't mean a relationship is going to happen. While I admit, the thought of it is becoming more open the more I delve into their emotions and whatnot, but for the sake of the job and whatnot, I feel that they'd probably know that it's better if they don't get too seriously attached to one another. But they can still count on one another when one of them needs a little support. So while I'm sure many of you were probably hoping they'd kiss or something in this chapter, I wouldn't hold my breath.**

 **Another small wait on the chapter, and I gotta say it was a pretty clunky write, so I hope it came out all right. I had a lot of fun writing Judy out in this one, mainly because I wanted to give her a trait to experiment with. Then the idea came to me of her having a dislike for firearms. While ironically being able to handle one. The idea however is that she mainly fires a weapon at a target for practice. When she finds herself in a real threatening firefight...different buttons are pushed. I had some fun exploring that mindset and honestly, I probably didn't explore it enough. I'll let you guys be the judge on that one.**

 **I can't think of any other things to address...so until next chapter (and I will say I have some fun ideas there), I will bid you all farewell. Time for me to relax, because work is KILLING ME!**


	16. Update

Hey guys, I'm sure you're all wondering where the next chapter is. Unfortunetaly, I've been experiencing some technical problems and have been unable to properly write it. See, I lack a computer, and do my writing on an iPad, and to do that, I use a Bluetooth keyboard. However, the keyboard I usually use has been acting up and not working as well as I wish it could be.

So long story short, without a functioning keyboard, I haven't been able to write. I'm hoping to replace the keyboard this upcoming paycheck, but no promises. Bills come first. That and I'm spending money on Halloween. But it is on my mind to get the keyboard replaced in the near future. So there won't be an update until then. It's hard enough typing this on my phone of all things. But once I get the keyboard replaced, you can bet I'll be back to work to continue this fun story.

I hope you all are doing well, and have a great Halloween!


End file.
